Buscando al Kirin
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Rarity y Spike deciden que es hora de aumentar la familia. pero parece que es mas dificil de lo que pensaban
1. Un Deseo

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Deseo**

Los cálidos rayos del mediodía caían tranquilamente sobre Ponyville, desde las afueras el pequeño pueblo irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad y paz que parecía negar la difícil situación en la que se había encontrado meses atrás. Pero ahora la mayoría de los ponies se esforzaba por sobreponerse, cerrar el ciclo y dejar atrás lo que la guerra había traído.

Uno de esos ponies se dirigía optimista al pequeño poblado. Había perdido su trabajo en Manehattan durante la ocupación pero había escuchado que en Ponyville había muchas oportunidades para alguien inteligente y con disposición al trabajo duro, y esa era la clase de corcel que él era.

El joven pony de color tierra y crin rojiza y cutie mark en forma de una gran herradura entró al pueblo con su equipaje en la grupa y comenzó a recorrer la calle principal poniendo atención a la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles. Tenía que hacer rendir los bits que le quedaban. Primero necesitaba encontrar un alojamiento temporal, después encontrar trabajo, tal vez en las granjas que rodeaban el pueblo. También necesitaba encontrar…

… Un enorme dragón púrpura y verde sentado y dándole la espalda a la mitad de la calle en la cual acababa de dar vuelta. El pony escuchó un rítmico golpeteo que producían las garras afiladas como espadas de una de las patas delanteras del monstruo sobre el empedrado de la calle, como si el reptil esperara algo. El pony comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas, pateando una lata que rodó alegremente calle abajo hasta terminar golpeando unas botellas de vidrio sobre las que dormía un gato en un callejón.

La bestia giró inmediatamente su cabeza hacia el pony, que se congeló en el lugar. Los labios del dragón se movieron para dejar al descubierto decenas de largos, blancos y afilados colmillos. El monstruo se volvió por completo y extendió su garra hacia el indefenso corcel que se encogió, esperando sentir como su carne era rasgada…

"Hola, soy Spike. Eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?"

El pony abrió los ojos para verse reflejado en los del dragón, el cual aun mantenía su garra extendida hacia él. Lentamente, como hipnotizado por los iris esmeralda del reptil, extendió su pezuña, se sobresaltó cuanto Spike la tomó amablemente y le dio un firme pero amigable apretón.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"S… Strong Hoof."

"Mucho gusto. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Ponyville?"

El pony miró en todas direcciones, los demás habitantes del pueblo seguían con sus actividades diarias. Como si el dragón fuera otro pony más.

"Me… media hora"

Spike se incorporó sobre sus cuartos traseros, elevándose aun más sobre el aterrorizado Strong Hoof.

"¿En serio?, ¿Tan poco tiempo? En ese caso tengo que decirte algo muy importante…"

El dragón guardó silencio e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Rayos, mi esposa me llama y no puedo hacerla esperar. En todo caso recuerda esto: No opongas resistencia, entre más luchas más tiempo tomará. En el fondo ella solo quiere ser amigable, y lo más importante de todo, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importa que, no le digas que no quieres ser su amigo. ¿De acuerdo?"

El dragón le dedicó un pequeño gesto de despedida al aun inmóvil corcel mientras tomaba una pequeña carrera y desplegaba sus alas para elevarse hacia el cielo. Strong Hoof dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y relajó todo su cuerpo lo suficiente para notar a lo lejos una nube de polvo con un pequeño punto rosado en la base que se movía a toda velocidad hacia él.

Spike voló rápidamente sobre el pueblo antes de aterrizar suavemente enfrente del negocio de su esposa. La elegante pony blanca ya lo esperaba con una gran cantidad de equipaje y una mirada impaciente.

"No se debe de hacer esperar a una dama. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"

Spike dejó escapar un gruñido mientras revisaba el equipaje

"Primero: solo fueron diez segundos, segundo: no creo que debas utilizar el silbato para cosas tan simples, además de que me hace sentir como un perro entrenado, y tercero: creí que habías dicho que mandaste los modelos por adelantado. ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es el equipaje mínimo para tres días y dos noches en Canterlot."

"Parece que tienes la intención de mudarte al castillo…" murmuró Spike.

"Bueno, si alguien no fuera tan grande como para necesitar varios metros cuadrados de tela para un tuxedo no llevaría tantos bultos."

"Podía usar mi uniforme de gala… ¡O mi armadura!, ¡se ve increíble con mi insignia de teniente!"

Rarity suspiró y giró sus ojos hacia arriba

"Cielo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el metal oscuro, las cadenas, púas y en general cualquier cosa que esté hecha para intimidar al enemigo en combate no se ve bien en un evento de alta…?"

La unicornio dejó de hablar y miró hacia la calle. Spike trató de encontrar que es lo que llamaba su atención hasta que Rarity murmuró.

"…ella también…"

Su esposo rápidamente identificó lo que tanto había llamado la atención de la unicornio. Una yegua caminaba tranquilamente por la calle con un visible abultamiento en el vientre. Spike sonrió y levantó su garra a modo de saludo.

"¡Hey, Carrot Top!, ¡Felicidades!"

La yegua sonrió y devolvió el saludo antes de continuar con su camino. Rarity trató de disimular de mala manera que su atención había regresado al equipaje.

"Con ella van siete, ¿Por qué?..."

Spike no pudo evitar responder automáticamente

"Se llama baby boom, Twilight también notó que hay muchas yeguas embarazadas e investigó. Por lo que leyó de la historia de otros países por lo general después de una guerra se eleva el número de nacimientos para compensar los miembros de la población perdidos."

Rarity se volvió violentamente a su esposo y clavó su vista en el.

"¡Spike!, ¡Para muchas yeguas el ser madre es la más grande bendición que hay y tu lo haces sonar como si fuera simplemente fabricar repuestos!"

El dragón se echó hacia atrás con las palmas de las garras extendidas.

"¡Lo siento Rarity!, solo repetí lo que dijo Twilight. Pero, ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?"

Rarity sacudió la cabeza y colocó una pezuña en la garra de Spike.

"Mil disculpas, no debí reaccionar así, no sé lo que me pasó pero ya estoy bien."

"¿Estás segura?, desde que regresamos de Kadingirra estas así, en especial en los últimos meses."

"Si cielo. Se nos hace tarde, vamos con Twilight por el globo."

Spike tomó trabajosamente la enorme cantidad de maletas y valijas y se inclinó permitiendo que Rarity usara una de sus alas para trepar a su espalda. Después de unos segundos aterrizaron en la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que en el centro del pueblo se escuchaba una explosión y una nube de color rosa se elevaba hacia el cielo.

La unicornio descendió de la espalda de su esposo y entró en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que Spike dejaba el equipaje en el suelo. Después de unos segundos sintió que algo le caía en la cabeza y miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que extendía su garra para atrapar más de esos objetos que caían.

"¿Serpentinas?"

Dentro de la biblioteca, cuyas estanterías estaban vacías por alguna razón, Rarity se encontró a Twilight acarreando gran cantidad de libros con su magia desde el sótano mientras Trixie estaba sentada en un rincón bebiendo algo y bostezando. La unicornio blanca cruzó su vista con la azul cielo e inmediatamente el ambiente se puso tenso.

Antes la pony maga le había parecido molesta a Rarity, pero ahora era peor. Había dejado de presumir acerca de lo que no podía hacer y presumía aun más de lo que si podía hacer. Aun no entendía porque de todos los unicornios la princesa Luna había elegido a esa presumida, egocéntrica, molesta, poco cooperativa pony como alumna. Peor aún, se la pasaba todos los días usando esa joyería rara y oscura, como si siempre fuera Nightmare Night.

Trixie sonrió al sentir la mirada.

"Hey, Twilight, la costurrrera y el rrreptil vinieron a buscarrrte"

La pony púrpura dejó caer un pequeño montón de libros en el suelo donde un enorme círculo rojo había sido pintado y le dedicó una mirada cansada a Trixie, Rarity por su parte se dirigió indignada hacia ella.

"Señorita Lulamoon, le recuerdo que el nombre de mi esposo y el mío no son 'reptil y costurera', sino Spike y Rarity. Aunque para usted lo más correcto sería dirigirse a nosotros como Lord Spike Y Lady Rarity"

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea, costurrrera."

La unicornio blanca dejó escapar un quejido ofendido antes de darse vuelta y hablar con Twilight.

"Realmente no sé como la soportas. por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Twilight aprovechó el pequeño descanso para limpiarse el sudor de su frente.

"Le pedí ayuda a Trixie para clasificar y ordenar los libros. Así que los dividió en 'interesantes y aburridos' y los aburridos los arrojó al sótano. Por supuesto que todos los consideró aburridos excepto este que aun no sé como llegó aquí."

Le dio el grueso libro a Rarity, que procedió a leer la cubierta.

"¿La emocionante e increíble vida de la gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon escrito por Linsy Fullmoon?"

"Una verrrdadera obrrra maestrrra si me lo prrreguntan."

Rarity arrojó el libro al cesto de la basura.

"Pues yo creo que es pura ficción mal escrita. Twilight querida, hemos venido por el globo, si puedes prestárnoslo por supuesto."

"Si claro, está en el jardín de atrás. Solo necesitan llenarlo de aire caliente pero supongo que eso no será un problema. ¿Estarán de regreso para la boda?"

"No nos lo perderíamos por nada, querida. Además aun tengo que darle los toques finales al vestido de Fluttershy."

Una voz les llegó desde afuera.

"Hey, ¿puedo entrar? Necesito preguntarle algo a Twilight"

Twilight se acercó a la puerta.

"Por supuesto Spike, un minuto."

Twilight se volvió hacia las otras dos unicornios al mismo tiempo que movía los muebles y libros despejando una amplia área de la biblioteca.

"Bien chicas, ya saben. Fuera del círculo rojo."

Las ponies obedecieron al mismo tiempo que el cuerno de Twilight se iluminaba con gran intensidad. En el centro de la biblioteca se dibujó la silueta de un dragón agachado y finalmente con un resplandor purpura Spike apareció. Totalmente doblado aunque aun así sus hombros rozaban el techo.

"Gracias Twilight. Hey Rarity, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de atar las cuerdas del globo? Mis garras son demasiado grandes."

Rarity bufó y salió de la biblioteca murmurando. Spike sonrió de nuevo mientras Twilight comenzaba a colocar libros en las estanterías.

"¿Y qué es eso que querías preguntarme?"

"¿Pueden los dragones y los ponies tener potros?"

Twilight levantó rápidamente la cabeza y golpeó la parte superior de la estantería lo cual le valió quedar sepultada bajo una avalancha de libros. Trixie rodó por el suelo sujetándose el vientre y riendo a carcajadas.

La unicornio púrpura surgió de entre los libros frotándose la cabeza y mirando a su hermano.

"Spike, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, los burros y los ponies son… compatibles, por lo que me ha dicho Zecora de su tierra, las zebras y los ponies también, pero ¿dragones y ponies?, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?"

El dragón sonrió y se rascó un poco la cabeza. Trixie se acercó y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"¿Cual es el problema?, ¿no puedes cumplir con tus deberrres de esposo, rrreptil?"

"Oh, por supuesto que sí, todos los días, varias veces al día."

Trixie estalló de nuevo y Twilight se enrojeció.

"Spike, no deberías decir eso en público."

"Pero lo hago, le ayudo con la casa, la llevo todos los días a la boutique, cargo las cosas pesadas por ella."

Trixie dejó de emitir sonidos aunque continuaba moviendo su boca y empezó a golpear el suelo violentamente con una de sus pezuñas. Twilight se llevó una de las suyas a la frente y se acercó a Spike.

"Spike 'deberes de esposo' es un eufemismo para… tu sabes… el… proceso previo… al embarazo."

El dragón bufó dejando escapar humo de su nariz al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a Trixie.

"Vete por favor, este es un asunto privado."

La unicornio se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

"De acuerrrdo, de acuerrrdo. Rrrayos, esto erra demasiado diverrrtido. En fin, irrre a torturrrar a ese par de tontos."

Trixie salió de la biblioteca y Spike se concentró de nueva cuenta en Twilight.

"¿Entonces no sabes si es posible?"

"Bueno Spike, no hay antecedentes. Digo, la princesa Celestia lo dijo en su boda: son la primera pareja dragón-pony de la historia."

"Pero cuando nos envió el silbato la carta decía que yo era el tercer dragón con el título 'amigo de los ponies'."

Twilight se acercó más al dragón.

"Spike, los amigos no tratan de tener hijos entre ellos… la mayoría de las veces. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Creo que Rarity quiere tener un hijo. Y bueno, ya llevamos un año y diez meses de casados. Creo que a mí también me gustaría… tu sabes, una verdadera familia. Como la de Pinkie."

Twilight se sentó a un lado de Spike y le tomó una garra entre las pezuñas.

"¿Crees que quiere tener un hijo?, ¿ya hablaste con ella al respecto?"

"Bueno, no. Pero la conozco bien. Soy su esposo desde hace más de año y medio. Fuimos novios por tres años antes de eso y la he amado desde que la conocí. Así que se interpretar las señales.

Cuando regresamos de la guerra estábamos hablando en nuestra habitación y dije algo de que no nos faltaba nada para ser felices y ella se puso un poco triste por unos segundos, se le queda mirando a las yeguas embarazadas y se vuelve ausente, va a visitar mucho a Pinkie pero está más interesada en las trillizas. Y cuando Applejack dijo que Fluttershy tenía 'un pastel en el horno' ustedes no se dieron cuenta pero cerró los ojos por unos momentos y parecía que algo le había dolido antes de ir a correr y abrazarla."

Twilight guardó silencio unos segundos.

"Bueno Spike, creo que deberías hablar con ella al respecto. Pero, si en realidad quisiera tener un hijo, ¿no sería más fácil que adoptaran?"

El dragón suspiró de nuevo.

"Supongo que sí, pero no sería lo mismo. Ya sabes, 'sangre de mi sangre' y todo eso. Además…"

"A mi realmente me gustaría tener un hijo de mi esposo"

Rarity estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos. Rápidamente se acercó corriendo a Spike el cual la abrazó tanto como podía en su incómoda posición. Después de unos segundos la elegante unicornio miró a su amiga.

"Entonces querida ¿crees que es posible?"

"Bueno, no sé. ¿Por qué me preguntan a mi?"

Rarity le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

"Twilight, eres la pony que más sabe de dragones en toda Equestria y la más sabia que he conocido. Si hay alguien que sabe de esto esa eres tú."

"Pero lo que se sobre dragones es lo que aprendí del viejo libro que me envió la princesa y lo que deduje de mis observaciones sobre Spike. No hay registros de algo mínimamente parecido. La compatibilidad de sangre es la clave aquí pero para empezar ni siquiera sabemos si sus cuerpos son… bueno… ustedes saben… compatibles. Tamaño y… y forma, todo eso…"

Twilight se sonrojó y se detuvo. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos cuando notó que Spike se rascaba la cabeza y Rarity también se había sonrojado, ambos sonreían. Spike tosió para aclararse la garganta.

"Bueno, respecto a eso… si… cuando aun no crecía tanto pero… si."

Twilight inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Pero se casaron después de que crecieras… ¿Cuándo…? Lo siento, lo siento, eso es privado."

Rarity le tomó una pezuña entre las suyas.

"Bueno querida, si nos vas a ayudar con esto creo que podríamos darte unos cuantos detalles. Fue cuando fuiste a dar una conferencia a la escuela de la princesa. Spike fue a ayudarme a la Boutique y… bueno."

Twilight inclinó su cabeza para el otro lado.

"Spike, ¿Qué no fue esa vez cuando regresé y tus alas habían aparecido?"

El dragón asintió y abrazó de nueva cuenta a su esposa al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso.

"Si, cuando digo que ella me hizo volar lo digo enserio."

Twilight sonrió ante la imagen que proyectaba la pareja enfrente de ella.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Vallan a Canterlot, disfruten de la subasta y de la cena. Divirtámonos en la boda y cuando todo eso termine regresen conmigo y les diré que es lo que averigüe al respecto. ¿De acuerdo?"

Rarity abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

"Muchas gracias Twilight, no sé cómo podía pagarte esto."

"Hey, tranquilos. Puede que no encuentre nada o que lo que encuentre sean malas noticias así que por favor no se hagan de muchas esperanzas. ¿Está bien? Además creo que ya se les hizo tarde."

Rarity la besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella aunque le sostuvo las pezuñas por unos minutos antes de salir de la biblioteca. Spike le dedicó un gesto cariñoso a la cabeza.

"Gracias, eres la mejor. ¿Podrías por favor…?"

El cuerno de la unicornio comenzó a brillar.

"Spike, personalmente lo veo extremadamente difícil sino es que imposible. Consideren lo de la adopción y mantengan perspectivas realistas respecto a todo esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

El dragón sonrió antes de desaparecer en un brillo púrpura que fue seguido de otro similar afuera de la biblioteca. Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro agotado.

"Por las princesas. ¿Ahora en que me he metido?"


	2. Con toda el alma

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 2**

**Con Toda El Alma**

Strong Hoof suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era la clase de pony que le gustaba ver lo positivo de la vida. Los consejos del dragón le habían servido para sobrevivir el encuentro con la yegua hiperactiva y sus tres potrillas y el estado en el que dicho encuentro lo dejó le ayudó a encontrar rápidamente una habitación por un precio menor a lo normal.

Ahora que se había dado un buen baño y se había quitado el pastel de encima estaba listo para iniciar la búsqueda de un trabajo y no iba a dejar que dos pequeños incidentes aislados lo distrajeran de su…

"¡Auxilio!"

Dos unicornios, uno alto y delgado, el otro bajo y regordete, corrían a toda velocidad hacia él con expresiones de absoluto terror en sus rostros. Atrás de ellos una unicornio mas, que aparentemente no se había quitado su disfraz de Nightmare Night, los seguía con una sonrisa.

Los dos prófugos pasaron a ambos lados de él. La unicornio no se desvió y cuando estaba a punto de impactarlo su cuerno emitió un resplandor azulado y se convirtió en una nube de humo negro. La nube lo envolvió y pasó de largo directo hacia el par de unicornios en fuga. Ambos ponies fueron envueltos por la nube y desaparecieron, la nube pasó a través de un árbol grueso y recupero la forma de la unicornio azul.

Los otros dos unicornios también reaparecieron… en el árbol, no en las ramas o atados al tronco sino en el tronco, como si el árbol hubiera crecido alrededor de ellos. La cabeza y las patas delanteras del unicornio alto sobresalían por un lado y las traseras por otro. El unicornio regordete estaba de cabeza, las cuatro patas sobresalían por el mismo lado.

La unicornio azul sonrió.

"Esto les enseñarrra a no meterse con la grrran y poderrosa Trrrixie."

El unicornio alto habló con un falso acento de Foaleans.

"Pero madame Trixie, ¡eso fue hace años! Y ya le hemos pedido perdón muchas veces."

El regordete agitó inútilmente sus patas.

"Si, Y nos haces cosas como estas a diario desde que vives con Twilight."

La unicornio azul se giró y se acomodó la capa negra.

"La grrran y poderrosa Trrrixie no tiene tiempo parra sus llorrriqueos. La grrran y Poderrrosa Trrrixie irrra a buscarrr algo de comerrr."

Los dos unicornios continuaron luchando inútilmente.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, si no llego rápido a le restaurant me van a despedir."

"Y yo tengo clientes en la peluquería."

Strong Hoof comenzó a caminar despacio hacia atrás cuando el unicornio alto notó su presencia

"Hey, ami"

El pony de tierra se señaló a si mismo

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tu. Por favor va a la bibliothèque y dile a madame Twilight que madame Trixie lo volvió a hacer"

"Lo siento, realmente no tengo tiempo. Estoy buscando trabajo y…"

El unicornio más bajo movió de nueva cuenta sus patas.

"Somos amigos de la infancia de la hermana del dueño de la granja más grande del pueblo. Si nos ayudas le hablaremos bien de ti."

Strong Hoof se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente asintió.

"De acuerdo, ¿donde está… ese lugar?"

Pocos segundos después el pony recién llegado se dirigía a lo que se entero era la biblioteca local. Ciertamente todos tenían razón cuando le dijeron que Ponyville era un pueblo especial, lamentablemente no le dijeron que era lo que lo hacía especial.

En tan solo una hora el pueblo le había enseñado cosas increíbles. Un dragón amable, una yegua que era peligrosamente amigable y feliz, un chef y un peluquero insertados en un árbol. Nada podía superar eso… excepto, tal vez, el dragón de nuevo… remolcando un globo.

Spike volaba con más energías que de costumbre, tanto que si no fuera por el globo que frenaba su avance solo le tomaría unos cuantos minutos llegar a Canterlot. Escuchó la dulce voz que le hablaba desde atrás.

"y… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?"

"Unas cuantas semanas, pero lo empecé a sospechar desde que regresamos"

"Y tu desde cuando lo deseas"

"Hmmm, no sé. Supongo que la idea me daba vueltas en la mente pero no pensé realmente en ella hasta que confirme mis sospechas sobre ti. Entonces me di cuenta que me había equivocado, siempre podemos hacer algo mas para aumentar nuestra felicidad. Además ya sabes que si tu quieres algo yo hare hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo."

"Gracias mi amor. ¿Crees que será posible que tu y yo…?"

"Necesitamos que Twilight nos lo confirme primero. Y luego está el problema del tamaño."

"¿Y no puedes hacerte más pequeño?"

Spike giró la cabeza para tratar de ver a su esposa sobre el equipaje que tenía atado a la espalda, con lo cual perdió aerodinamismo y disminuyó su velocidad notablemente.

"¿Mas pequeño?"

"Si, en la guerra cuando te enojabas te volvías más grande y al calmarte regresabas a tu tamaño normal. ¿Puedes hacer lo contrario?, así podríamos intentarlo y seria agradable que de nuevo tuviéramos algo de… tu sabes…"

Spike volvió la vista hacia al frente y parpadeó un rato.

"No sé, podría intentarlo pero debo estar completamente seguro antes de que tu y yo hiciéramos cualquier intento de tener algo de acción."

Rarity suspiró y miró distraída las nubes por unos momentos.

"Me gustaría una potrilla. Una linda, pequeña y elegante unicornio, como Sweetie Belle, pero con más gracia y menos propensa a los accidentes."

Spike rio.

"Las yeguas siempre quieren potras y los corceles queremos potros. ¿Qué tal alguien que siga la tradición militar de la familia?"

"Spike querido. No es tradición militar si solo eres tú."

"¿Y qué hay de Shining Armor?, el es mi hermano… más o menos… creo. ¡Y Twilight es la capitana de la primera unidad de unicornios! De hecho, solo por eso técnicamente Twilight es la superior de Shining Armor. Je je"

"Lo siento cariño, pero la gracia y el refinamiento no se llevan con la vida militar"

"¿Y qué hay de la comandante Northern Wind?"

"La excepción que confirma la regla. Lo siento Spike, pero ninguna hija mía va a entrar al ejército"

"¿Y si es un potro?"

Rarity guardó silencio. Jamás, desde que el deseo de tener un hijo nació en su alma, había considerado la posibilidad que fuera un potro.

"En ese caso, querido, tendría que considerarlo muy seriamente. Y solo lo aceptaría si fuera en la guardia diurna."

"Por supuesto. El requisito principal para entrar a la guardia nocturna… jamás desearía que alguien cercano a mi lo cumpliera. Hacer algo terrible y desear redención."

La sonrisa en el rosto de Spike se esfumó, Rarity se extendió lo mas que pudo y le tocó la cola

"Tu ya te redimiste, Spikey-Wikey, y con creces."

"Gracias, viniendo de ti no sabes cuánto significa."

Spike guardó silencio por unos minutos más antes de retomar fuerzas y acelerar. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Rarity

"¿Y has pensado en un nombre?"

Media hora después Spike aterrizó en los jardines de Canterlot, se desacopló del globo y ayudó a Rarity a bajar de este.

"Lamento decirte esto Spike. Pero 'Capitán Valiant McAwesome' no es un nombre apropiado para un potro"

"Suena mejor que 'Madame Lady Diamond Charming Elegance'…"

Un grupo de unicornios corrió a su encuentro.

"Lady Rarity, teniente Lord Spike, los hemos estado esperando, estamos retrasados, las modelos tienen problemas con los vestidos y el escenario aun no está terminado."

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la frente y cerró los ojos, sintió una garra de Spike en el hombro y levantó la vista hacia su esposo.

"No te preocupes" le dijo este "Ve a revisar los vestidos y a las modelos, yo me ocupare aquí"

El dragón se giró para ver a los unicornios mientras Rarity se alejaba.

"Muy bien señores, primero quiero ese equipaje en nuestro alojamiento a la voz de ya. Segundo, díganme donde está el encargado de montar el escenario. Quiero todo terminado mínimo una hora antes del inicio programado de la subasta"

Uno de los unicornios murmuró.

"¿Qué no se ha enterado que no está en el ejercito?"

Spike sonrió.

"Y esa es la razón por la cual no les estoy gritando y exigiendo que lo terminen dos horas antes. Ahora un pequeño dato cultural: los dragones tenemos un oído muy sensible"

Varias horas después, gracias a la intervención de muchas ordenes, constante vigilancia y la motivación que da el hecho de que tu jefe sea un dragón miembro de un escuadrón famoso por su brutalidad los obreros lograron montar el escenario para la pasarela aun más rápido de lo que había ordenado Spike, el cual procedió a agradecer amablemente sus esfuerzos.

El dragón se alejó del sitio una vez que comprobó dos veces que todo estaba en su lugar y solo faltaban su esposa y las modelos que lucirían sus diseños. Utilizando su olfato no tuvo problemas en rastrear a su esposa hasta una carpa en donde una decena de yeguas se quejaban de todo, todas al mismo tiempo.

Rarity en ese momento se concentraba en recortar el vestido de una pony de tierra que resulto no ser tan alta como la primera vez que le tomaron las medidas. Las quejas y la actividad se detuvieron, excepto por la concentrada Rarity, inclusive unas cuantas modelos retrocedieron.

Rarity levantó la vista extrañada ante la falta de ruido y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada orgullosa de Spike.

"Su escenario está listo para que despliegue su arte, mi señora" dijo este haciendo una reverencia.

Rarity rio.

"Gracias amable caballero. En cuanto termine con esto estaremos todas listas."

"¿Algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

"No realmente querido, muchas gracias, solo asegúrate de estar presentable a tiempo."

Una hora y media después en el jardín principal del palacio se reunió la crema y nata de la alta sociedad de Equestria. La gran mayoría de la Alta Corte de Canterlot se encontraba ahí, incluyendo a las princesas. A un lado de la pasarela se encontraba Spike, usando un impecable smoking. Utilizaba toda su experiencia como soldado para permanecer completamente inmóvil y con un rostro inexpresivo.

Su nariz podía captar un familiar olor similar al de las violetas que se movía rápidamente de un lado para otro. Cuando su olfato comenzó a mejorar ese delicado aroma quedó impregnado para siempre en su memoria. Sabía que nadie más que él lo había notado y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, había una parte del ser de su esposa que nadie más que él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Escuchó un murmullo que pocos habrían logado oír.

"Todo listo, Spikey-Wikey"

Spike sonrió y se levantó de su posición al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta. su voz, potenciada por un par de pulmones capaces de expulsar llamas a gran distancia, resonó sin necesidad de micrófono alguno.

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, honorables miembros de la Alta Corte De Canterlot y sobretodo, Sus regias majestades, las siempre hermosas y sabias princesas Celestia y Luna de Equestria. Es un honor contar con el favor de su compañía en esta hermosa noche que su etérea majestad generosamente nos ha obsequiado.

Permítanme presentarme, soy el teniente de la guardia nocturna, Lord Spike Draco, y esta noche será su anfitrión y su subastador. Como sabrán, en este especial evento no solo tendrán la oportunidad de adquirir un diseño exclusivo creado por la asesora personal de imagen de nuestras queridas princesas, la elegante y talentosa Lady Rarity Draco de Ponyville, sino que con su adquisición estarán ayudando a nuestros hermanos que se vieron afectados por la guerra, ya que las ganancias serán donadas totalmente al fondo de reconstrucción y apoyo a víctimas de la guerra.

Asique, sin más preámbulos y en cuanto sus graciosas majestades nos lo indiquen daremos inicio a esta subasta."

Ambas princesas sonrieron, inmediatamente las luces se enfocaron en la pasarela por donde una delgada pegaso comenzó a volar a escaza distancia del suelo.

Un par de horas después Spike había dado por terminada la subasta y se había despedido del público. El, Rarity y el tesorero de las princesas revisaban las cuentas de los resultados del evento. El unicornio silbó y sonrió mientras trazaba dos líneas en la parte más baja de un largo pergamino

"Increíble, un millón quinientos mil bits. Un millón quinientos mil bits. Me dan escalofríos tan solo de decirlo."

Spike acarició la crin de Rarity y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Es asombroso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

"Y a su vez nosotras estamos orgullosas de vosotros dos."

Celestia y Luna se acercaban lentamente, ambas mantenía flotando tras de sí uno de los vestidos. El tesorero se inclinó. la princesa del sol le toco un hombro.

"Muchas gracias por sus servicios, Lord Pay Day. ¿Podría por favor llevar el dinero a las bóvedas del palacio?"

"De inmediato su majestad"

El unicornio se alejó seguido de un grupo de seis guardias que protegían y trasladaban un enorme cofre. Celestia miró a Rarity.

"Querida, nos encantaron estos vestidos, sin embargo creo que nos quedarían un poco cortos. ¿Podrías por favor hacerles los ajustes necesarios?"

"Por supuesto su majestad. Los tendrán listo para la cena de mañana."

Rarity tomó los vestidos y los depositó con sumo cuidado en una valija. La unicornio miró a su esposo durante unos segundos y ambos miraron a las princesas. Celestia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Rarity tosió para aclararse la garganta.

"Sus majestades, hay algo que quisiéramos saber. Ya se lo preguntamos a Twilight y dijo que lo investigaría y nos respondería después de la boda de Fluttershy. Sin embargo nos gustaría preguntárselo a ustedes también."

"Podéis cuestionarnos lo que desasís Lady Rarity, ¿Qué es eso que os inquieta tanta a los dos?"

"¿Spike y yo podemos tener hijos?"

Las princesas guardaron silencio durante varios minutos antes de mirarse mutuamente, Celestia le sonrió a la pareja.

"Primeramente me alegra oír que desean aumentar la familia. Segundo déjenme decirles que de hecho nunca había pensado en algo similar, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. Se sabe muy poco de los dragones y cada cosa nueva que se descubre es asombrosa, así que no pierdan las esperanzas. y si Twilight les prometió una respuesta estoy segura que no descansara hasta encontrarla.

Ahora, hablando de descansar, han trabajado muy duro esta noche y tienen otro compromiso mañana. Así que creo que es hora de que duerman, se lo han ganado."

Spike apretó delicadamente una pezuña de Rarity y asintió con energía.

"Si princesas, gracias princesas, nos veremos mañana. Que descanse bien princesa Celestia, que pase buena noche princesa Luna"

El dragón y la unicornio hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron caminando, Spike cubría con un ala a Rarity, quien caminaba pegada a él. Cuando la pareja se perdió de vista Luna miró a su hermana.

"Tia, ¿Por qué no les dijiste que eso es prácticamente imposible?, sabes que él nunca lo aprobara, ¿acaso no es más cruel alimentar falsas esperanzas que decirles una dolorosa verdad?"

"Luna, muchos hubieran dicho lo mismo de que un dragón criado por ponies lograra dominar sus instintos o de que una pony y un dragón se casaran. Y te recuerdo que en realidad nada es imposible, solo muy improbable, como por ejemplo que un grupo de yeguas con menos de un día de conocerse lograran despertar los elementos de la armonía.

Si Spike Y Rarity lo desean realmente con toda su alma estoy segura que encontraran la manera de conseguirlo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos al amanecer."


	3. Un dia en Canterlot

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Un Día En Canterlot.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol despertaron a Rarity que bostezó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba en la carpa que Había sido acondicionada para ella y su esposo en el jardín personal de la princesa Celestia. Spike la cubría con una de sus alas como era su costumbre cuando se sentía particularmente romántico o protector.

La unicornio suspiró y se estiró mientras miraba a su esposo, el dragón bostezó dejando escapar una pequeña llama verde con una nube de humo. Rarity se deslizó fuera del cobijo protector y se estiró un poco más, se acercó a Spike.

"Querido, ya es hora de levantarse."

Spike bostezó una vez más, produciendo una llama aun más grande y se levantó, extendiendo sus alas. Rarity se movió hacia un lado.

"Cuidado con eso, no quiero que nos tires esto encima."

Spike miró con aire distraído alrededor mientras se rascaba todo el cuerpo. Tomó aire y lanzó una nube de cenizas de su nariz, repitió el movimiento lanzando cada vez menos cenizas hasta que de sus dos fosas salieron sendas llamas, su esposa lo miró molesta.

"¿Por qué haces eso?, acabas de llenar todo de cenizas."

"Se nota que nunca has tenido la nariz y las vías respiratorias llenas de hollín, es muy molesto y me da comezón"

Rarity bufó y se acercó a una enorme tina muy adornada llena de agua, metió tentativamente la punta de una pezuña y la retiró rápidamente.

"Spike, ¿podrías por favor?"

El dragón se acercó a la tina y tomó aire por la boca.

"¡Espera!, así no, la vas a dañar. Hazlo de la otra forma"

Spike refunfuñó y metió un dedo en el agua mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su otra garra y adquiría una expresión aburrida. Después de unos minutos un ligero vapor empezó a brotar del agua. Rarity se introdujo en esta derramando un poco.

"Haaaa, perfecto como de costumbre querido."

Rarity comenzó a bañarse, al cabo de unos minutos sintió una corriente de aire tibio a sus espaldas e inmediatamente un pequeño beso.

"¡Spike!"

"¿Qué?, has estado tan ocupada con la subasta el último mes y medio y me has dejado abandonado."

Le dio otro pequeño beso en la espalda.

"Además necesito practicar para cuando logre reducir mi tamaño."

"Spike… tengo… tengo que… ajustar…"

Spike comenzó acariciar la crin y el cuello de Rarity.

"Solo un momentito, como cuando convertí la cascada de la cueva en un sauna."

"Pero… esa vez fue mas de… ¡Spike!"

La pequeña campana a la entrada de la carpa sonó. Rarity se removió nerviosa.

"Spike, hay alguien ahí afuera"

EL dragón continúo besando a su esposa.

"Déjalo, ya se ira."

La campana sonó nuevamente.

"¿Lord Spike, Lady Rarity?, ¿están despiertos?, ¿puedo pasar?"

Spike bufó.

"Por el amor de…"

Se acercó rápidamente a la entrada al mismo tiempo que Rarity extendía un biombo enfrente de ella con su magia. El dragón utilizó una pequeña cuerda para descorrer el trozo de tela que servía de puerta y se encontró con un unicornio usando el traje típico de mayordomo seguido de dos más. Spike los miró con impaciencia.

"¿Si?, ¿Qué necesitan?"

"La princesa Celestia les manda el desayuno… y eso."

Spike se percato que atrás de los ponies venia un carro de servicio con platos y cubiertos y atrás de este un carro de minería lleno de joyas. Se movió a un lado e hizo ademanes con una garra.

"Si, si, pasen, pero rápido, estoy ocupado con algo muy importante."

Rarity surgió detrás del biombo con una bata y una toalla en la crin. Spike bufó de nueva cuenta y giró los ojos hacia arriba. La unicornio se acercó al carrito de servicio y aspiró profundamente.

"Oh cielos, ¿Qué es ese exquisito aroma?"

El pony mayordomo rápidamente destapó la bandeja dirigiendo el delicado vapor hacia Rarity al mismo tiempo que los otros dos unicornios preparaban rápidamente la mesa.

"Lo mejor de la Haute Cuisine de Canterlot. Directamente del chef personal de sus majestades para usted, madame"

Spike se dejó caer a un lado de Rarity y comenzó a masticar un gran trozo de ópalo con expresión molesta. Inmediatamente su expresión cambió y devoró la joya de un bocado. Rápidamente tomó otra gema e igualmente la consumió en apenas un respiro.

"Estash piedrash no están nana mal."

Rarity se aclaró la garganta al notar la mirada atónita que los ponies de servicio le dedicaban a su esposo.

"Querido, tus modales."

Spike se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro gran bocado de joyas, sonrió y regresó la mayoría tomando solamente un diamante al cual le dio una pequeña mordida. Después de unos minutos la pareja terminó de desayunar y los ponies de servicio se retiraron.

Spike inmediatamente miró a Rarity con una sonrisa en el rostro que rápidamente se esfumó cuando la vio preparar los maniquíes especiales con las medidas de las princesas. Rarity no notó la mirada abatida de su esposo mientras preparaba los vestidos y se colocaba sus gafas.

"¿Ves Spike?, y tú que te quejabas de traer los maniquíes."

Spike sabía por experiencia que no tenía ningún caso insistir cuando su esposa comenzaba a trabajar. Se dirigió lentamente a la salida.

"Veo que estas ocupada, saldré a dar una vuelta por el campo militar a visitar unos amigos que no veo desde la guerra."

"¿Amigos?, no iras a buscar a…"

"Son mis compañeros de escuadrón, y nos salvamos el pellejo mutuamente muchas veces. Ya habíamos hablado de esto."

"Cierto, lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo."

"Está bien. No discutamos ahora, te veré mas tarde, cuídate."

El dragón salió y Rarity continúo trabajando. Un par de horas después salió de su alojamiento con los vestidos delicadamente guardados en una valija. Ella y Spike tenían autorización para recorrer la mayor parte del palacio, eso sumado al hecho de que Rarity por lo general solo veía a las princesas en el salón de visitas del enorme complejo la llevó a dar unas cuantas vueltas equivocadas debido a que no había nadie a quien pedirle direcciones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta había abandonado los prados llenos de coloridas flores de los jardines personales de la princesa Celestia y había entrado a los igualmente hermosos pero al mismo tiempo melancólicos jardines de la princesa Luna.

Los recorrió distraída hasta que llegó a un espacio abierto adornado con rosas negras y lirios blancos. En el claro había cinco estatuas, todas representaban pegasos luchando con diferentes monstruos, incluyendo una que mostraba dos pegasos enfrentados con un grifo de gran tamaño. Todos los pegasos mostraban las alas de piel que Rarity había llegado a aborrecer tanto a pesar de lo que le había prometido a su esposo.

Repentinamente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

"De todos los ponies jamás pensé que la encontraría a usted aquí, 'Lady' Rarity."

La unicornio se giró para encontrarse con un corpulento pegaso blanco, con una despeinada crin negra, ojos castaños y un par de alas de piel de color rojo intenso. Era la primera vez que Rarity se encontraba tan cerca del pegaso así como la primera vez que ambos cruzaban palabras, la unicornio se sorprendió al notar la cutiemark de este, una máscara sonriente similar a las que se usaba para representar la comedia y el drama en la clásica imagen del teatro.

El capitán le sonrió sarcásticamente mientras abría las alforjas que llevaba. Rarity no regresó la sonrisa.

"Capitán Little Fun… que sorpresa verlo."

El pegaso sonrió ahora con desdén y se acercó a una de las estatuas.

"¿No dice ´agradable´? En cualquier caso es bueno que haya venido aquí, tomando en cuenta que lo más probable es que nunca tenga un motivo verdadero para hacerlo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Cada uno de estos pegasos cayó en el cumplimiento de su deber, sus cenizas descansan aquí. Tomando en cuenta que su esposo es un dragón es realmente difícil que termine con su propia estatua a menos que algún día una de nuestras misiones sea encargarnos de un dragón mas grande."

Mientras decía esto el pegaso se elevó hasta quedar un poco por encima de las estatuas y sacó de sus alforjas una botella de vino la cual comenzó a vaciar sobre los ponies de piedra. Rarity inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e inconscientemente se acercó.

"¿Qué hace?"

"Una vez a la semana nos reunimos para tomar una buena copa de algo… o en el caso del trasero escamoso una enorme cantidad de donas por alguna estúpida razón."

El capitán terminó con su tarea y aterrizó enfrente de Rarity, le dio un largo trago a la botella.

"Podrán decir muchas cosas de mí, lo más probable es que la mayoría sean verdad. Pero nunca olvido a mis compañeros, ellos eran mis ponies y nos salvamos el trasero mutuamente muchas veces. Pero por supuesto no entiende nada de ese tipo de cosas."

Rarity se giró con un gesto cansado.

"Por supuesto que lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque tienen que disfrutar matando."

El pegaso se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre se ha dicho que debes disfrutar de tu trabajo. Y le recuerdo que también es el trabajo de sus esposo, le guste a usted o no."

"El trabajo de mi esposo es proteger a los indefensos. Afortunadamente lo volví a ver antes de que usted y su desagradable grupo de rufianes lo convirtieran por completo en un asesino."

"¿En serio?, ¿entonces yo y mis soldados somos rufianes por matar a nuestros enemigos?"

Little Fun señaló a una estatua donde se representaba a uno de los pegasos luchando con una hidra.

"Roaring Gale, esa hidra lo partió a la mitad pero eso nos dio tiempo de matarla. ¿Se imagina que hubiera pasado si ese monstruo hubiera llegado a Manehattan?

A ponies como usted no les gusta nuestro trabajo pero disfrutan de sus resultados, y usted es peor porque estuvo en la guerra y sabe de primera pezuña que no es tan romántica y heroica como la ponen en los libros."

"No necesita decirme eso, yo también me ensucie el cuerno con sangre de grifo, pero a diferencia de usted lo hice solo para protegerme a mi o a mis amigos y en ningún momento lo considere algo digno de vanagloria."

El pegaso se elevó y señaló un camino.

"Puede decir lo que quiera pero de hecho al final hicimos lo mismo. Si está perdida por ahí podrá llegar al palacio."

Sin decir otra palabra Little Fun se alejó por los cielos. Rarity suspiró y miró de nuevo las frías piedras que aun goteaban liquido purpura. Lo último que deseaba era recordar los horribles días que pasó en el imperio de los grifos. Se llenó de preguntas acerca de los pegasos caídos, en especial de los dos que obviamente habían muerto durante la guerra y que habían convivido con su esposo. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y se dio media vuelta siguiendo el camino que el capitán le había indicado.

Para su sorpresa llego rápidamente al palacio, Había tenido una ligera sospecha de que el pegaso la hubiera mandado a dar vueltas en círculo. ahora todo indicaba que probablemente la quería lejos del lugar de descanso de sus subordinados. Se encontraba perdida en estos pensamientos al llegar al acceso cuando un par de guardias unicornios la detuvieron y le apuntaron con sus cuernos.

"¡Alto!, ¿Quién es y que hace aquí?"

Rarity les mostró tranquilamente el pequeño permiso que las princesas le habían dado.

"Buenos días caballeros, Mi nombre es Lady Rarity Draco, soy asesora de imagen y amiga personal de sus graciosas majestades y vengo a realizar una entrega de suma y vital importancia."

Los guardias revisaron exhaustivamente el permiso antes de regresárselo.

"La princesa Luna esta descansando y la princesa Celestia se encuentra en el salón diplomático. El teniente la escoltara hasta ahí."

Rarity siguió al unicornio hasta el salón. Este llamó a la puerta.

"Lamento interrumpir su reunión su majestad. Pero su invitada personal dice que tiene un asunto de extrema importancia que tratar con usted."

A través de la madera de la puerta les llegó la voz de la princesa.

"Adelante."

En el momento en que se abrió la puerta Rarity instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito. En la sala había un grifo de gran tamaño. Su parte trasera era similar a un tigre y la delantera a un águila arpía. La criatura hibrida clavo su vista en la unicornio mientras extendía un poco sus alas.

Ojos y alas. Rarity rápidamente recordó la última vez que había visto al sanguinario general de los grifos mientras era arrastrado junto a los demás prisioneros, ambas alas amputadas y tuerto con el ojo restante gravemente herido. La voz de la princesa Celestia le ayudó a salir por completo de su estupor. La princesa del día se encontraba sentada en frente del grifo y tomando plácidamente una taza de té.

"Lady Rarity, que gusto verla. Permítame presentarle a Lord Ninurta, del clan de las garras del sur, de la casta de los gobernantes, el nuevo primer ministro del emperador Nabu.

Lord Ninurta, le presento a Lady Rarity Draco de Ponyville, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad. Caballero de la orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus majestades. Una vieja y muy querida amiga."

Rarity se recuperó rápidamente y realizó un reverencia ante el grifo el cual respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, Celestia tomó nuevamente la palabra.

"Un momento por favor, Lady Rarity, ya casi terminamos aquí. Puede continuar, Lord Ninurta."

El enorme grifo asintió.

"Como le decía su majestad, los clanes del sur están mandando mensajes al emperador donde se quejan que los ponies hacen exigencias injustas en los territorios que ustedes se anexaron como parte del tratado de paz. Su majestad imperial teme que la situación pueda llegar a ponerse violenta y que haya represalias en contra de las familias de grifos que habitan esas tierras desde hace quince años."

Celestia le dio otro sorbo a su taza y la depositó en una pequeña mesa.

"Seria realmente lamentable que eso sucediera. Dígale al emperador que desplegaremos tropas de ambas guardias para asegurar una armoniosa convivencia de los tres pueblos."

"¿Tres pueblos?"

"En cuanto se enteraron que esas tierras ahora son nuestras los reyes de las zebras nos pidieron autorización para dejar que las familias regresaran a sus antiguas tierras. Dentro de unos días los embajadores llegaran a Canterlot. Serán solo formalidades y protocolo, siendo las zebras un pueblo hermano de los ponies aceptaremos sin dudarlo. ¿Algo mas en que pueda ayudarlo?"

El grifo se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

"No princesa Celestia, hemos cubierto todos los puntos más urgentes."

"En ese caso me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a su comitiva a la cena que tendremos esta noche."

El grifo se irguió y entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo siento su majestad. Pero en estos momentos en Kadingirra no tenemos ni tiempo ni motivos para celebrar alguna fiesta."

"Es una pena, en ese caso mándele mis saludos al emperador y comuníquele que estamos muy complacidas por las noticias de la mejoría de su salud."

"Gracias su majestad, le hare llegar a su majestad imperial sus buenos deseos."

El grifo se retiró y Rarity notó que de los salones continuos otros tres grifos de aspectos diferentes salieron y se le unieron. De estos mismos salones salieron unicornios que se pararon en frente de la princesa cargando varios documentos. La princesa se acercó a Rarity.

"Un momento por favor caballeros, Lady Rarity tiene algo importante para mí. ¿No es así Lady Rarity?"

"En efecto su majestad"

Rarity hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que con su magia abría la valija y extendía en toda su longitud los vestidos de las princesas. Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír ante los gesto de incredulidad, molestia y duda que se dibujaron en los rostros de sus ministros.

Recorrió delicadamente con su pezuña la seda blanca con bordados de oro, ámbar y diamantes que formaban la mayor parte de su vestido. También dedicó un momento para ver el vestido creado a partir de seda negra adornado con zafiros y ópalos de su hermana.

"Realmente hermosos, te has superado a ti misma en esta ocasión Rarity. Será un honor lucir estas obras de arte durante la cena."

Rarity se irguió sin poder ocultar la enorme sonrisa que irradiaba satisfacción y orgullo.

"Muchas gracias su majestad."

Celestia regresó los vestidos a la valija la cual le entregó al guardia.

"Lamento dejarte Rarity, pero debo revisar los resultados de la visita de los grifos y despedir a la delegación como lo indica el protocolo. Nos vemos esta noche."

Rarity realizó una nueva reverencia y esperó pacientemente a que la princesa se alejara seguida de sus ministros. En cuanto esta dio una vuelta por un pasillo Rarity se alejó a toda velocidad pero sin perder la elegancia por los pasillos del palacio. La cena de gala empezaría en dentro de seis horas, lo cual le daba muy poco margen para prepararse correctamente. Peor aún, no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría Spike en regresar de su visita a sus compañeros. Afortunadamente ahora se encontraba en un área del palacio que si conocía y no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la carpa donde se alojaba.

Cuando entró la carpa estaba echa un total desorden y Spike revolvía el equipaje como buscando algo.

"¿Spike?, ¿qué sucede?"

"No encuentro la parte de arriba."

"¿la levita o el chaleco?"

"¡Los dos!"

"¿Ya buscaste en el baúl con la etiqueta que dice 'Spike'?"

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y arrojar un bulto hacia un lado y abrir el baúl. Rarity suspiró y giró los ojos.

"No entiendo como alguien que fue criado por Twilight puede ser tan desorganizado."

Spike levantó la cabeza mientras luchaba por sacar su ropa sin dañarla.

"¿Has visto tu taller últimamente?"

"Eso es una colocación estratégica para favorecer la creatividad y tener los elementos de confección a la mano."

"Si claro, ¿has visto mi cera para pulir?, tengo las escamas opacas"

"¿No te vas a bañar?"

"¿Me quieres ver nadando en uno de los lagos de la ciudad?, además los reptiles no necesitamos asearnos tanto. ¿Tú te vas a bañar?"

"Si, pero que no se te ocurran ideas locas"

"¿Cómo vamos a tener un bebé si ni siquiera dejas que tengamos algo de acción?"

Rarity se acercó a Spike y lo besó.

"De eso nos ocuparemos después Spike, ahora tenemos que prepararnos."

Varias horas de muy esmerado arreglo personal después, ya entrada la noche, Rarity avanzaba lentamente por la calzada que llevaba de la entrada principal al palacio hacia la calle mayor de Canterlot. Su porte cuidadosamente calculado para causar el mayor impacto posible entre los miembros de la nobleza que seguían el mismo camino que ella.

Las luces mágicas de los faroles se reflejaban en los bordados dorados sobre la seda roja, Los aretes y el anillo en el cuerno, a pesar de estar engarzados de rubíes, no emitían tanta luz como los ojos confiados y la sonrisa orgullosa. Pero lo que la unicornio lucía con más orgullo era el enorme rubí de fuego engarzado en un collar del más fino oro labrado que pendía de su cuello.

La unicornio llegó tranquilamente al final del camino donde los demás asistentes a la cena abordaban sus carruajes tirados por pegasos que los llevarían al área donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Rarity se detuvo y extendió su abanico para refrescarse un poco mientras el paje repasaba rápidamente su lista mental de invitados.

"Lo siento Lady Rarity, pero su carruaje no ha llegado."

Rarity sonrió y plegó su abanico.

"No se preocupe mi buen señor, no necesito carruaje."

Como respondiendo a una señal hubo un destello verde en el cielo y los ponies presentes notaron algo que descendía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. A unos cuantos metros del suelo el dragón extendió las alas y frenó su avance pera aterrizar su gran cuerpo lo más delicadamente posible.

Spike se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras permitiéndole a los ponies observarlo con más detalle. El dragón se encontraba vestido con un frac en impecable estado y siguiendo todas las reglas y protocolos, por supuesto incluía un sombre de copa y un bastón.

Spike se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó hacia su esposa, con un dedo de su garra le tomó una de las pezuñas delanteras la cual besó. Después se giró y extendió un ala hacia abajo para proporcionarle una manera de subir a su espalda.

"Su transporte llegó, mi hermosa señora."

Rarity subió pausadamente por el ala hasta la espalda de su esposo. En cuanto Spike se aseguró que estuviera bien firme y sin riesgo de resbalar comenzó a aletear cada vez con más fuerza. Ya se encontraba a escaza altura sobre la ciudad cuando dio una amplia vuelta.

"¿Spike? Esta no es la ruta a los terrenos privados de las princesas, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Creí que a la dama le gustaría disfrutar de la vista nocturna de la ciudad."

El dragón giraba en amplios círculos sobre la capital con las luces reflejándose en sus brillantes escamas. Spike le indicaba a una Rarity maravilladla ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos de igual manera sitios de importancia histórica o lugares donde algo gracioso le habría pasado.

"En esa plaza una vez Twilight y yo estábamos corriendo para que llegara a tiempo a clases pero ella se detuvo de improviso y termine chocando con ella y arrojándola a la fuente. ¡Hey!, ¿ves esa torre?, en la parte más alta vivimos Twilight y yo antes de mudarnos a Ponyville."

Spike dio otro giro y un enorme complejo de edificios apareció frente a ellos. Spike lo señalo emocionado.

"Esa es la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios dotados… ahí es donde nací."

El dragón guardó silencio por unos minutos.

"Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la cena." Dijo después de un rato.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, en los terrenos privados de las princesas en el bosque a las afueras de Canterlot. La cena también era de beneficencia, donde cada asistente Había pagado una fuerte suma para poder entrar. En el caso de la pareja su admisión había sido cubierta por las princesas como una muestra de agradecimiento por haber organizado la subasta en primer lugar, lo cual a su vez las inspiró para realizar la cena.

Spike tomó su lugar en la larga fila de carruajes que llegaban al evento. El dragón aterrizó frente a un viejo unicornio del palacio, el cual se encontraba frente a la puerta, custodiada por dos unicornios de la guardia nocturna, de la adornada valla que delimitaba el área donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. El portero repasó una larga lista de invitados.

"¿Lady y Lord Draco de Ponyville?"

Spike se encogió de hombros.

"No, nos está confundiendo con otra pareja de dragón y unicornio."

El pony entrecerró los ojos antes de indicarles a los guardias que les permitieran pasar. Rarity caminó lentamente entre los guardias. La entrada era demasiado baja y estrecha para Spike quien simple y alegremente la brincó provocando un ligero estremecimiento de tierra al caer junto a su esposa. Este hecho provocó que la mayoría de los ponies que ya estaban disfrutando de la velada inmediatamente miraran hacia ellos.

El dragón sonrió y se tocó el ala del sombrero con un extremo del bastón.

"Lo siento damas y caballeros, ser tan grande tiene sus inconvenientes."

La mayoría de los invitados regresó a sus asuntos. Todos excepto un unicornio de color azul y crin verde mar. Se encontraba elegantemente vestido de manera semejante a Spike y su ropa permitía ver su cutie mark, tres estrellas sobre una nube.

El unicornio se les acercó e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Un placer conocerlos, Lord Spike, Lady Rarity."

El dragón sonrió y sin pensarlo extendió su garra hacia el unicornio.

"Igualmente."

Rarity se aclaró la garganta, cosa que inmediatamente Spike reconoció como una señal de que había metido la pata. La diseñadora se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

"El placer es todo nuestro Señor…"

"Oh discúlpenme, que modales los míos. Lord Bright Star Tercero, de la familia Star Shine, de la Alta Corte de Canterlot."

Rarity contuvo de manera admirable su sorpresa. Habia conocido a muchos ponies famosos, ricos o miembros de la nobleza menor como ella misma o sus amigas. Pero con la excepción del Príncipe Blueblood jamás Había entablado conversación con un miembro de la Alta Corte de Canterlot. El grupo de unicornios descendientes de la realeza del reino perdido de Unicornia que junto a las princesas gobernaban Equestria. La corte se regía por una complicada y estricta serie de normas que, por ejemplo, impedían que la princesa Cadence, a pesar de ser prima de Blueblood, formara parte de esta debido a que su madre era una pegaso.

Lord Bright Star continúo hablando.

"En realidad es todo un placer conocer a la pareja que ha dado tanto de que hablar. Ciertamente la mayoría de los que aquí están realizaron su donación con tal de verlos más de cerca y conocerlos mejor."

Spike sonrió

"Bueno, no tenemos nada en especial… a parte de lo obvio, claro. Son las buenas intenciones de los ponies lo que los trajeron aquí, no otra cosa."

El unicornio se caló el sombrero de copa y su sonrisa cambió de intención.

"Por el contrario Lord Spike. Lo que los trajo aquí es lo que usted llama 'lo obvio'. Todos queremos ver de cerca al monstruo y su domadora."

Las sonrisas se borraron de los labios de la pareja. Bright Star continúo hablando.

"Así es, para muchos de nosotros es emocionante la idea de poder ver de cerca un dragón semi domesticado. En especial el que es protagonista de los artículos tan famosos del Manehattan Times.

Los escribió un tal Feather Weight y le valieron ganar un premio Fillytzer. Los más exitosos se centran en el sitio de Fillydelphia y la actuación del decimosegundo escuadrón de pegasos de la guardia nocturna. Recuerdo en especial un fragmento donde una entrevistada relata como en el jardín de su casa encontró el cuerpo carbonizado de un grifo. O también el fragmento que describe como uno de los pegasos le rompió las alas a un grifo y cuando este cayó al suelo Lord Spike lo golpeo repetidamente con su puño.

Debo felicitarla lady Rarity, realmente debió de ser difícil lograr que tal bestia asesina diera la apariencia de estar civilizado."

Spike respiraba rápidamente al mismo tiempo que movía nerviosamente sus garras. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Rarity se adelantó.

"Escúcheme bien, 'Lord' Bright Star, Spike tal vez hizo esas cosas horribles, pero en ese entonces estaba confundido y lo hacía con la mejor intención: Evitar que se repitiera lo que pasó en Appleloosa. Y estoy perfectamente segura que hizo más que usted que de seguro solo se quejo que la guerra hizo más difícil conseguir su tipo favorito de té.

Además le puedo asegurar que Spike es mucho más corcel de lo que es usted. Es cierto, es un dragón, pero es inteligente, gracioso, generoso, amigable, un excelente esposo, hermano y amigo. El no juzga a los demás por lo que hicieron en el pasado y está siempre dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad.

La única bestia incivilizada es usted, que cree que el hecho de haber nacido en una familia importante le da derecho a juzgar a alguien por las circunstancias de su nacimiento o algunos eventos desafortunados de su vida. Ahora si nos disculpa mi esposo y yo vamos a disfrutar de esta velada y le voy a pedir que por favor no nos dirija la palabra nunca más."

Rarity comenzó a caminar y Spike la siguió dedicando una última mirada al unicornio con unos ojos que se habían vuelto semejantes a los de una serpiente. Lord Bright Star sonrió, se acomodo nuevamente el sombrero.

"La familia es un punto muy débil" murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del príncipe Blueblood.

Por su parte la pareja avanzaba rápidamente, Rarity aun respiraba aceleradamente hasta que sintió una garra de Spike en el hombro.

"Muchas gracias, aunque se supone que es el corcel el que defiende a la esposa."

"Bueno querido, tu y yo definitivamente no somos la pareja típica."

Spike se rio abiertamente y cubrió con su ala a Rarity antes de que un pequeño detalle le llamara la atención.

"La música es agradable, ¿Quieres bailar?"

Celestia y Luna observaban desde su mesa a la pareja mientras bailaba. La princesa del día se inclinó hacia su hermana menor.

"¿No se ven adorables, Luna?"

"Así es querida hermana, irradian felicidad y provocan agradables sensaciones a quien los observa."

"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?"

"Si hermana, pero, ¿Acaso no es interferir directamente en la vida de los ponies?, tú misma me dijiste durante los eventos bélicos anteriores que el hecho de que nuestros padres no se pronunciaran de alguna manera no significaba que aprobaran nuestras acciones."

"Luna, solo te pedí ayuda para jugarle una buena broma a Twilight, lo que ella deduzca de esa broma esta fuera de nuestro control."

Luna sonrió y regresó su vista a la pista.

"En ese caso esperemos que sus deducciones sean correctas."


	4. Sangre

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Sangre.**

Strong Hoof se levantó de su cama en el dormitorio de los trabajadores. Varios de sus compañeros ya estaban en plena actividad aun antes de que los gallos cantaran o incluso aun antes de que la princesa Celestia elevara el sol.

El pony de tierra se preparó mentalmente al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus alforjas llenas de todo lo necesario para el día. El gran día de su nuevo jefe, el señor Big Macintosh. Salió del dormitorio e inició con la primera de las muchas tareas que tenía que llevar a cabo ese día.

Realmente se sentía feliz de que después de su bizarro primer día en Ponyville hubiera terminado en una granja dirigida por una familia de ponies de tierra que se comportaban como las princesas mandan. Lo único peculiar en la familia era quizá el hecho que la señorita Applejack era visitada cada fin de semana por un unicornio de la guardia nocturna al igual que el señor Macintosh se fuera a casar con una pegaso.

Pero a diferencia de sus padres Strong Hoof era un pony de mente abierta y no le importaban las relaciones entre ponies de diferente tipo o, ya puestos, del mismo sexo. Aparte de eso el joven Mint Blast era agradable y ni que decir de la señorita Fluttershy, una de las ponies más amables que jamás hubiera tenido el placer de conocer.

Por lo que había escuchado ella y la señorita Applejack eran amigas muy cercanas, al igual que una unicornio de color blanco que había visitado la granja un par de veces en los seis días que él tenía de trabajar ahí. Eventualmente cuando faltaban pocas horas para el medio día llegó a un lugar despejado donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y el banquete. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden y que las peculiares estructuras de madera y tela que la señorita Apple Bloom había colocado alrededor de las mesas para que no fueran afectadas por el viento realmente habían funcionado.

Strong Hoof se disponía a barrer unas cuantas hojas caídas cuando escuchó un silbido en el aire. Al girar la cabeza alcanzó a ver en las alturas a tres pequeños puntos que dejaban una estela detrás de sí. Dos iban hasta el frente, uno dejaba una estela de los siete colores del arcoíris tras de sí mientras que el otro dejaba nubes de color oscuro con pequeños relámpagos, más atrás de estos dos el más pequeño dejaba una delgada línea de llamas.

Los tres puntos giraron y descendieron y antes de que el pony de tierra pudiera hacer algo pasaron rozando las copas de los árboles y desprendiendo más hojas de estos. Afortunadamente las estructuras protectoras resistieron el viento generado por los bólidos al pasar.

"Lo siento, no era nuestra intención."

Strong Hoof levantó la vista hacia el cielo, donde tres pegasos flotaban sobre él. La que había hablado era una yegua de color azul con una crin multicolor. A su lado estaba un corcel de color azul casi blanco y una crin negra, su cutie mark curiosamente un pie con dos alas. A una altura un poco menor había otra yegua, aparentemente de la edad de la señorita Apple Bloom, su cuerpo de color naranja y su crin purpura con una cutie mark un escudo con dos alas en llamas.

Los pegasos descendieron hasta posarse en frente de él, la yegua más grande se dirigió a la menor.

"Scoot, habías dicho que se podía aterrizar sin ningún problema aquí."

La joven pegaso sonrió.

"Ahora que lo pienso era obvio que pondrían las mesas aquí, lo siento."

La pegaso de crin multicolor se acercó a Strong Hoof y le ofreció una pezuña.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y ellos son mi compañero Soarin y mi hermana Scootaloo. Somos amigos de la familia Apple y de Fluttershy. Si nos permites un momento arreglaremos este desastre."

Los tres pegasos comenzaron a aletear creando una suave brisa que no solo removió las hojas que habían desprendido sino que también se llevó las que le faltaba a Strong Hoof de barrer. Con un ademan de parte de Rainbow los pegasos se despidieron y se dirigieron a la casa de los Apple. Strong Hoof se encogió de hombros, guardó su escoba y se dirigió a completar su siguiente tarea en la entrada. La señorita Applejack le había dicho que algunas amigas suyas iban a llegar temprano para ayudar con la boda así que…

"¡Hola Strong Hoof! ¿me extrañaste?"

Strong Hoof giró la cabeza lentamente, no era posible. La pesadilla rosada estaba ahí, acompañada de su tres pequeñas ayudantes y detrás de ellas un pony gris en todos los aspectos al que obviamente le habían chupado el alma o algo así y lo obligaban a arrastrar tras de sí un enorme carro lleno de decoraciones y dulces.

La amenaza rosa pasó a su lado cantando alegremente al igual que las tres pequeñas, la pobre alma desafortunada se presento a sí mismo como Grey Skies y fue cuando Strong Hoof notó su cutie mark, una nube gris.

El pobre pony de tierra notó otra cosa en su mente, un patrón que se repetía. Después de todo la señorita Apple Bloom era amiga de los unicornios que habían hecho enojar a la bruja. Si eran invitados a la boda entonces lo más probable era que…

"Porrr que no podemos tele trrransporrrtarnos?"

"Caminar un poco te hará bien. Aunque debo de decir que me alegra que hayas querido venir"

"Porrr favorrr, como si me interrresarrra en verrrdad la boda entrrre el herrrmano de la grrranjera y la miedosa. Tengo mis rrrazones"

Strong Hoof se giró lentamente, si, ahí estaban. La bruja y la pony de la biblioteca que en el momento en el que fue a pedirle ayuda estaba murmurando cosas acerca de compatibilidad de sangre y periodos de gestación. La unicornio se detuvo en cuanto lo vio.

"¡Ha!, eres tú de nuevo. La otra vez no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos bien, Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ella es Trixie Lulamoon, es mi… compañera de cuarto, supongo."

"Strong Hoof, un placer." Respondió este de la manera más educada posible

Las dos unicornios continuaron su camino. Strong Hoof suspiró y comenzó a contar para sí mismo. Cinco, cuatro, tres…

Una enorme sombra se proyectó sobre el suelo y a pocos metros de él aterrizó el dragón, de entre sus garras saltó elegantemente la unicornio que en otras ocasiones había visto en la granja acompañada de otra unicornio de menor edad con una cutie mark que era una partitura en forma de corazón. Spike se giró y lo saludó antes de continuar su camino cubriendo del sol con su ala a las unicornios. Strong Hoof se encogió de hombros y recogió sus herramientas. Le gustaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas y estaba completamente seguro de que nada podría de ninguna forma superar al dragón. Qué curioso, pensó, si no fuera imposible Strong Hoof diría que eso que se acercaba lentamente eran los carruajes reales.

En la habitación de Applejack Rarity le daba los últimos toques al vestido de Fluttershy, el cual era de una ligera tela de color blanco en los bordes y que gradualmente se volvía de color rosa al ir subiendo, la cabeza de la pequeña pegaso estaba coronada por una sencilla guirnalda de lilys con el mismo patrón de color. La tela del vestido esta doblada de tal forma que semejaban los pétalos de la flor, que era la favorita de Fluttershy.

Rarity ya tenía puesto su vestido que seguía un tema similar pero más sencillo y teniendo como base las rosas. Applejack entró en ese momento, su vestido basado en los girasoles.

"¿Cómo esta todo aquí?, ¿Ya esta lista mi nueva hermana?"

Rarity se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Todo listo. ¿Acaso no se ve deslumbrante?"

Tanto Applejack como Rarity notaron que la pegaso constantemente se llevaba una pezuña al vientre. Applejack se le acercó y la abrazó.

"No te preocupes dulzura, apenas tienes tres meses, no se nota. Además en estos tiempos ya no importa tanto que tu y Big Mac se hayan comido el postre antes de la cena."

"Pe...Pero, cuando nazca el bebé algunos ponies se darán cuenta que nació antes de tiempo. Y pensaran que Big Mac y yo nos casamos por obligación y que yo soy… de ese tipo de yeguas. ¡Pero no soy así!, Big Mac y yo nos queremos mucho y lo que paso fue que…"

Rarity también la abrazó

"Tranquila, te conocemos bien a ti y a Big Mac. Sabemos que amor más puro que el que hay entre ustedes dos es muy difícil de encontrar y ese pequeño paquete de alegría que viene en camino es la mejor prueba."

Applejack le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Fluttershy.

"Además ten por seguro que si alguien se atreviera a decir algo de ti o de mi sobrino lo pateare tan duro que lo mandare directo a Cloudsdale."

Fluttershy asintió lentamente pero aun se reflejaba algo de miedo en su rostro, Applejack miro a Rarity.

"¿Podrías bajar y decirles por favor que nos esperen un poco más?"

Rarity asintió y bajó rápidamente. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco celosa de no ser quien aconsejara a su mejor amiga en ese momento, pero tenía que admitir que de las seis Applejack era la que tenía más sentido común y esa sabiduría simple y sencilla que solo se adquiere con años de trabajo duro al aire libre, además que dentro de unos cuantos minutos las dos serian hermanas.

Rápidamente se aproximó al arco de madera adornado con innumerables flores que fue construido por Apple Bloom en donde las princesas esperaban pacientemente, realizó una pequeña reverencia.

"Fluttershy estará lista en unos momentos sus majestades."

Celestia asintió con una sonrisa y Rarity rápidamente tomó su lugar entre Twilight, cuyo vestido correspondía las violetas, y Rainbow, que había elegido margaritas más bien porque fue la primera flor que vio a través de la ventana de la boutique que por otra cosa, que se encontraba a un lado de Pinkie con un vestido basado en hortensias.

La unicornio observó a la gran multitud, compuesta en su gran mayoría por los innumerables miembros de la familia Apple. También estaban los trabajadores de la granja. Del lado de la novia había muy pocos invitados. Rarity se inclinó hacia Twilight.

"Es una lástima que Fluttershy tenga tan pocos amigos ponies, la mayoría estamos aquí al frente."

"Bueno, si cuentas los animales creo que la cantidad es casi igual a la de Big Mac."

"No es lo mismo, aunque admito que el oso con corbata de moño se ve extrañamente elegante. Y es bueno que Angel trajera un pañuelo, jamás me imagine que un conejo pudiera llorar tanto.

Además debo añadir que Big Mac se ve muy apuesto de tuxedo. Espero que Fluttershy lo haga dejar de usar ese viejo collar todo el tiempo."

Rarity repasó a los pocos ponies fuera de las guardianas de la harmonía que eran amigas de Fluttershy. Ahí estaban Aloe y Lotus, Blossomforth, Cloud Chaser y Flitter, también estaba Shaggy Heart, la veterinaria del pueblo.

Había dos pegasos mas, un corcel de mirada seria y crin negra perfectamente peinada, el cuerpo era color naranja oscuro y la cutie mark un sol sobre una nube. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Rarity era la yegua, elegantemente peinada y vestida. Su crin era de un tono rosa fuerte que contrastaba con su cuerpo color lavanda, la cutie mark un espejo engarzado en joyas. Rarity la reconoció de inmediato.

"¡No puede ser!, ¡Esa es Dazzling Vision!, Es una de las actrices y modelos más famosas de Cloudsdale."

Rarity miró a Rainbow buscando una confirmación, la pegaso tardó unos minutos en captar la intención en la mirada de su amiga.

"Ah sí, ellos son los padres de Fluttershy, su madre es algo famosa, pero su padre, Sunny Day, es el director de la fabrica del clima."

La unicornio tuvo algunos problemas para borrar la expresión en su rostro. Fluttershy solo se había limitado a decir que su madre era conocida por muchos ponies y que su padre trabajaba en la fábrica.

En ese momento Applejack apareció junto a ellas con una enorme sonrisa.

"Todo listo."

Les llegó una hermosa melodía, una mezcla perfecta entre la gracia natural de las aves de Fluttershy y la voz armoniosa de Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy caminaba lentamente entre los dos grupos de invitados mientras las trillizas llevaban la cola de su vestido, muchos de los invitados se sorprendieron al notar que lo que adornaba toda la crin de Fluttershy no eran broches, sino mariposas reales que se habían posado delicadamente en esta.

La pequeña pegaso sonreía aunque mantenía la vista baja y estaba increíblemente ruborizada. Al llegar al frente tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para levantar la vista, aunque una vez que se encontró con los ojos de Big Mac se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba. Celestia dio un par de pasos hacia el frente.

"Mis queridos ponies. Me complace estar hoy entre ustedes para celebrar la unió de estos magníficos ponies. Lady Fluttershy y, a partir de hoy, Lord Big Macintosh. Una pareja que comparte su profundo amor por los demás y los deseos de aliviar el sufrimiento de aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos."

Luna se colocó a un lado de su hermana.

"No es necesario que os recordemos lo que estos ejemplares ponies llevaron a cabo en los difíciles momentos que nos aquejaron tiempo atrás. Lord Big Macintosh se convirtió en un ejemplo de generosidad y entereza al ayudar a sus vecinos mas necesitados sin pedir nada a cambio, Lady Fluttershy fue una luz de esperanza que llevó alivio y paz a los corazones afectados por las contiendas."

Fluttershy levantó su pata derecha y Big Macintosh hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, cuando ambas pezuñas se tocaron las princesas las anudaron con un listón dorado y uno purpura mientras ambas recitaban:

"Que el sol, la luna y las estrellas guíen por toda la eternidad vuestros caminos en esta maravillosa vida nueva que habéis comenzado."

En el momento en que las princesas terminaron el verso los invitados estallaron en exclamaciones de alegría al mismo tiempo que todas las mariposas en la crin de Fluttershy emprendieron el vuelo. Los flamantes esposos avanzaron lentamente con sus pezuñas unidas al lugar donde se celebraría la comida.

A pesar de que cada rama de la familia Apple tenía asignada una mesa bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que hubiera intercambios de lugares, juegos y el banquete de bodas se convirtiera en una fiesta al viejo estilo de los granjeros de Equestria.

Mientras la celebración se encontraba en su apogeo las princesas se acercaron a Twilight Y Trixie, Celestia y su aprendiz frotaron brevemente sus cabezas mientras Trixie hacía una reverencia y besaba la pezuña de la princesa de la noche.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír, causando un bufido por parte de Trixie. La unicornio púrpura se acercó más a las princesas.

"Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir princesas. Creí que estaban muy ocupadas con la reconstrucción y todo eso."

Celestia le sonrió.

"Así es Twilight, pero esto es lo menos que podíamos hacer por Fluttershy, además de que nos da algo de descanso, especialmente por lo que se viene encima."

Twilight inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. La princesa continúo hablando.

"Luna y yo crearemos un senado, con igual poder que la Alta Corte de Canterlot. Estará formado por representantes de todas las regiones de Equestria sin importar su tipo de pony o su clase social y esperamos que sirva para compensar la influencia de la Alta Corte, a muchos de los nobles no les gustara y harán todo lo que esté en sus pezuñas para evitarlo."

Luna asintió lentamente y se acercó más a las unicornios.

"Pero no hablemos de eso antes de tiempo. Mi querida hermana y yo hemos venido aquí a tener algo de esparcimiento. Adicionalmente tengo curiosidad. Decidme, aprendiz mía, ¿habéis hecho progresos en tus estudios, en especial en los referentes a la amistad?"

Trixie sonrió nerviosa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Twilight se adelantó.

"Oh si, ha aprendido mucho. De hecho estará lista para mandar reportes de amistad en unos cuantos días."

Luna sonrió y extendió un poco sus alas.

"¡Maravilloso!, los esperare con gran emoción y haré espacio en mi agenda para poder deleitarme con su lectura."

Celestia colocó una pezuña en el hombro de su hermana.

"Siento interrumpirte Luna, pero creo que debemos apresurarnos si queremos probar algo del pastel. Y yo realmente deseo probar ese pastel."

Mientras las princesas se alejaban Trixie miró a Twilight.

"Buena jugada Sparrrkle, debo admitirrrlo. Perrro esto no se quedarrra así."

"Por favor Trixie. Se lo que te está pasando, yo también pensaba que hacer amigos era una pérdida de tiempo y que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Date una oportunidad. ¿O acaso quieres pasar toda tu vida sola?"

A poca distancia de ahí Rainbow Dash observaba mientras Soarin devoraba su cuarto pie de la tarde, Applejack se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"Debiste haberme avisado que él vendría para preparar mas."

Rainbow sonrió.

"Bueno, en cuanto le mencione donde seria la boda se emocionó como un potro, es muy gracioso cuando se pone así."

"¿Entonces lo trajiste solamente a comer pie?"

Rainbow se sonrojó.

"Bueno… no, quería que estuviera conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué?, ya no me importa admitirlo. Desde que adopte a Scootaloo me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas por miedo y orgullo. La vida es una aventura y hay que vivirla al máximo. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es con alguien a tu lado. Hablando de eso, ¿Coma va todo entre tú y Mint Blast?"

La pony granjera sonrió.

"Todo tranquilo compañera. Es un corcel hecho y derecho y sabe comportarse, sobre todo cuando Big Mac esta cerca. Aunque ahora con lo que él y Fluttershy hicieron no sé con qué cara va a poder decir algo. Además Mint Blast me ha ayudado a poder disfrutar de cosas como esta después de lo que paso en Appleloosa."

Applejack cerró los ojos y suspiró, al abrirlos notó un pony en la entrada de la granja. Se lo señaló a Rainbow y ambas se acercaron.

Se sorprendieron ante el aspecto del pony. Su complexión era casi tan grande como la de Big Macintosh, usaba un enorme manto de color marrón que arrastraba por el suelo y lo cubría por completo dejando visible solo la cabeza. Su crin era larga y pelirroja, peinada en numerosas trenzas al igual que su barba. La mirada era firme y más vieja de lo que indicaba el resto del rostro. Los ojos grises al igual que lo que se podía ver de su pelaje.

Applejack le extendió una pezuña.

"¡Hola!, discúlpame pero creo que no te conozco, ¿eres amigo de Fluttershy?"

El pony miró la pezuña que se le ofrecía y regresó su mirada a Applejack. Cuando comenzó a hablar su acento les pareció muy particular a las yeguas.

"Lamento interrumpir lo que obviamente es una celebración y le suplico que perdone mi descortesía al no regresar el saludo. Mi nombre es Sleipnir, el mensajero. Estoy buscando a sus majestades. En su morada sagrada en la ciudad en las montañas me dijeron que estarían en una villa llamada Ponyville en un lugar conocido com Sweet Apple Acres. ¿Es aquí?"

Applejack asintió lentamente.

"Has llegado al lugar indicado compañero. Las princesas están ahí adentro, pasa y siéntete como en casa."

"Lo siento, los asuntos que me traen aquí son privados. ¿Podría por favor llamarlas?"

Las yeguas se miraron mutuamente por unos momentos, Applejack regresó a la granja mientras Rainbow miraba al pony.

"Debe ser difícil tener que estarse quitando y poniendo esa cosa para volar."

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, si llegaste a Canterlot cuando las princesas ya no estaban ahí entonces eso fue en la mañana, y la única forma de llegar tan rápido desde ahí hasta aquí es volando."

Sleipnir parpadeó y no contestó a la pregunta de Rainbow. El silencio duró varios incómodos minutos hasta que las princesas llegaron. Las gobernantes de Equestria no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que les provocó el encuentro con el pony.

De inmediato estas se alejaron junto con el pony e intercambiaron palabras rápidamente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos de Applejack y Rainbow no pudieron escuchar que es lo que se decían. Al cabo de unos minutos las princesas regresaron. Applejack se les acercó mientras el extraño pony se alejaba lentamente.

"¿Todo bien princesas?"

Luna asintió.

"Así es mi apreciada Applejack, regresemos a la celebración."

Rainbow Dash se giró hacia Sleipnir.

"Hey amigo, ¿no quieres ni siquiera un poco de…?"

El pony ya no se encontraba ahí. Rainbow miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones, estaba a punto de despegar cuando escuchó la voz de Celestia.

"El tiene siempre mucha prisa, no te preocupes y no trates de ver donde esta, ya se debe de encontrar a gran distancia."

El día avanzó lentamente y al anochecer la fiesta continuaba en Sweet Apple Acres a pesar de que los nuevos esposos ya se habían retirado un par de horas antes. Twilight acababa de despedirse de las princesas cuando notó una gran sombra a sus espaldas. Spike sostenía a Rarity entre sus garras.

"Adiós querida, ya nos vamos a nuestra casa. Han sido unos días muy atareados para nosotros."

"Está bien, yo también estoy algo cansada, por lo que Applejack me dijo sus parientes continuaran festejando hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Rainbow, Soarin Y Scootaloo se quedaran aquí y mañana regresaran a Cloudsdale. ¿Sweetie belle regresara con ustedes o ira a casa de tus padres?"

Rarity negó con la cabeza.

"Ella y las otras dos se quedaran a dormir en su casa club, para recordar viejos tiempos. Twilight, antes de que saliéramos para Canterlot nos dijiste que investigarías acerca de lo del bebé. ¿Has encontrado algo?"

La unicornio purpura sonrió.

"Se los diré todo mañana, en la biblioteca después del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tanto el dragón como su esposa asintieron con una gran sonrisa al ver la de Twilight. Spike se giró dando la cara hacia la montaña donde vivía.

"Nos vemos mañana entonces." Dijo antes de elevarse con un poderoso y energético movimiento de sus alas que levantó gran cantidad de polvo del suelo despeinando a Twilight.

Mientras recorrían el cielo Spike no podía contener las palabras que inundaban su mente.

"¿Viste como sonreía?, ¡Encontró algo!, Apostaría mis alas a que encontró algo. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!, un pequeño Spike que será el corcel más asombroso de la historia."

Rarity tuvo que gritar para poder hacerse oír en la corriente de aire generada por la gran velocidad del dragón.

"¡Spike cálmate! Apenas me puedo sostener… además nada indica que sea un potro, podía ser una potrilla"

"En ese caso será una lástima para las yeguas."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, tú te sacaste el premio mayor y te quedaste conmigo para desgracia de las demás. Admítelo, tengo la personalidad y el físico que hace que las yeguas se derritan. Si tuviéramos un potro el heredaría todo eso"

"Eso de derretirse seria más bien por tu aliento querido. Y fuiste tú el que salió más beneficiado al poder añadir mi elegancia, sofisticación y clase a tu vida."

"¿En serio?, pues dudo mucho que hayas podido casarse con otro corcel que pudiera hacer algo como… ¡Esto!"

Spike elevó la cabeza e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar altura, en cuestión de segundos se elevó sobre la cubierta de nubes permitiéndole a Rarity tener una incomparable vista del cielo en el momento en el que la luna se elevaba sobre el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a encenderse. En el gran espacio sin nubes incluso se podía ver las ciudades de Canterlot y Cloudsdale a la distancia.

"¿Acaso algún pegaso podría haberte mostrado esto?"

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron llenos de maravilla.

"Es hermoso Spike, gracias. Pero ya podemos bajar, sé que no te gusta volar tan alto."

"Si es por ti no importa que tan alto tenga que llegar."

Rarity rio y frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de Spike.

"Eso es muy lindo Spike, pero estoy cansada. ¿Podríamos regresar a casa?"

" ¿Entonces eso significa que esta noche no…?"

"Lo siento Spike, pero si tienes tantas energías puedes practicar el hacerte pequeño."

A la mañana del día siguiente Twilight comía con paciencia su sándwich de heno y lechuga mientras repasaba distraídamente un viejo libro y usaba su magia para marcar los ítems en la lista que mantenía al otro lado. Trixie por su parte mantenía la cara pegada a la mesa, no había tocado su almuerzo y solo se había limitado a gruñir y quejarse. La unicornio púrpura no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación de su compañera.

"¿Reserva especial del licor de manzana de Red Delicious?"

Trixie dejó escapar un gemido vagamente afirmativo.

"Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos hayas tenido otra interacción con los ponies que no sea aterrorizarlos o tratarlos como si fueran unos tontos. Supongo que sería un buen reporte para la princesa."

Se escuchó un gruñido molesto. Twilight continúo.

"¿Sabes?, Algunos de los primos de Applejack estaban realmente interesados en ti. Por cierto ¿a qué horas regresaste? No te escuche entrar."

Por primera vez en la mañana Trixie dejó salir unas cuantas palabras de su boca, mirando a Twilight a través de su crin despeinada.

"Los… grrranjeros… no son… mi tipo."

"Cualquiera hubiera dicho lo contrario, te veías muy animada entre ellos cuando me fui."

"¿Podrrrias… darrrme porrr favorrr… algo de agua?, y no hacerrr tanto rrruido."

"Ahora pides las cosas por favor, vamos mejorando."

Twilight sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo entregó a Trixie, esta se levantó un poco y temblorosamente elevó el vaso con su magia y se lo acercó a los labios. En ese momento se escuchó una serie de rápidos golpes en la puerta que en la cabeza de Trixie resonaron como si un par de minotauros golpearan unos gongs a cada lado de su cabeza.

Twilight bajó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta al mismo tiempo que con su magia despejaba el área dentro del círculo pintado en el suelo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Rarity que le sonreía y atrás de ella Spike agachado de tal forma que pudiera ver por la puerta.

"Buenos días querida. Espero no interrumpir tu desayuno pero Spike y yo no podíamos esperar más."

Twilight sonrió se movió a un lado para permitir pasar a Rarity

"Adelante, adelante. Tengo varias cosas que decirles."

Rarity entró a la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que Twilight tele transportaba a Spike al interior, inmediatamente la unicornio blanca se acurrucó junto a su esposo que le tomó una pesuña entre las puntas de su garra, ambos miraron expectantes a Twilight con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Esta se sentó frente a ellos y tomó aire

"Bien, lo primero es que a pesar de que busque exhaustivamente en esta biblioteca, en la de Manehattan y me puse en contacto con el director de la biblioteca de Canterlot y de que revise con sumo cuidado cada página del libro que me envió la princesa Celestia no encontré nada acerca de la posibilidad de unión de los dragones con alguna otra especie.

Sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta lo siguiente. Como es bien sabido los unicornios tenemos la capacidad de utilizar magia. Se ha teorizado mucho acerca de que si los dragones también poseen la capacidad de generar energía arcana. Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que si lo hacen, por ejemplo cuando Spike manda o recibe mensajes.

Existe la posibilidad de que esto pueda servir de base para una compatibilidad de sangre y una posible fecundación. Y es ahí donde entra esto."

Twilight acercó con su magia un pequeño libro que se veía viejo pero al mismo tiempo en excepcional buen estado. Spike lo reconoció al mismo tiempo que Rarity leía el titulo.

"¿Hechizos prácticos para toda ocasión, por Niu Tala El Increíblemente Magnifico?"

El dragón inclinó la cabeza.

"Twilight, tú misma dijiste que ese libro es muy extraño y que parecía que lo escribió un potro."

"Si, pero los hechizos son muy sencillos y todos los que he probado funcionan."

"¿Cómo el de 'lo quiero, lo necesito'?"

Twilight se sonrojó ante la mención del peculiar hechizo.

"Bueno, esa es una muestra de lo efectivos que son estos hechizos. El punto es que aquí hay uno. 'compatibilidad entre mascotas: como saber si puedes tener la mascota mas asombrosa'"

Rarity y Spike reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Mascotas?"

Twilight asintió

"Si, es el uso sugerido. Pero hice unos cuantos experimentos y comprobé que funciona con ponies. Lo probé con cruzas que sabemos son posibles: Ponies y Burros, Ponies y Zebras, ¡e incluso descubrí que las zebras y los burros también son compatibles! También lo pobre con cruzas imposibles: perro y gato, conejo y tortuga y así."

Spike se rascó la cabeza y miró preocupado a Twilight.

"¿y… como hiciste eso?"

"Con sangre por supuesto. No se necesita mucha, solo unos cuantos mililitros de cada una de las especies que se quiere verificar en un pequeño recipiente, lanzas el hechizo y listo, la mezcla de sangre se vuelve azul si son compatibles y negra si no lo son."

El cuerno de Twilight brilló, un pequeño carrito de servicio se acercó, en el había una jeringa, un elástico y un recipiente de vidrio grande y varios más pequeños.

"¿Listos?"

Spike y Rarity permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. La unicornio lentamente extendió su brazo. Twilight procedió a tomar una muestra de sangre que vació en el recipiente más grande, se volvió hacia el dragón.

"No creo que exista una aguja lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar tus escamas."

Spike se encogió de hombros y se encajó la garra de su pulgar derecho en la muñeca izquierda, después dejó caer unas cuantas gotas en el recipiente donde se mezclo con la sangre de Rarity. Twilight utilizó una pequeña varilla de vidrio para realizar la mezcla de manera más homogénea y la vació en los cuatro recipientes más pequeños.

"Aquí vamos."

Colocó su cuerno sobre uno de los recipientes, la punta del cuerno emitió un brillo que se propago a la sangre. Spike presionó delicadamente a Rarity contra su pecho. Ella pudo sentir el enorme corazón del dragón golpeando violentamente en el pecho de este. El suyo hacía lo mismo. El tiempo se congeló para los tres. Cada segundo tardándose unos cuantos siglos en pasar. La sangre dejó de brillar y lentamente a partir del centro su color cambió.

Negra.

Silencio, roto solamente por la agitada respiración de Rarity y el sonido que provoco la cola de Spike al caer sobre el suelo. Spike soltó lentamente a Rarity que tuvo dificultades para mantenerse en pie. Twilight se acercó rápidamente a un segundo recipiente.

"No se preocupen, no sería la primera vez que me equivoco con un hechizo."

El cuerno brilló de nuevo. La sangre brilló de nuevo, el color fue negro de nuevo.

"Debe de haber algo que estoy pasando por alto". Murmuro Twilight mientras leía de nueva cuenta el libro. "Creo que lo tengo."

Una vez más lanzó el hechizo, una vez más el tiempo se detuvo en la pequeña biblioteca. Negra

Twilight suspiró. "Tal vez la sangre de dragón altera el resultado… o la magia en la sangre de los dos interfiere... o…"

Rarity colocó una pezuña en el hombro de su amiga.

"Está bien Twilight, tú misma nos dijiste que no nos hiciéramos demasiadas ilusiones… muchas… muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo."

Twilight se vio reflejada en los ojos de su amiga que sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que lentamente bajaban por sus mejillas. Spike se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y aun mas encorvado, las garras apoyadas en el suelo con las palmas hacia arriba.

"¡Esperen!, hay algo mas."

Twilight corrió hacia una de las estanterías y un libro flotó desde la parte más alta rodeada de un brillo púrpura.

"Hace unos días tuve un sueño extraño y recordé este libro… aunque en realidad no recuerdo haberlo leído antes. Fue como un Deja Vu. Encontré esto:

'El Kirin es una criatura legendaria que también es conocida con el nombre de Qilin en los países de oriente. Se dice que su llegada anuncia el nacimiento o muerte de un gran sabio o líder. También se dice que su andar es tan delicado que no perturba la hierba bajo sus patas y que el mismo es un portador de una gran sabiduría y una gran magia capaz de rivalizar con la de los magos más famosos entre los unicornios.

Muchas historias ubican su morada en las cinco antiguas montañas de Xia, de acuerdo a estas historias si se realiza un peregrinaje hacia estas montañas con un propósito noble en el corazón existe la posibilidad de encontrarlo y este responderá cualquier pregunta que se le haga'."

Rarity suspiró, su voz se entrecortó y sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal.

"Twilight… no sé... no sé como eso nos puede ayudar de alguna forma."

Twilight giró el libro y se lo mostró a Rarity. El brillo alrededor del libro pasó de púrpura a blanco mientras Rarity observaba la página. Sin dejar de mirar el libro golpeó frenéticamente el costado de Spike hasta que este abrió los ojos y le dio un vistazo desganado. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Junta a la descripción había una ilustración de la criatura. Un largo cuerpo equino recubierto de escamas verdes, con una enorme crin roja que continuaba por la espalda y la larga cola de reptil hasta terminar en una borla similar a la de un león. Las patas tenían garras pequeñas en lugar de pezuñas y en la frente del mítico animal se encontraba un largo cuerno.

Spike tomó el libro entre sus garras y se lo acercó a los ojos.

"Es… es… ¡Es una mezcla perfecta!, ¡es un dragón y un unicornio!"

Twilight se acercó.

"El libro dice que es un mito, no es seguro que la criatura exista. Y aunque así fuera no me imagino en qué forma pudiera ayudarlos… pero algo me dice que… de alguna forma… es solo una corazonada."

Rarity asintió.

"¿Peregrinar?"

Twilight acercó su viejo globo geográfico.

"Xia está muy lejos, les tomara mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí, no se diga encontrar las cinco montañas."

Spike le regresó el libro a Twilight.

"¿Qué importa?, además. ¿No recuerdas a Nightmare Moon?, todos decían que era un mito pero tu tuviste una corazonada y resulto ser cierta."

Twilight volvió a revisar su globo.

"Spike, si deciden hacer el viaje tienen todo mi apoyo, sin embargo hay algo que deben saber y es solo un ejemplo de que no será fácil. La ruta más corta pasa directamente por los volcanes de Balaur Acasă, su primer obstáculo."

El dragón se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"No sería la primera vez que estoy en un volcán."

Twilight lo miró con seriedad.

"Exactamente Spike. Ya hemos estado ahí, Balaur Acasă es el lugar al que emigran los dragones."


	5. Garras Negras

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Garras Negras.**

Cuatro días después de la boda de Fluttershy un pequeño grupo se encontraba reunido a las afueras de la biblioteca de Ponyville. Spike, Sweetie Belle y Twilight revisaban los preparativos para el viaje. A algunos metros de distancia Rarity hablaba con sus padres.

El padre de Rarity no dejaba de moverse para atrás y para adelante.

"¡Primero eso de la guerra y ahora esto!, las veces anteriores lo entiendo, tu deber para con Equestria y todo eso. ¿Pero por que tienes que hacer esto?"

Rarity suspiró.

"Porque quiero, papá. Es una decisión que Spike y yo tomamos."

"¿Estás segura de que no usó alguno de sus extraños poderes de dragón para convencerte de esta locura?, después de todo he oído que las serpientes pueden hipnotizar a los ratones."

"¡Papá!"

La madre de Rarity intervino.

"Cariño, estamos preocupados por ti. Viajar a un país tan lejano sin estar seguros de que lo que están buscando existe. Además… si tú y Spike… lo siento querida pero por más que trato no puedo imaginármelo. Es decir, tu eres una pony y el un dragón… un reptil. ¿Cómo…? Hija, no sería normal."

"¿No es normal que desee tener un hijo con mi esposo?"

El padre de Rarity bufó.

"No si tu bendito esposo es una lagartija."

"¡Padre ya basta!"

"¡No!, fuimos bastante comprensivos con su noviazgo. Aceptamos su matrimonio… ¡Pero esto es demasiado!, ¿Si tanto desean tener un hijo porque no adoptan?"

Rarity decidió apelar a su madre.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuanto te enteraste que Sweetie Belle o yo estábamos en tu vientre?, ¿No recuerdas lo que sentías cuando nos veías dormidas en nuestras cunas?, ¿Cuándo obtuvimos nuestras cutie marks?

Quiero sentir eso mamá. Una nueva vida creciendo dentro de mí, dar a luz, alimentarla. Quiero ser madre. Quiero ser la madre de los hijos del ser que amo, y el también desea con toda su alma ser padre. Sabemos que podemos adoptar, pero es nuestra última opción. ¿Si ustedes hubieran estado en una situación similar no hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible por tener un hijo propio?"

La madre de Rarity cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras su padre dejó salir otro bufido. Rarity se acercó y los abrazó.

"Se que en el fondo entienden y comprendo su preocupación. Pero el y yo estaremos bien, se los prometo."

Spike se encontraba revisando el equipaje cuando escuchó un alegre grito. Un joven pony de tierra de pelaje pinto y una brújula por cutie mark se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¡Spike, Twilight!, lamento haberme tardado pero aquí tengo lo que me pidieron."

El joven pony sacó de sus alforjas varios rollos de papel de gran tamaño y se los entregó a Spike que inmediatamente los desenrolló y revisó.

"Muchas gracias Pipsqueak, son casi tan buenos como los que tenemos en el ejercito."

"No hay problema Spike. Cielos, viajar a Xia, realmente me gustaría ir con ustedes pero mis padres jamás me lo permitirían."

"Te traeremos algún recuerdo, no te preocupes."

"¡Gracias!"

Pipsqueak ayudó a revisar el equipaje aportando su conocimiento acerca de cómo realizar expediciones. Unos minutos después, Trixie se aproximo al grupo y le extendió un pequeño libro maltratado por años de uso a Spike.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un diccionarrrio, cerrrebro de lagarrrtija, ¿O acaso crrres que en todos los lugarrres porrr los que pasarrras hablan pony?"

Twilight revisó con gran curiosidad el libro.

"¿Un diccionario?, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?"

"Lo escrrribi yo misma, tiene todas las frrrases básicas que todo viajerrro debe conocer en diferentes idiomas y verrrsiones locales de pony. ¿Ya se te olvido que me ganaba la vida viajando de pueblo en pueblo?"

Spike sonrió y guardó el libro.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte Trixie, muy amable y muy inesperado."

"No lo hago porrr ustedes, si se lo escrrribo en el rrreporte a la prrrincesa tal vez me saque de aquí."

La unicornio azul se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo a la biblioteca.

"¡Y es solo un prrrestamo, lo quierrro de vuelta!"

Spike se rió.

"¿Sabes Twilight?, creo que eres una buena influencia para ella."

"Eso espero. Por cierto, yo también tengo un libro para ti."

La unicornio le entregó el enorme y antiguo libro que la princesa le había mandado hacia ya casi siete años cuando Spike tuvo su primer ataque de avaricia.

"Tal vez le falten muchas cosas, pero sigue siendo la fuente de información sobre dragones más completa que está disponible, espero que te sea de utilidad. Sobre todo en los volcanes."

"Vaya Twilight, muchas gracias. Te prometo que lo cuidare."

Rarity se acercó a ellos y se recargó contra una de las patas de Spike.

"¿Escuchaste todo verdad?"

El dragón se encogió de hombros y la cubrió con su ala.

"No pude evitarlo. No te preocupes, no estoy molesto con ellos. Entiendo su preocupación."

Twilight desenrolló una larga lista frente a ella.

"Bien, con los mapas listos ya solo nos falta revisar una cosa. ¿Tienes tu lente y el silbato, Rarity?"

"Si querida, los acabo de meter en mis alforjas."

"En ese caso están listos para partir."

Spike asintió, se giró y avanzó hacia los padres de Rarity.

"Señor Field Goal, señora Sea Delight. Entiendo su preocupación y su molestia. Pero les doy mi palabra de oficial de la guardia nocturna que protegeré a Rarity hasta con mi vida en caso de ser necesario. Ella regresara sana y salva."

El padre tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

"Siento lo que dije muchacho, pero Rarity es uno de nuestros dos diamantes, si entiendes lo que digo. Nos preocupa mucho cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle. Pero sabemos que está en buenas pezuñas... digo… ¿Cómo se llama eso que tienes tu?"

"Garras, señor. Gracias por su confianza."

Spike se acercó y abrazó a Twilight. Rarity hizo lo mismo con sus padres y su hermana. El dragón tomó el equipaje, que afortunadamente ahora era una cantidad manejable, y se lo ató a la espalda. Se inclinó y Rarity utilizó una de sus alas para subir también, como era la que hacían cuando se trataba de viajes largos. Dedicaron un último vistazo a sus seres queridos y con un poderoso batir de alas de Spike se elevaron.

Después de unos cuantos minutos abandonaron Ponyville, Spike se había decidió por volar a gran altura y aprovechar las corrientes de aire paras ahorrar energías, limitándose a mover sus cada par de minutos. Rarity se encontraba acostada cómodamente en su espalda por delante de los pocos bultos que llevaban consigo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar querido?"

"No sé bien. Cuando vine a pie me tomó casi dos semanas. Tal vez sean solo tres días si mantengo este paso. Por cierto, ¿Cómo rayos lograron alcanzarme tan rápido arrastrando ese disfraz tan ridículo?"

"No era ridículo, era uno de mis mejores trabajos tomando en cuenta cuan poco tiempo tuve para crearlo."

"Pues yo aun no entiendo como los otros dragones se lo creyeron."

"Hablando de eso, ¿crees que nos encontremos con mas dragones?"

"No sé, Twilight dijo que faltaban setenta y tres años para la próxima gran migración de dragones. Pero no sabe si habrá dragones viviendo ahí. Según Pipsqueak rodear las montañas nos tomaría casi dos meses, así que tendremos que tomar el riesgo, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Si, esperemos que pase lo mejor."

Al segundo día de viaje Spike pudo ver a la distancia la silueta de los volcanes, suspiró al notar que no se veía nada en el cielo. Tomó tierra en los bosques que rodeaban la cadena montañosa y después de que Rarity bajó la ayudó a preparar el pequeño campamento.

Cuando Rarity hubo cenado Spike le habló de su plan.

"A partir de ahora y hasta que crucemos los volcanes lo mejor será ir a pie. Por lo que pasó con el dragón del bosque Everfree creo que es un insulto mayor si uno entra volando al territorio de otro dragón. También quiero que camines por debajo de mi."

"¿Por qué?"

"Así si un dragón pasa volando por encima de nosotros no te vera. he visto aves de presa pequeñas que bajan en picada y le arrebatan las presas a otros animales. No quiero que algún dragón intente hacer algo similar pensando que te voy a comer o algo así."

"Muy bien querido, ¿algo más?"

"No, por el momento no. Si surge algo mas te lo diré."

Rarity se acercó a Spike y lo besó, se dio la vuelta y entró a la carpa individual donde se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir. Spike se recostó, pero no durmió, manteniendo toda la noche sus sentidos alertas y su vista fija en la sombra de las montañas que se recortaba contra el cielo estrelladlo.

Al día siguiente aun antes de que se elevara el sol Spike despertó a Rarity, rápidamente recogieron el campamento y reemprendieron el viaje como Spike lo había propuesto. A las pocas horas y ya cuando el sol se encontraba en el cielo abandonaron el bosque, caminando entre los arbustos bajos que rodeaban los volcanes. Por todos lados podían ver los restos quemados de arboles que seguían una línea precisa.

"Spike, ¿Por qué hacen eso?, ¿Por qué no quieren el bosque cerca de las montañas?"

"No sé, tal vez para que nadie se esconda entre los arboles como lo hicimos nosotros."

Continuaron caminando, Spike con todos sus sentidos al máximo. Entonces lo vio, cualquier otro pony que lo hubiera visto hubiera creído que se trataba de un ave a una altura mediana pero los ojos de Spike le permitieron ver lo que era en realidad. Un enorme dragón volando a gran altura. Inmediatamente se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"¿Spike qué pasa?"

"Un dragón, pero no sé si nos ha visto, podríamos intentar regresar corriendo al bosque pero eso definitivamente llamaría su atención."

Spike regresó su vista al cielo para ubicar al dragón, descendía y volaba en circunferencias cada vez menores que los tenían como centro. Intempestivamente plegó las alas y se dirigió en picada hacia ellos.

Spike respiraba agitadamente y con un solo movimiento se desató el equipaje de la espalda.

"¡Rarity Corre!"

Rarity dudó por unos segundos antes de salir a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar refugio en los arbustos bajos cercanos. Spike giró la cabeza de nuevo justo en el momento que recibió el impacto del cuerpo del dragón adulto que lo hizo rodar varios metros.

Al levantarse Spike instintivamente extendió las alas que se volvieron rojas y giró rugiendo hacia el dragón al mismo tiempo que blandía su cola, a la cual ya le habían crecido las púas. Por primera vez vio bien al dragón que lo atacaba.

Era completamente negro con los ojos rojo sangre, casi tres veces del tamaño de Spike. Al ver la demostración instintiva de Spike el dragón se detuvo en su carga, se levantó sobre las patas traseras y extendió las alas que inmediatamente adquirieron un patrón de colores amarillos y rojos junto al negro del resto del cuerpo. El dragón rugió, la furia que expresaba intimido a Spike. La bestia de color oscuro azotó con su cola la superficie enfrente de él creando un cráter con las púas de esta.

El dragón negro reanudó su ataque, Spike instintivamente movió la cola, bloqueando una de las garras. Sus sentidos le alertaron de otro ataque pero fue demasiado rápido para él. Sintió el golpe en un costado que de nueva cuenta lo hizo rodar. Su costado ardía, como durante la pelea con el general de los grifos durante la guerra, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión Spike ahora estaba en total control de sus instintos.

La revelación lo dejó frio. Se encontraba en el mismo estado de conciencia con la que pudo derrotar fácilmente al emperador de los grifos a pesar de la armadura mágica de este, el mismo estado en el que había resistido una descarga mágica directa contra su brazo sin sufrir ningún daño. Y el dragón lo tenía totalmente dominado. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento y lo que había vivido en la guerra en realidad todas su peleas habían sido contra alguien físicamente más débil que él y más pequeño. Solo se había enfrentado una vez con algo que no fuera así. Había peleado contra otro dragón más grande que él y casi lo mataron.

Su oponente lo miraba con una expresión confusa. Rugió de nuevo y cargó, Spike apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, bloqueó una garra con la suya, pero el golpe fue con tal intensidad que le provocó dolor que le entumeció el brazo. La cola del dragón más grande lo azotó, logrando penetrar sus duras escamas, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y gritar de dolor. Spike se sintió totalmente superado, era demasiado para él. Lo único que le quedaba era resistir el mayor tiempo posible para que Rarity escapara.

Escuchó una respiración agitada cerca de él, abrió los ojos y lanzo el golpe de inmediato, logrando desviar la mordida y al mismo tiempo lastimar por primera vez a la otra bestia. Inmediatamente se preparó para la respuesta que no tardo mucho en llegar. El dragón negro bajó de nuevo la cabeza, golpeando con esta a Spike en la propia. Spike se desoriento y solo tuvo una ligera sensación de que algo lo tomaba por la cola. Inmediatamente el aturdimiento dio lugar a una sensación más intensa. La de ser arrastrado por el suelo y lanzado.

Una vez más rodó por el suelo, al tratar de ponerse de pie sintió el azote de la cola del dragón en la suya, usando las púas de ambos para atrancarlo en el suelo, inmediatamente el dragón negro le hundió las garras en la espalda entre las dos alas, el punto más débil de la anatomía de un dragón. Finalmente la otra garra lo tomó por la garganta y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás. Por primera vez pudo escuchar algo más que un rugido de la otra bestia.

"¡Estoy harta de ustedes! Malditos idiotas que creen que pueden venir a tratar de robarme. ¡Mírame, estúpido!"

Spike abrió los ojos, el otro dragón bajó la cabeza de tal modo que se pudieron mirar a los ojos.

"Creí que con la última advertencia habían entendido. Pero ahora tendré que…"

El dragón negro olfateó. Se acercó más a Spike.

"¿Por qué hueles a ponies?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

El dragón negro rugió.

"¿Por qué demonios hueles a ponies?, ¿Has estado comiendo ponies?"

Spike trató de pensar lo más rápido posible cual sería la respuesta correcta

"¡No!, yo jamás le haría daño a un pony."

"¡Mientes!, ¿crees que no he oído esa historia antes?, ¡matan ponies, se llenan de su aroma y creen que así podrán engañarme!"

"¡Yo vivo con ponies!, ¡Estoy casado con una!"

El dragón encajó más profundamente su garra en la espalda de Spike y jaló con más fuerza de la cabeza.

"¿Casado?, esa es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado. Te voy a arrancar la cabeza por…"

Una tercera voz se escuchó, un grito desesperado.

"¡Es verdad, está casado conmigo!"

Rarity se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad, se detuvo a escasos metros de los dos dragones.

"El es mi esposo. Por favor, déjalo ir."

El dragón desencajó la garra que tenía clavada en la espalda de Spike y con un rápido movimiento atrapó a Rarity. Se la llevó a la cabeza, la olfateó, la lamió con su lengua bífida y luego se pasó la lengua por la nariz. Sin soltar a la pony hizo lo mismo con Spike.

La bestia se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Deposito a Rarity en el suelo y libero a Spike. El cual se levantó lentamente si dejar de mirar al otro dragón. El cual a su vez los miraba atentamente.

"Es imposible… pero sus aromas están entremezclados… de verdad… ¿de verdad es tu hembra?"

Spike continuaba en posición de alerta sin dejar de mirar al dragón.

"Mi esposa, si."

El dragón negro inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tu, unicornio. ¿Lo tienes o no lo tienes?, la prueba de la unión entre dragones y ponies."

Rarity se acercó más a Spike el cual inmediatamente la pegó a su cuerpo con una de sus garras, la unicornio se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

"Te refieres… ¿a esto?"

Mediante su magia Rarity sacó lentamente el pequeño silbato de sus alforjas. El dragón negro se acercó lentamente y lo tomó entre sus enormes garras.

"Si, Si. Tenía casi ciento cincuenta años sin verlo."

Levantó su vista hacia Spike.

"¿Entonces eres el tercer amigo de los ponies?"

Spike dudó por un momento. Tratando de concentrarse a través del dolor que venía de su espalda

"¿Si lo fuera sería algo bueno o malo?"

El dragón negro sonrió.

"Es bueno, es muy bueno. Siento mucho lo que paso. Pero tu entiendes, defendiendo mi territorio y todo eso."

Spike y Rarity continuaban inmóviles. El dragón negro señaló uno de los volcanes.

"Necesito que vengan a mi cueva, por favor."

La pareja de esposos no se movió.

"Si realmente quisiera matarlos ya lo hubiera hecho."

Rarity se acercó lentamente.

"Lamento ser descortés señor…"

"Soy hembra."

"…lamento ser descortés señora, pero tenemos algo de prisa… además de que debemos atender las heridas de mi esposo."

La dragona parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Por qué no te curas tu solo?, además no les recomiendo andar por aquí solos, somos tres los que cuidamos los nidos entre migraciones y los otros dos no son tan pacíficos como yo."

Spike y Rarity se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente Spike habló

"¿Curarme solo? No entiendo"

La dragona bufó.

"No creo haberte golpeado tan fuerte para que se te olvidara…"

Al ver el rostro confundido de Spike la dragona se acercó a él y lo sujetó ya sin tanta fuerza por el cuello. Rarity dejó escapar una exclamación de asco al ver como dejaba escurrir una gran cantidad de saliva en las heridas de la espalda, inmediatamente después lanzo una llama en el mismo lugar. Spike se sorprendió al notar que mientras la saliva se evaporaba su dolor disminuía. La dragona lo libero.

"Listo. ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron nada?"

Spike parpadeó y bajó la vista.

"Fui criado por ponies… es la segunda vez que hablo con otro dragón en toda mi vida."

La dragona guardó silencio por más tiempo y su actitud cambió de inmediato.

"¿Criado por ponies?... por favor, se los pido. Vengan a mi cueva por favor."

Spike y Rarity se miraron mutuamente, el dragón recogió el equipaje y se acercó a la dragona.

"De acuerdo, pero solo si nos prometes que podemos pasar por los volcanes sin ningún peligro."

"Tienes mi palabra."

La pareja la miró con recelo.

"Los dragones siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra… aunque supongo que tampoco lo sabes. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu hembra?"

"Mi esposa se llama Rarity, digo, Lady Rarity Draco de Ponyville, yo soy Lord Spike Draco de Canterlot."

La dragona bufó.

"¿Lord Spike Draco?, ¿Qué clase de nombre para un dragón es ese? Yo soy Denébola Garras Negras."

Spike y Rarity siguieron a Denébola hasta la falda de uno de los volcanes, ahí había una amplia grieta. Spike se detuvo cuando notó lo que adornaba la entrada, Denébola giró solamente un poco su cabeza.

"Muy efectivo como advertencia, ¿verdad?, son los huesos de un trió de idiotas que quisieron robarme mi montón hace unos años. Adolecentes estúpidos que creen que pueden probar que tan machos son, pensé que eras uno de esos."

El trió siguió por el pasaje húmedo y lleno de restos de animales para el desagrado de Rarity, de improviso la cueva se abrió, revelando un amplio espacio lleno de joyas, piedras preciosas, oro e inclusive esculturas y maderas preciosas.

Denébola se acostó en el montón y tomó el zafiro más grande que Rarity hubiera visto en su vida y se lo arrojó a la boca, devorándolo de un bocado.

"Y bien, señorita. ¿Qué es lo que nos quería mostrar?" preguntó la unicornio.

La dragona señalo un extremó de la cueva donde había dos enormes tapices, con un tamaño suficiente como para cubrir por completo la biblioteca de Ponyville. En uno se encontraba representado un dragón rojo rodeado de llamas, en el otro un dragón verde azul con las alas extendidas.

"Antares Cola Llameante y Regulus Alas de Muerte. El primer y el segundo dragón amigo de los ponies respectivamente. Mi abuelo y mi madre."

Spike caminó hasta acercarse a los tapices y miró a los dos dragones que habían tenido el titulo de amigo de los ponies ante de él. Se giró hacia Denébola.

"¿Si son tu abuelo y tu madre porque tu no fuiste la tercera?"

"Mi padre tuvo más influencia en mí, yo soy más bien tolerante con los ponies. Como un pony que acepta una familia de ratones viviendo en su casa… siempre y cuando no toquen su comida."

Miró fijamente a Rarity que se acercaba a un enorme cristal de cuarzo rosa casi de su tamaño. La unicornio sonrió y se aclaro la garganta.

"¿Pero dijiste que cuidabas los nidos no?"

"Si, es mi deber vigilar que nadie los estropeé durante migraciones. Los huevos son muy importantes para nosotros los dragones."

Spike se rio.

"Para mi madre no. De alguna manera mi huevo terminó entre las pezuñas de los ponies, no es que fuera algo malo."

Denébola guardó silencio. Rápidamente cambió de tema

"Entonces Spike, ¿Qué se siente ser criado por ponies?"

"Por lo que he visto es mucho mejor que ser criado por dragones. Todos los dragones con los que me he topado han sido unos abusivos que creen que por ser más fuertes eso les da derecho a matar a los demás."

Denébola se irguió.

"¿Mucho mejor?, ¡No sabes nada de tu cuerpo, no sabes nada la cultura de los tuyos!"

"¿Cultura?, ¿matar a unos jóvenes por una travesura y dejar sus restos colgando en la entrada de tu casa es cultura?, ¡Nada de lo que hacen los dragones tiene el menor parecido con la cultura!"

La dragona se acercó a Spike

"¿En serio?, dime ¿te gusta la música? Apuesto a que sabes tocar algún instrumento musical."

Spike asintió lentamente

"Se tocar el piano, la flauta y otras cosas, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?"

La dragona estiró el cuello y abrió su boca, lentamente se comenzó a escuchar un sonido grave que parecía venir mas del cuello de Denébola que de su boca. Conforme el primer sonido aumentaba de intensidad se pudo escuchar otro, más agudo, esta vez proveniente de la boca. En cuestión de segundos una melodía llenó el amplio espacio en el que se encontraban. Una multitud de sonidos diferentes emanando de un solo ser. Inclusive Rarity esta asombrada ante la harmonía, sutileza y belleza que se expresaban en la canción. El sonido se fue apagando hasta que finalmente Denébola sonrió.

"Y no han escuchado a las mejores. Todos los dragones sabemos cantar, de hecho se considera parte importante al momento de escoger pareja. Y ahora que lo pienso es imposible que no hayas tenido tanto contacto con otros dragones, tienes alas."

Spike parpadeó.

"¿Qué… que tienen que ver las alas con tener contacto con otros dragones?"

Denébola se llevó una garra a la cara

"¿Qué no te diste cuenta?, las alas aparecen después de la primera vez que un dragón se aparea. Tuviste que tener mucho contacto con otra dragona para poder tener unas alas de ese tamaño."

La dragona notó las miradas entre Spike Y Rarity.

"No es posible… ¡Tu y ella!,… pero… ¿cómo?, ella se ve joven y tu debiste de obtener tus alas hace mucho tiempo. Por tu tamaño debes de tener mínimo cien años."

"De hecho tengo menos de treinta."

Denébola guardó silencio.

"¿Menos de treinta y tienes ese tamaño?... ¡Los dragones adolecentes a los que mate tenían cuarenta años!, ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?...No te enseñaron a controlar tu avaricia, ¿verdad?"

Spike negó con la cabeza.

"Tuve algunos problemas al principio pero gracias a Rarity ya está todo bajo control. Ya no siento ningún deseo de acumular cosas… aunque tengo un pequeño montón. No tan grande como este por supuesto"

La dragona se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas.

"¡Ningún deseo de acumular cosas!, ¡estas negando tu naturaleza básica de dragón!, ¡esos ponies no te han convertido en nada más que en una parodia de lo que realmente eres!

¡Los dragones somos furia, somos orgullo, somos poder!, Somos un alma de fuego en un cuerpo de acero. Somos los verdaderos dueños del mundo. Solo permitimos la existencia de las demás razas porque es más fácil ignorarlos que exterminarlos. ¡Aun mi abuelo y mi madre sabían eso!"

"Tal vez, pero yo no soy así. Yo soy un alma de pony en un cuerpo de dragón."

"¿Has tenido problemas verdad? Te apuesto a que en más de una ocasión perdiste control de tu cuerpo. De hecho me atrevería a decir que no soy el primer dragón con el que peleas. No… peleaste con otro dragón y este casi te mata, ¿verdad? "

Spike asintió lentamente. Denébola sonrió triunfal

"¡Lo sabia! Por eso no te maté y pudiste lastimarme. Un dragón de tu tamaño no hubiera representado ningún problema para mí. Pero sobreviviste a la pelea con otro dragón y por eso eres más fuerte y resistente. ¿Sabías que los dragones somos la inspiración para aquello de 'lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte'? si sobrevivimos a una pelea al curarse nuestro cuerpo se ajusta para no ser lastimado por algo similar en el futuro.

Y estoy segura que el no poder controlar tus instintos te ha traído muchos problemas y muchos dolores innecesarios. Si hubieras sido criado por dragones y no por ponies jamás hubieras pasado por esas experiencias difíciles."

"Aun así no cambiaria mi vida por ninguna otra."

"¿Aunque sea una vida limitada llena de sufrimiento innecesario? Conozco a los ponies de mucho más tiempo que tu. Te puedo asegurar que fuera de tus amigos los demás te ven con miedo y para ellos eres solo un monstruo."

La tensión entre ambos dragones aumentó, Rarity intervino.

"Dijiste que no habías visto el silbato en ciento cincuenta años. ¿Qué le paso?"

Denébola la miró.

"Cuando mi madre murió le di el silbato y un libro a Celestia… junto con otra cosa de la que me quería deshacer porque me traía malos recuerdos. En ese entonces no me importaban muchas cosas y cometí muchos errores de los que me arrepiento. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto."

Rarity notó el cambió en la mirada de la dragona y se le acercó.

"Disculpa pero queremos hacerte otra pregunta. Sé que lo más probable es que jamás hayas escuchado de algo similar. ¿Es posible que un dragón y un pony tengan hijos?"

Denébola negó y soltó una pequeña risita.

"Jamás ningún dragón ha pensado en ensuciar su sangre mezclándose con alguna raza inferior. Así que no se si sea posible."

Rarity y Spike suspiraron. La dragona se levantó.

"Síganme, les prometí un pasaje seguro a través de los volcanes y los dragones siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra."

De nueva cuenta los guió a través de pasajes estrechos en lo más profundo de la montaña, pasando incluso sobre un lago de lava cuyo Rarity difícilmente pudo soportar, hasta que salieron por el otro lado del volcán, ya entrada la tarde. Denébola les señaló un sendero por el cual Spike apenas cabria.

"Ninguno de los otros dos vigilantes los podría encontrar ahí, en cuanto lleguen al bosque estarán seguros."

Rarity se le acercó.

"Muchas gracias señorita Denébola."

Spike asintió.

"Si gracias, me has enseñado algunas cuantas cosas de los dragones."

Denébola lo tomó por una garra.

"No tienes que irte. Tú y tu hembra pueden quedarse aquí. Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, dejarías de tener una vida en la que eres temido. Con tu fuerza, resistencia e instintos de pela serias respetado y admirado entre los dragones. Entre los tuyos."

Spike le tomó la garra y educadamente se la puso a un lado.

"Gracias pero no. Yo ya tengo mi vida, mi familia y mis amigos y estoy feliz. Lo único que me falta no lo puedo encontrar aquí."

Spike le sonrió se acomodó de nuevo el equipaje y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Denébola grito de nuevo.

"Spike, es verdad que tienes un alma de pony. Pero tú mismo dijiste que esa alma esta en el cuerpo de un dragón. Aprecia cada segundo. Aprovéchalo, atesóralo como si fuera oro porque el tiempo es implacable y ni siquiera los dragones y nuestros seres queridos podemos escapar de él."

Spike parpadeó un par de veces y dejó salir un confundido "gracias." antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino. Denébola se quedó en la entrada al a montaña.

"Eres una estúpida. Lo dejaste ir por segunda vez."


	6. Hermosas ilusiones

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Hermosas Ilusiones**

La noche había caído nuevamente, ocultos bajo la cubierta protectora del bosque Spike y Rarity habían montado de nueva cuenta su campamento. Rarity preparaba su cena mientras Spike se mantenía a la distancia, con la vista fija en los volcanes.

El dragón suspiró, prestando especial atención al volcán más bajo, si se esforzaba podía ver el sendero por el cual había descendido con dificultad. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un pequeño y tibio cuerpo que se acostó a su lado.

"Debo felicitarte Rarity, no es fácil sorprender a un dragón."

"Estás muy serio. ¿En qué piensas?"

"Estoy vigilando. No quiero que esos otros dos dragones que menciono Denébola nos atrapen."

"¿Y que mas?"

"Estaba pensando, si me hubiera topado con ella la primera vez que vine aquí en vez de los dragones adolecentes. Si en ese entonces me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo hoy me hubiera quedado junto a ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ahora probablemente tendría el tamaño de un dragón adolescente y viviría con ella ayudándola a cuidar los nidos."

La unicornio frotó lentamente su cabeza contra el enorme cuerpo del dragón.

"Bueno, me alegro que no te hayas topado con ella. Mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente si te hubieras quedado aquí, la vida de todas hubiera sido muy diferente. Te lo dijimos esa vez, eres muy importante para nosotras."

"¿Sabes?, me siento un poco mal. Desde esa vez y por lo que pasó con el dragón verde he creído que los dragones son poco más que unos animales salvajes que pueden hablar. Pero eso sería como si alguien creyera que todos los ponies son desagradables por encontrarse con alguien como Blueblood o Diamond Tiara. Realmente me hubiera gustado hablar un poco mas con ella."

"Supongo que cuando solucionemos lo del bebé siempre puedes venir a visitarla."

"¡Tienes razón!, no sé qué haría sin ti."

Spike volvió la cabeza y le dio un profundo beso a su esposa. Rarity rio y le acarició la cabeza con una pezuña.

"Probablemente quedar sepultado en tu propio desorden en alguna cueva."

Spike sonrió y se acercó mas, aspirando profundamente para llenarse del aroma de su esposa antes de besarla de nuevo. Rarity lo separó un poco.

"Bueno, esto resulto más fácil de lo que pensábamos. ¿Ahora que sigue?"

"¿Mas fácil?, Se nota que a ti no te clavaron unas garras en el punto mas débil y sensible de tu cuerpo."

"Pero ella te curó. Por cierto, no quiero que hagas alto tan desagradable como eso, ¿entendido? Ahora espéra un momento mientras voy por los mapas."

"Pero, pero…"

"Spike, no voy a hacer nada en medio de un sucio claro en el bosque, además no has practicado eso de hacerte pequeño."

El dragón refunfuñó.

"Esta debe de ser la única vez que para poder tener acción con su esposa alguien debe de hacerse pequeño…"

"No te quejes cariño, en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar limpio y privado te prometo que tendremos un momento intimo sin importar tu tamaño."

"Te advierto que en caso de que no sea así Pinkie se enterara que no cumpliste una promesa."

"No soy muy partidaria de que le cuentes nuestras intimidades a los demás, aun a alguien que sabe guardar los secretos tan bien como Pinkie. Si le dijimos algunas cosas a Twilight fue para que nos ayudara y solamente eso… ¿No le has dicho nada a nadie del ejercito verdad?"

"¿Qué?, por supuesto que no. Dame esos mapas."

Spike revisó los papeles durante un momento antes de señalar un punto en ellos.

"Muy bien, aquí hay un pueblo… Hoofburg, creo que podemos llegar a el en cinco días si continuamos con este pasó."

"¿Cinco días volando?, ¿tan lejos está?"

"No, pero creo que deberíamos seguir a pie. Realmente el hecho de saber que hay dos dragones adultos vigilando las cercanías no me agrada en lo absoluto. Denébola dijo que en el bosque estaríamos seguros así que no saldremos hasta que lleguemos al pueblo. Ahí compraremos algo de comida y agua y pediremos informes acerca de caminos y cosas más específicas de los alrededores que no vengan en los mapas. Descansa, yo vigilare toda la noche"

Dos días después, junto a un pequeño lago, Spike se encontraba totalmente concentrado con los ojos cerrados, a escasa distancia de ahí Rarity tarareaba alegremente. La diseñadora suspiró y detuvo su canto, provocando que Spike abriera un ojo.

"¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué dejaste de cantar?"

"Creo que te estoy desconcentrando. ¿Realmente deseas que continúe haciendo ruido?"

"Rarity, tengo que acostumbrarme a enfocarme en disminuir mi tamaño y mantenerlo mientras… hay muchas distracciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Si logro concentrarme contigo cantando con tu hermosa voz será un primer pasó."

"¿Realmente mi voz te distrae tanto?"

"Bueno, solamente es el sonido mas maravilloso que mis oídos han tenido el privilegio de escuchar. Ni el coro privado de la princesa Celestia se escucha mejor… ¡ni cien dragones cantando se oirían mejor!"

"Gracias cariño. Hablando de eso, ¿has intentado cantar?"

"No, pero creo que es buena idea. En cuanto terminemos con esta sesión haré un intento de…"

La expresión en el rostro de los esposos cambió de inmediato, ambos fijaron su vista en el extremo opuesto del lago sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estaban buscando, Rarity se lamio los labios.

"¿Tu también lo sentiste Spike?, como si algo nos estuviera observando."

"No huelo ni escucho nada, pero hay algo por aquí… ¿ponies zombies?"

"Por el amor de Celestia Spike, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que eso no existe?"

"¿Y qué hay del grifo ese que tenía cuatro años muerto y aun andaba por ahí caminando, hablando y haciendo magia?"

"Spike, ese fue un caso muy, muy, muy especial y…"

Rarity y Spike sintieron un escalofrió que les sacudió el cuerpo. Regresaron su vista al extremo del lago. Una nube oscura comenzó a condensarse en la orilla opuesta. Spike se rio abiertamente.

"Buena esa Trixie, realmente nos asustaste. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿traes un mensaje de Twi…?"

La nube se disipó permitiéndoles ver a un enorme carnero más grande que un pony promedio, de pelaje azul oscuro casi negro, retorcidos cuernos negros, ojos completamente rojos y con un enorme collar rojo lleno de cascabeles. La criatura mantenía una actitud seria sin mover ningún musculo. Spike se colocó enfrente de Rarity y entre el lago y ella.

"Saludos, ¿Quién eres y que deseas?"

El carnero comenzó a avanzar lentamente, cuando sus patas deberían de haberse hundido en el agua comenzó a caminar por la superficie de esta. Se detuvo a mitad del lago y le sonrió a la pareja.

"Saludos, mi nombre es Grogar y no tengo malas intenciones. De hecho me he enterado de su predicamento y creo que puedo ofrecerles un trato."

Spike se irguió y extendió sus alas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas al lago y cuidadosamente empujaba Rarity hacia atrás con su cola.

"Gracias, pero no. De momento no estamos interesados en ningún trato."

"¿En serio?, por lo menos permítanme hablarles de mi oferta. O mejor aún, una imagen vale más que mil palabras."

Los cascabeles en el collar de Grogar comenzaron a brillar y a emitir un ligero sonido, Spike se tensó y puso su cuerpo en alerta, listo para saltar sobre el misterioso carnero a la primera señal de algo que pudiera ser peligroso.

Tuvo una sensación extraña, había algo que no estaba bien con su cuerpo. Lo sentía tibio, no con esa sensación de calor sofocante que aparentemente venia de su estomago o sus pulmones. Trastabillo un poco y se giró para asegurarse que Rarity estuviera bien. Se encontró mirándola a los ojos, a una altura un poco mayor que la de ella. Su mirada rápidamente se centró en el vientre de ella, abultado y un poco colgante.

Rarity sintió vértigo al momento que los cascabeles comenzaron a sonar, instintivamente cerró los ojos para tratar de disminuir la sensación. Al abrirlos se encontró mirando de frente a un pegaso de pelaje púrpura y crin verde, la cutie mark era una espada en una llama verde. Las alas eran de piel de color rojo. Inmediatamente reconoció la mirada que la observaba con incredulidad y confusión.

Otra sensación extraña le llegó repentinamente. Una sensación de pesadez y una ligera molestia en la espalda. Había algo en ella, algo tibio que se movía agradablemente dentro de su ser. Siguió la mirada del pegaso, instintivamente se llevó una pezuña hasta el vientre y pudo sentir por dos lados diferentes el movimiento.

Spike se acercó lentamente y fue cuando notó la diferencia en su forma de moverse, se llevó una garra la los ojos para examinarla mejor y se encontró con una pezuña, inmediatamente comenzó a revisarse todo el cuerpo. Su mirada confundida rápidamente regresó a Rarity.

Esta aun mantenía la pezuña sobre su vientre y alternaba su vista entre este y el pegaso que tenía los ojos de Spike. finalmente se concentró el carnero, que ahora se encontraba más cerca de ellos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la unicornio pudo hablar.

"No... No es posible."

"Es más posible y fácil que la ruta que están tomando."

Rarity sacudió la cabeza con violencia, cuando abrió los ojos las sensaciones habían desaparecido al igual que el bulto en su vientre. Spike era de nuevo un dragón aunque tenía la mirada perdida en algo que ella no podía ver a la altura de la cabeza del dragón.

"¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta?, ¿Por qué te burlas de nosotros de esta forma?"

Spike se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz airada de su esposa, parpadeó y se encontró viendo de nuevo todo a una altura acostumbrada. El calor abrazador había regresado y su cuerpo se sentía como de costumbre, miró a Rarity, que se había acercado peligrosamente al carnero, su cuerpo tenía su apariencia normal pero había lágrimas en su rostro.

Por su parte la unicornio se acercaba mas a Grogar, conforme la distancia se acortaba su furia aumentaba.

"¿Qué caso tenía mostrarnos eso?"

"Una simple muestra de lo que pueden llegar a tener si aceptan mi oferta."

"¡Eso es imposible!, si algo así se pudiera las princesas lo hubieran hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"Pero las princesas pueden hacerlo. Simple y sencillamente no se lo dijeron porque eso iría en contra de las reglas que les impusieron sus padres antes de mandarlas a gobernarlos."

Spike se colocó a un lado de Rarity y adquirió el aspecto feroz que tomaba antes de una pelea.

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes los mismos poderes que las princesas?"

"Yo no, pero el poder al que una vez serví si."

Rarity bajó su cabeza y su cuerno se encendió.

"¡Eres otra semilla del caos!, un sirviente de Discord."

La sonrisa de Grogar se borró de su rostro.

"¿Discord?, jamás me rebajaría a servir a ese patético bufón con delirios de grandeza. Yo sirvo a la verdadera reina de Equestria. Aquella que se liberó de las ataduras impuestas por Celestia y sus padres y ejerció su verdadero poder. En cierta forma tú y yo somos compañeros, Teniente Spike de la guardia nocturna, aunque tú sigues su lado más patético y débil."

Spike se acercó más.

"¡Cállate!, ¡No permitiré que insultes a mi señora y menos aun que hagas llorar a mi esposa!"

El dragón rugió y cargó contra el carnero, el cual desapareció en medio de una nube negra para reaparecer de entre las sombras que proyectaban los arboles al otro lado del lago.

"¡Estúpidos!, ¡necios! Les ofrecí la posibilidad de tener lo que tanto desean pero se inclinaron por seguir fieles a las traidoras y manipuladoras que los mandaron a cazar un cuento de hadas. ¡Que así sea entonces! Vivirán solos por el resto de sus días persiguiendo una ilusión mientras los sueños del dragón se marchitan y el vientre de la unicornio se vuelve estéril como el desierto."

Spike lanzó una columna de llamas contra Grogar que de nueva cuenta desapareció, las llamas encendieron los árboles y arbustos del lugar. Spike dio un salto y con un solo movimiento de sus alas cruzó el lago. Al llegar al otro lado buscó furiosamente en los alrededores del lugar donde Grogar había estado, destrozando los arboles a su alrededor.

El dragón se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras y extendió el cuello tratando de ver a la mayor distancia posible. Aspiró profundamente tratando de captar el olor del carnero pero todo lo que le llego fue el aroma de madera quemándose.

Cruzó el lago de una manera más calmada y llego con Rarity que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha, delicadamente se la levantó con una de sus garras y examinó su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimo de alguna manera?"

"¡Se sentía tan real Spike!, ¡Podía sentirlo dentro de mí!, Por la Madre de la Luz que si Trixie no me hubiera hecho algo similar durante la guerra realmente hubiera creído que tenía un potro. ¿Y si lo último que dijo es verdad?, ¿si esto que estamos haciendo no sirve de nada?"

Rarity se abrazó de la cabeza de Spike y comenzó a llorar, Spike le acarició la cabeza.

"Tranquila, tienes mucha experiencia lidiando con idiotas como ese, sabes que todo lo que dicen son tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ahora, voy a cruzar el lago de nuevo, donde puedas verme y voy a apagar las llamas antes de que se extiendan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rarity se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, se separó de Spike, se puso en posición de guardia y encendió su cuerno. Spike por su parte cruzó de nuevo el lago. Al llegar a la otra orilla el dragón se dedico apagar las llamas con sus garras y sus alas y al mismo tiempo a buscar más pistas acerca del carnero, pero en su furia había destrozado muchos árboles y revuelto el suelo y le fue imposible encontrar algo en concreto.

Spike regresó a un lado de Rarity que se relajó y frotó su cabeza contra la de él.

"Querido, vámonos de aquí. No me agrada este lugar."

"Completamente de acuerdo."

La pareja recogió sus cosas y reemprendió el camino, ambos con los sentidos alertas en caso de que algo más sucediera.

Los días pasaron sin novedad alguna y eventualmente llegaron a su destino. El pueblo se veía pequeño y Spike no vio otro tipo de pony más que ponies terretres. Spike se quedó en el bosque mientras Rarity se adentraba en el pueblo para poner en práctica una rutina necesaria cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo lugar.

La elegante unicornio se dirigió al a plaza central del pueblo, permitiéndose distraerse un poco de su propósito para sentir las miradas llenas de curiosidad, admiración e incluso un poco de envidia que le dedicaban los habitantes del lugar. Al llegar su destino se aclaró la garganta.

"Buenos días yeguas y corceles, ¿Podrían hacer el favor de prestarme un poco de su atención?"

Rápidamente se reunió una pequeña multitud alrededor de ella, el pueblo se encontraba aislado y por lo general el único contacto que tenían con el exterior eran los magos viajeros que una o dos veces al año se detenían en el pueblo a ofrecer un espectáculo a cambio de unos cuantos bits.

"Gracias, amables ponies. La razón por la que les estoy hablando es la siguiente. Mi esposo y yo nos encontramos viajando y nos gustaría descansar y comprar provisiones en este pueblo."

La mayoría de los ponies se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, unos cuantos comenzaron a retirarse.

"Se preguntaran que caso tiene que les diga esto. Pues bien, sucede que mi marido es alguien muy especial. No es un pony, para ser más exacta es un dragón. Pero no se preocupen, es un dragón de lo mas inofensivo, amistoso y servicial que se pueden imaginar. De largo es aproximadamente tan grande como seis ponies uno detrás de otro y su altura es como cuatro veces la de un pony. Si se lo permiten les estaría enormemente agradecida que lo dejaran entrar a su adorable comunidad."

Muchos de los ponies se rieron y otros la miraron con incredulidad. Rarity estaba acostumbrada a eso. También pasó por alto las miradas y los comentarios que ponían en duda su claridad mental.

"Entonces, apreciables habitantes de Hoofburg. ¿Puede entrar mi esposo a su pueblo?, ¿o hay alguna autoridad con la que pueda hablar?"

"Creo que ese seíia yo señorita. Y permítame decirle que esa es la historia más increíble que he oído en mi vida."

Rarity se volvió esperando encontrarse con algún sheriff o policía de algún tipo. En su lugar había un viejo poni de tierra color crema, ojos verdes y crin gris que usaba una armadura de la guardia diurna. Rarity rebusco en el escaso conocimiento que había adquirido en la guerra tratando de identificar la insignia del pony.

"Gracias señor, pero 'señora' sería lo más apropiado, después de todo estoy casada. ¿Tiene mi esposo permiso para entrar… teniente?"

"Capitán tercero de hecho, aunque la insignia es muy parecida. Me gustaría ver primero a su esposo, para ver si es cierto lo que dice. Por cierto, mis felicitaciones, honestamente no esperaba que una dama de Canterlot supiera identificar insignias. "

Rarity no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse un poco.

"Muchas gracias señor, pero no Vengo de Canterlot. Soy nativa de Ponyville."

Rarity y el pony comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida del pueblo en la cual Spike aun esperaba oculto entre los árboles. A pesar de su edad el viejo pony caminaba de manera vigorosa y le recordaba a Rarity al viejo unicornio que se había hecho amigo de Twilight durante la guerra, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar el funeral que montaron para el viejo capitán cuando este murió ayudando a Twilight a escapar. La voz del soldado la saco de sus recuerdos.

"Bueno señora, permítame decirle que durante mis días serví en Canterlot y muchas de las damas de ahí no tenían ni la mitad del refinamiento o gracia que tiene usted."

"Muchas gracias señor, por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¡Es cierto! Yo aquí hablando de modales y me olvidé de la cortesía mas básica. Soy Lucky Night, Capitán tercero de la guardia diurna, al servicio de su aurea majestad."

Rarity se llevó una pezuña al pecho.

"Encantada de conocerlo Capitán, yo soy Lady Rarity Draco, de Ponyville, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad. Caballero de la orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus majestades y asesora personal de imagen de sus majestades."

"Wow, eso se oye muy impresionante. Bien ya llegamos a la salida del pueblo, ¿Dónde está ese esposo suyo?"

"¡Hola!"

Lucky Night guardó silencio mientras Spike salía lentamente de entre los árboles. Al mirar bien al viejo pony el dragón se cuadró y realizó un saludo militar.

"Teniente Lord Spike Draco de Canterlot, del decimo segundo escuadrón de pegasos de la guardia nocturna al servicio de su hetera majestad."

Rarity se paró junto a él y miró al viejo pony, el cual de inmediato comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Por el sagrado cuerno de Celestia!, ¡Pero si es en verdad un dragón!, ¡Y un militar y un noble además!"

El viejo pony regresó el saludo.

"Capitán tercero Lucky Night de la decima unidad de vigilancia y auxilio de la guardia diurna al servicio de su aurea majestad."

Ambos militares se relajaron y Lucky Night les indico con la cabeza que podían entrar al pueblo al mismo tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo.

"Amigos, ustedes van a poner a estos pueblerinos de cabeza. Y creo que va a ser lo más divertido que haya visto en mi vida."


	7. Sacudiendo Hoofburg

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Sacudiendo Hoofburg.**

Spike y Rarity entraron al pueblo acompañados de Lucky Night. Algunos de los ponies que habían seguido a la unicornio y al capitán a la distancia inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y regresaron corriendo al pueblo. La mayoría de los ponies se escondía de Spike mientras unos cuantos los observaban a una distancia considerable.

Lucky los guió hasta la plaza, ahí comenzó a darle indicaciones de donde podían conseguir lo que buscaban cuando un grupo de ponies encabezado por un corcel aparentemente de la misma edad que Lucky, extremadamente delgado, de color azul y crin negra, con una cutie mark de un martillo y un clavo se les acercó.

"¿Qué está haciendo este monstruo en mi pueblo?"

Lucky Night se giró con un gesto cansado hacia los ponies y continuó hablando con Rarity y Spike.

"Bien amigos, les presento a Sharp Strike, nuestro alcalde recientemente electo para su quinto mandato consecutivo ¡Y miren nada mas quien viene con él! el comité para la protección del pueblo o algo así."

El pony entrecerró los ojos.

"Capitán, le recuerdo con quien está hablando y le repito la pregunta, ¿Qué está haciendo ese monstruo aquí?"

"Aparte de su falta de alimentación yo no veo nada monstruoso por aquí."

"¡Entonces que demonios es esa bestia purpura y verde que está sentada a un lado suyo!"

"Oh, ¿acaso se refiere a Lord Spike Draco, teniente de la guardia nocturna?"

Spike saludó tratando de verse lo mas inofensivo posible y pasando por alto lo de monstruo. Sharp Strike lo señaló mientras se dirigía a Lucky Night.

"¿Me está diciendo que ese dragón es un noble y un soldado?"

"Y su esposa, Lady Rarity, es asesora de imagen de sus majestades. Aunque debo admitir que no tengo muy claro que es lo que eso significa."

El alcalde se acercó a Lucky Night y le susurró entre dientes.

"Realmente te has vuelto senil, ¿acaso crees esas mentirías tan obvias? Es más que evidente que quieren algo."

"Y tú solo confirmas lo que ya sabía sobre tu inteligencia. Primero, si hubiera algo en este pueblo que llamara la atención de un dragón creo que lo hubieran tomado hace mucho tiempo. Segundo, ¿Por qué demonios un dragón tendría que crear un montón de mentiras poco creíbles y hacer equipo con un pony para obtener algo?, simplemente quemaría todo lo que se encontrara a su paso y lo tomaría."

Spike parpadeó un poco incomodo, aunque tenía que admitir que era probablemente lo que haría un dragón. Sharp Strike contraatacó.

"¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que hicieron esos tres dragones hace siete años?, ¡Quemaron tres casas!"

"¿Y en todos los años que tiene de existir este pueblo cuando hemos tenido problemas con dragones? Yo los vi, no eran adultos, eran ser niños o algo así. Y de repente desaparecieron así que supongo que sus padres los regañaron o algo por el estilo"

Spike se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y miró a Rarity.

"Si hay algún problema puedo irme y mi esposa quedarse para realizar las compras."

El alcalde lo miró directamente.

"¡No!, ni tú, maldito monstruo, ni esa mentirosa y manipuladora yegua pueden quedarse en mi pueblo."

Sharp Strike parpadeó y en un momento su cerebro se encontraba en un estado de total confusión. Unos segundos antes estaba discutiendo de nueva cuenta con el capitán, el cual defendía a una yegua, que solo Celestia sabría en que cosas andaría, y a un dragón con cara de idiota que se limitaba a sonreír y hablar en murmullos.

Ahora el dragón se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cara, podía sentir la ardiente respiración de la criatura en su rostro. Parecía más grande, y juraría que las alas de la bestia no eran de ese color rojo intenso antes. El viejo pony cometió el error de fijar sus ojos en los de Spike e inmediatamente se sintió perdido en ese par de iris esmeralda que se clavaban en el con furia.

"Señor, puedo pasar por alto lo de 'monstruo', porque en cierta forma aplica a los de mi especie. Pero no puedo, como noble y como oficial de la guardia nocturna, pasar por alto el que se le falte al respeto a mi esposa. Y como noble nacido en Canterlot exijo la reparación del daño de la manera tradicional. Una disculpa pública o un duelo."

Sharp Strike tragó saliva, sus ojos seguían fijos en los del dragón pero su memoria no tenía problemas en repasar una y otra vez los detalles de las garras y los colmillos de Spike.

"Y bien señor alcalde, ¿qué va ser? ¿Una disculpa pública?"

El alcalde hizo un ruido que no se podía considerar ni afirmativo ni negativo.

"¿Entonces un duelo?, ¿Garras contra pezuñas al anochecer le parece bien?"

El alcalde por fin pudo despegar sus ojos de los de Spike para mirar aterrorizado a Lucky Night que por su parte tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Has algo!, ¡Este dragón me está amenazando de muerte!"

"No entiendo, ¿no dijo en su discurso hace tres semanas que para salvar a Equestria había que seguir las viejas tradiciones?

Pues bien, de acuerdo a las viejas costumbres de Canterlot un noble o un caballero tiene el derecho de exigir un duelo o una disculpa pública si siente que su honor, el de sus padres o el de su dama se ve ofendido.

Además Lord Spike le está dando opción, puede disculparse públicamente o aceptar el duelo. Incluso puede que gane."

"¡Esto es ridículo, soy el alcalde!, ¡además no hay pruebas de que este dragón realmente sea noble o un oficial del ejército!"

Spike extrajo su insignia del equipaje y se la extendió al Lucky Night. El viejo pony la examinó detenidamente prestando le atención a cada detalle. Era más grande de lo normal, manteniendo la misma proporción entre su tamaño y el de Spike que la que existía entre una insignia normal y el cuerpo de un pony.

Era una luna de plata. El pony se sorprendió cuando notó que al contrario que las otras insignias que habia visto, que incluían dentro de la luna un número y un rasgo distintivo del tipo de pony para indicar la unidad, esta tenía a los lados dos alas similares a las del dragón y de un color rojo, lo cual le indico que la unidad de Spike era una unidad especial. Tenía las tres estrellas que indicaban el grado de teniente. Las estrellas eran de plata también. Lo cual indicaba que era un miembro de la nobleza menor.

El viejo militar le mostró la insignia al político, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

"Es verdadera. Y yo que usted me disculpaba lo antes posible. No sé en qué tipo de unidad este Lord Spike pero le puedo asegurar que no es una común y corriente."

El alcalde regresó su vista a Spike y de nuevo se encontró con los profundos pozos verdes de ira que lo absorbían tanto.

"Lo…lo siento…"

Spike se irguió y extendió sus alas.

"Mañana, aquí en la plaza. Convocara a una reunión del pueblo y se disculpara por llamar a mi esposa de esa manera. ¿De acuerdo?"

El alcalde asintió con tanta fuerza que parecía que su cabeza se desprendería de un momento a otro. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos hasta que finalmente el viejo pony consiguió hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad y se retiró lo más rápido posible seguido por su comitiva y literalmente con la cola entre las patas.

Lucky Night soltó una carcajada ante la escena lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte de Spike. El dragón se giró mostrando su enorme sonrisa a Rarity, sonrisa que se disolvió al notar la expresión molesta de esta. Spike estaba a punto de hablar cuando Rarity lo increpo.

"¡Spike!, ¿Podías decirme por favor cual fue el objetivo de hacer eso?, ¡Se supone que debemos demostrarle a los ponies que eres inofensivo!, ¡Eso no lo vamos a lograr con esos exabruptos!, ¡estoy muy decepcionada de ti!"

Spike se acercó a ella un con una expresión sorprendida y un poco molesta.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡Te faltó al respeto!, ¿Querías que me quedara parado sin hacer nada mientras te decía mentirosa y manipuladora?"

Rarity se acercó más a él, levantando la voz.

"¿Pero retarlo a un duelo?, ¿Acaso me vez amenazando de muerte a cuanto pony te dice monstruo o bestia?"

"¡No lo amenacé de muerte, le di una opción! Y discúlpame por defenderte y comportarme como lo que soy, un soldado y un noble."

"¿Comportarte como lo que eres?, Spike tú no eres así, no eres violento."

"Soy un dragón y un guerrero. ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?, ¿Qué me esconda detrás de ti y de Twilight como cuando era niño?, ¿quieres seguir siendo mi niñera?"

"Ya alguien nos había llamado niñeras antes Spike, tu sabes bien quién es. Y estoy segura que él fue quien te metió esas ideas…"

"¡No metas al capitán en esto!"

Rarity se echó hacia atrás mientras miraba fijamente a Spike, cuya nariz casi se tocaba con la suya. El dragón respiraba agitadamente y sus alas habían adquirido un tono de rojo aun más intenso.

"¡Spike!, ¡cálmate!"

El dragón dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Calmarme?, Estoy respondiendo a un insulto que te hicieron y tu eres la que se pone como loca. ¿Te grite yo cuando me defendiste en la cena?"

"¡Porque yo me comporte de una manera civilizada y no estuve a punto de provocarle un infarto a un anciano!"

Spike se llevó una garra a la cara cubriendo sus ojos. Rarity observó consternada como sus labios se curvaban, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una sonrisa pero Rarity conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que no era así. Los colmillos del dragón se apretaban fuertemente y la modista pudo notar inclusive unas cuantas burbujas que bullían en los lugares donde la temperatura habia aumentado tanto que la saliva comenzaba a evaporarse.

Esto molestó en extremo a Rarity, Spike se estaba comportando realmente como un niño malcriado que no podía aceptar que se habia equivocado y peor aun, estaba echando por tierra todos los esfuerzos que ella habia hecho para que fueran aceptados en el pueblo. La unicornio bufó, tenía que poner un alto a ese arranque insensible de su esposo.

Algo estaba a punto de pasar, la tensión aumentaba y los ponies que se habían reunido a una distancia segura podían notarlo. Hacía falta cualquier cosa, en algún momento uno de los dos diría algo que los haría estallar a ambos.

"Bueno, si quieren provisiones lo mejor será ir al mercado."

Ambos esposos miraron con sorpresa a Lucky Night, del cual se habían olvidado completamente. El viejo pony permanecía impasible a un lado con la mirada tranquila.

"Supongo que las provisiones serán para Lady Rarity, así que sería bueno que ella verificara eso. Mientras tanto yo le mostrare a Lord Spike donde está la posada para que la dama pueda descansar, ya que se nota que han tenido un largo viaje. Sirve que también buscaremos un lugar donde se pueda alojar Lord Spike."

La unicornio y el dragón guardaron silencio unos minutos antas de asentir al mismo tiempo, lentamente. Lucky Night Sonrió y asintió a su vez.

"Muy bien, Lady Rarity, si sigue por esa calle encontrara sin problemas el mercado. Lord Spike, sígame por favor."

Los esposos comenzaron a caminar en sentidos opuestos sin decirse una palabra.

Rarity caminaba cabizbaja por el pequeño mercado del pueblo mientras trataba de comprar provisiones para ella. Su tarea se veía obstaculizada tanto por su confusión como por el hecho que dicho mercado no ofrecía mucha variedad en sus productos.

La elegante unicornio suspiró mientras observaba la colección de hongos comestibles recolectados en el bosque y escogió los que tenían mejor aspecto esperando fervientemente que supieran mejor de lo que se veían.

Sentía las miradas de los demás ponies, pero no estaba segura si estaban admirando su porte o si murmuraban por su discusión con Spike en la plaza. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y continúo recorriendo los diferentes puestos. Se detuvo ahora frente a un puesto de manzanas y suspiró de nueva cuenta. Aun si no hubiera tenido el placer de conocer los productos de Sweet Apple Acres hubiera dudado de la calidad de las manzanas que ahora tenía enfrente. Definitivamente el pueblo estaba tan aislado que no había competencia de otras huertas y por lo tanto no habia nada de calidad.

Rarity pensó que sería mejor revisar los mapas y verificar si realmente sería necesario comprar ahí o si podrían esperar a llegar al siguiente punto habitado, pero Spike tenía los mapas y aun no se sentía cómoda hablando con él. La unicornio se recostó en una banca y sacudió la cabeza.

La única vez que recordaba que Spike se hubiera enojado con ella fue cuando malinterpreto los comentarios acerca que lo consideraba tierno, antes de que se fuera a la migración de los dragones. Jamás habían discutido en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Realmente le sorprendió ver a Spike dirigirse a ella de esa manera tan agresiva, tan molesta. Rarity cerró los ojos y escondió la cara entre sus patas delanteras

"Realmente te luciste esta vez Rarity, después de todo solo deseaba defenderte…"

Un graznido la hizo levantar la cabeza. En frente de ella un cuervo picoteaba el suelo donde alguien habia dejado una manzana a medio comer. Rarity se acomodó su crin y miró al ave.

"Hermosas plumas, tal vez debería considerar tu estilo para un conjunto para la princesa."

Spike caminaba lentamente por las calles del pueblo con Lucky Night a su lado, el dragón mantenía la cabeza hacia arriba con una expresión orgullosa, miraba a ambos lados de la calle buscando la posada. Lucky Night negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos hacia arriba.

"Bien Lord Spike, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay ningún problema, ¿Por qué tendría que haber algún problema?"

"Porque pasamos por enfrente de la posada hace diez minutos."

Spike se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y regresó la vista hacia el frente, finalmente golpeándose la frente con la palma de una garra.

"Soy un maldito estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios le grité así?, ¿Por qué demonios hice eso con el alcalde en primer lugar?"

"Porque estaba defendiendo el honor de su dama."

"¡Pero ella tiene razón!, se supone que lo que estaba tratando de lograr era demostrar que soy inofensivo."

"Bueno Lord Spike. Sharp Strike es realmente un viejo muy molesto y cree que es igual de importante que las princesas, es bueno que lo haya puesto en su lugar. Respecto a su esposa, bueno, ya sabe, no tengo que decirle que ese tipo de discusiones pasan. Mi esposa y yo las teníamos siempre. Son señal de un buen matrimonio."

"Rarity y yo jamás habíamos discutido en todos los años que tenemos de conocernos. Bueno, aparte de pequeñas peleas por cosas simples, se me olvido comprar algo, ella dejo sus telas por todos lados, mi fénix le quemo los bigotes a su gato, lo típico."

"Si claro, yo también tuve problemas con mi fénix. ¿Regresamos a la posada?"

"Si… ¿sabe de algún lugar donde pueda comprar joyas?, para disculparme con Rarity. Le encantan los regalos, recibirlos y darlos."

"Lo siento, pero aquí nos conformamos con un arreglo de flores o un delicioso postre. ¿Tal vez una cena?"

"¡Excelente!, le encanta la comida fina. ¡Muchas gra…!"

Spike se detuvo e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra desplegó sus alas y de un aleteo se elevó del suelo. Dejando a Lucky Night confundido.

"¡Lord Spike!, ¿Qué sucede?"

El viejo capitán escuchó unos gritos y vio a un grupo de ponies que corrían desde la zona del mercado. El pony inmediatamente corrió hacia una de las campanas que se ubicaban en cada cruce de calles en el pueblo y la tocó con fuerza.

"¡Déjenme tranquila repelentes aves!"

El cuerno de Rarity se encendió y lanzó una pequeña esfera de magia que atravesó a otro cuervo. Al igual que los que ya habían sido derribados antes lo único que quedo de él fueron plumas y una bocanada de humo que rápidamente se disolvió.

Dos cuervos mas se lanzaron sobre ella y rápidamente fueron repelidos por el cuerno de la diseñadora. Rarity observó la situación, en cuanto los cuervos empezaron a atacarla los ponies del pueblo tuvieron el sufriente sentido común para huir. Afortunadamente los cuervos se habían enfocado en ella dejando a los demás en paz.

Sin embargo habia algo que molestaba a Rarity. Los cuervos eran un blanco demasiado fácil.

"¿Qué pretenden, escoria voladora?, ¿Por qué me molestan así?... ¡Spike!, ¡lo quieren a él!"

Una enorme sombra se proyectó sobre ella y al levantar la vista pudo ver al dragón que se acercaba toda velocidad. Rarity sonrió y bajó la cabeza para enfocarse en los cuervos que quedaban frente a ella.

Spike aterrizó pesadamente, levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que las plumas de las aves derrotadas se elevaron a pesar de la falta de viento, giraron violentamente alrededor de Rarity impidiéndole al dragón verla y finalmente cayeron de nuevo, dejando tras de sí solo las alforjas de la unicornio.


	8. Contra la corriente

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Contra la Corriente.**

Spike se quedó inmóvil, su mente tratando de procesar lo que habia pasado frente a sus ojos. Las plumas negras aun descendían lentamente hacia el suelo en el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba Rarity.

"No."

La voz del dragón fue un murmullo apenas audible para los ponies que regresaban al mercado con precaución y curiosidad.

"No."

Spike dio un par de pasos.

"¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!"

El dragón corrió la escaza distancia que lo separaba de las alforjas de su esposa elevando cada vez más la voz y asustando a los ponies.

"¡Rarity!, ¿Rarity donde estás?"

Spike luchó por mantener el equilibrio mientras todos sus sentidos le informaban que el pequeño pueblo habia decido girar incontrolablemente.

"¡Rarity!, ¡Rarity respóndeme por favor!"

El dragón se esforzaba por enfocarse, por poner a trabajar su vista, su oído y su olfato. Encontraría a su esposa sin importar que, aunque tuviera que destruir cada casa y levantar cada cimiento de ese maldito pueblo no se detendría hasta…

"¡Lord Spike!, ¿Qué sucede?"

Spike consiguió enfocar su mente, enfrente de él estaba el viejo capitán Lucky Night y atrás de este un grupo de ocho o diez ponies jóvenes, la mayoría no mayores que Sweetie Belle y sus amigas. El dragón luchó contra la reconocida necesidad de destruir todo lo que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo.

"Los... los cuervos se llevaron a Rarity… tengo que encontrarla."

Lucky Night asintió y se volvió a los ponies detrás de él.

"Ya lo oyeron muchachos. Estamos buscando a una unicornio blanca, crin purpura, ojos azul profundo y cutie mark en forma de tres diamantes. Ojos atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, en especial si se trata de aves."

Lucky Night regresó su atención a Spike.

"Tranquilo lord Spike, la encontraremos."

El dragón bufó y extendió sus alas. Las palabras del viejo pony de alguna manera le habían parecido un insulto. Un viejo y decrepito pony tratándolo a él, un dragón casi adulto, como si fuera un potro.

"¿Encontrarla?, ¿Encontrarla?, ¡Se la llevaron con magia!, ¡Podría estar en el otro lado del mundo!, ¿Qué es lo que un viejo y un montón de potros que apenas obtuvieron sus cutie marks hace unos años pueden hacer?"

"¡Teniente Spike!, ¡Firme y en silencio!, ¿que no recuerda su entrenamiento?, ¡Manténgase calmado y enfocado maldita sea!"

Inconscientemente Spike adoptó la posición que le fue ordenada. Para cuando se dio cuenta su mente automáticamente se había enfocado en su lado militar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con la mirada firme del Capitán Lucky Night.

"Señor, Gracias señor."

"No hay problema, teniente. En descanso."

Spike se relajó y miró con más detenimiento a sus alrededores.

"Señor, ¿permiso para hablar?"

"Concedido, teniente."

"¿Quiénes son esos ponies?, son demasiado jóvenes para estar en el ejercito."

"Un grupo de voluntarios que tengo preparado por si algo pasa. Así tengo alguien que me ayude y ellos tienen algo de experiencia que les ayudara en las pruebas de ingreso. Teniente, ¿alguna de idea de porque o quien podría haberse llevado a Lady Rarity?"

"Por qué no, señor, pero tengo una sospecha de quien."

"Ya veo, quiero un reconocimiento aéreo del pueblo y sus alrededores. ¿Puede escucharme desde arriba? "

"Señor, sí señor. Una última cosa. ¿Cómo supo que reaccionaria con las ordenes?"

"Simple, si yo tuviera un dragón bajo mi mando me aseguraría al cien por ciento que tuviera una forma de controlarlo. Y la mejor manera que tenemos los militares de controlar algo es gritando mucho. Ahora, inicie con el reconocimiento, nos reuniremos aquí en media hora o antes si hay alguna novedad."

Spike se elevó sobre el pueblo, este no era muy grande y pudo ver a los voluntarios recorriendo sistemáticamente las calles de este pero no les puso mucha atención. Por más que se esforzó no pudo ver esa combinación de blanco y purpura que tanto deseaba encontrar. Sus oídos no captaron nada mínimamente parecido a la dulce voz de su esposa entre la marea de exclamaciones, preguntas y gritos de sorpresa que llegaban hasta ellos. No hubo ni una traza del peculiar aroma a violetas en la miríada de olores que inundaban su nariz. Estaba seguro que el silbato se encontraba en las alforjas que esos malditos pájaros habían dejado atrás.

Spike estaba seguro que había sido ese maldito carnero. El dragón apretó la mandíbula, debió de haberlo rastreado mejor, no debió de haberlo dejado ir así como así, debió de dar aviso a las princesas acerca de ese sujeto. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que enfocarse en encontrar a Rarity en este momento, ya se ocuparía de todo eso después.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y la giró hacia la dirección de la cual podía oír un débil sonido. Lucky Night le estaba llamando desde la plaza del pueblo junto a uno de sus voluntarios.

Una suave briza llegó al rostro de Rarity, las pequeñas gotas de agua ayudándola a recuperar el conocimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras su cerebro organizaba sus recuerdos y las sensaciones que llegaban a su cuerpo. Su primera impresión fue que lo peor ya había pasado y que ahora se encontraba cómodamente recostada en unas sabanas de seda mientras alguien arrojaba agua a su rostro.

Hubo un sonoro graznido. La unicornio se incorporó rápidamente y se sorprendió cuando fue plenamente consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Sus primeros pensamientos habían sido correctos en cierto modo. En efecto se encontraba recostada en seda, aunque esta era más bien una enorme telaraña negra suspendida verticalmente entre las paredes de un estrecho cañón y a varios metros sobre un lecho de rocas húmedas. La telaraña no era pegajosa y le permitía moverse con libertad, aun así las paredes del cañón se encontraban a suficiente distancia para impedir cualquier intento de alcanzarlas con un salto, a la altura a la que se encontraba una caída seria indudablemente fatal.

El agua provenía de las fugas en una improvisada presa que bloqueaba en su totalidad el cañón a unos metros de ella. Rocas, lodo y troncos de árboles viejos sostenidos precariamente en posición por la misma substancia que la mantenía sobre las rocas.

Hubo un segundo graznido que la hizo levantar la vista. A lo largo de la orilla del cañón decenas de cuervos se alineaban mirándola fijamente. Súbitamente las aves estallaron en una erupción de plumas y humo negro que rápidamente se condenso en un gran cuerpo cuadrúpedo de color casi negro con una cabeza barbada coronada por un curvado par de cuernos, había una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras los ojos se enfocaban en la unicornio y los cascabeles del collar sonaban con cada movimiento del carnero.

"¿Encuentra sus aposentos agradables, Lady Rarity?, me esforcé en hacerlos lo más confortables posibles."

Grogar tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para evitar la descarga de magia que se precipito hacia él, aun así el hechizo lo rozó y lo hizo caer sobre su cuartos traseros. Al mismo tiempo Rarity sintió una sacudida en la telaraña sobre la cual estaba de pie, agachándose instintivamente para mantener el equilibrio. Notó que los componentes de la presa se sacudieron un poco y las fugas se hicieron mayores. Grogar reapareció en la orilla del desfiladero.

"Le sugiero que no haga eso de nuevo. A pesar de todo mi poder mágico estoy algo fuera de practica después de pasar mil años encerrado en las sombras, así que tengo que usar mucha de mi concentración para mantener el hechizo."

Rarity inclinó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se encendía de nuevo.

"No tengo miedo de morir si me llevo conmigo a un despreciable rufián como tú."

Sin esperar una respuesta Rarity liberó el hechizo, Grogar reaccionó de una mejor manera y lo esquivo por completo, a pesar de eso la red se sacudió de nueva cuenta. El carnero habló de nuevo, esta vez sin acercarse al borde.

"Eso es realmente muy admirable, Lady Rarity, y no dudo que no tenga miedo a la muerte, después de todo tengo entendido que ya peleó en una guerra. Sin embargo creo que hay un ángulo que no esta considerando. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su esposo al encontrar su cuerpo destrozado?"

Rarity parpadeo, la imagen de un Spike embargado por el dolor la congeló por unos momentos. Rápidamente otro pensamiento lleno su mente, Spike estaría lleno de dolor… y de ira.

"Veo que comprende lo que digo, Lady Rarity. Seria interesante ¿no lo cree?, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le tome a Lord Spike destrozar e incendiar este bosque tratando de encontrarme?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a un dragón furioso arrasar el pequeño pueblo montaña abajo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que las princesas manden a los compañeros de escuadrón de su esposo a matarlo?"

Rarity tragó saliva y trató de ubicar el punto del cual provenía la voz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

"De usted espero que por favor sea paciente. De su esposo espero que me regale algo de su sangre."

"¿Sangre?"

"Si, tal vez no esté al corriente de esto, pero la sangre de dragón es un componente arcano muy especial y obviamente muy difícil de conseguir. No es necesario que le diga que su esposo no es un dragón común y corriente. Su sangre contiene más magia que la que es normal en un dragón de su tamaño, es justo lo que necesito para romper el hechizo de Celestia y poder liberar al ejercito de la luna muerta del mundo de las sombras."

Rarity giraba sobre sí misma con el cuerno listo para disparar en cuanto viera algo mínimamente sospechoso.

"Jamás podrás lastimar a Spike lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar."

"En efecto, pero hay una dificultad adicional. La sangre no puede ser obtenida con violencia para que el hechizo pueda funcionar. Necesito que su esposo me entregue su sangre. Espero que ahora comprenda cual es su papel en todo esto y me perdone por ponerla en el clásico papel de damisela en desgracia."

Rarity bufó y se enfocó en la presa que se encontraba frente a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso?"

"Bueno, es uno de esos accidentes felices. Este fue el único lugar que pude encontrar en los alrededores para poder mantenerla efectivamente fuera del alcance de su esposo. Sin embargo tuve que ocuparme de la corriente de agua antes de proseguir. Si algo rompiera mi concentración no solo usted sufriría una muerte muy dolorosa, todos esos litros de agua, las rocas y los troncos bajarían a toda velocidad por el valle levándose todo a su paso… incluyendo buena parte de ese lugar del cual la rapte."

Spike aterrizó en la plaza del mercado junto a Lucky Night y uno de sus voluntarios, un corcel color verde oliva con una crin rojo oscuro. El dragón se inclinó impaciente.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Encontraron a Rarity?"

El joven corcel sacudió la cabeza.

"No, pero fui al norte. El rio no tiene agua."

Spike gruñó y acercó su cabeza al pony.

"No tengo tiempo para enterarme del clima local. Llámenme cuando tengan noticias de mi esposa."

Lucky Night le dio un par de golpes en una de sus patas delanteras.

"Teniente Spike, estamos hablando de un rio de casi treinta metros de ancho y siete de profundidad que esta mañana se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Secuestraron a su esposa mediante magia, ¿cierto? Pues no se me ocurre otro método por el cual se pueda contener tanta agua en tan poco tiempo."

Escasos minutos después Spike se encontraba en el lado norte del pueblo acompañado por Lucky Night, el pony que le habia informado de lo del rio y un par de voluntarios mas.

En efecto el lecho del rio era ancho y profundo, cruzado por un puente de cuerdas que conectaba la población con un camino, en la orilla sur había varias cabañas y en el fondo del lecho se podían ver varios botes pequeños. Lucky Night pateó una roca que rodó por el lecho húmedo hasta un pequeño charco en el que algunos peces habían quedado atrapados.

"Definitivamente algo raro está pasando en el cañón del dragón."

Spike giró asustado. Lucky Night captó la mirada.

"Es solo el nombre, una leyenda que dice que el rio nació cuando dos dragones pelearon y partieron la montaña en dos. Es el lugar donde está el manantial principal y donde es más fácil contener el agua. Creo que es un buen punto para buscar, mis muchachos y yo nos ocuparemos de la evacuación."

"¿Evacuación?"

"Aquí falta demasiada agua. No sé qué es lo que la contiene, pero cuando se libere le puedo asegurar que no bajara tranquilamente. Incluso cuando hay mucha lluvia esta parte del pueblo se inunda, así que hay que poner a todos seguros en caso de cualquier eventualidad."

Spike asintió e inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo siguiendo el lecho del rio. Al cabo de unos minutos logro ver al oeste una enorme montaña que realmente parecía haber sido partida en dos. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que habia rastros de una antigua y gran destrucción. No solo era una leyenda, realmente algo habia sucedió en esa montaña que habia derribado la cima, creado innumerables cráteres ahora convertidos en lagos y una profunda y angosta grieta que la recorría de lado a lado.

Spike afinó sus sentidos y en cuestión de segundos descubrió el aroma de Rarity, inmediatamente aterrizó en la meseta de la parte superior y comenzó a llamarla mientras se concentraba en su oído, la respuesta que escuchó no era la que esperaba pero no le sorprendió.

"Bienvenido, Lord Spike, al famoso cañón del dragón. Sé que los de su especie son poco pacientes así que iremos directo al grano. Si quiere recuperar a su esposa…"

Spike identificó rápidamente el lugar del cual venia el sonido e inmediatamente se volvió descargando un torrente de llamas. Miró con el seño fruncido la mancha de hollín que había provocado en las rocas y bufó lanzando dos columnas de humo de su nariz, olfateo profundamente de nuevo y consiguió distinguir de manera más precisa la dirección en la cual se encontraba Rarity.

Giró hacia la grieta y trató de avanzar cuando sintió que algo lo tomaba por la pata trasera izquierda, miró hacia su extremidad y la encontró atrapada en una substancia que parecía cuerdas hechas de oscuridad. Comenzó a tirar con fuerza consiguiendo zafarla un solo un poco.

"Bien lord Spike, ¿podemos continuar?"

El dragón se giró de nueva cuenta y dejó escapar el infierno que ardía dentro de él, una vez más hizo blanco en las rocas circundantes, provocando que se partieran por la gran temperatura. En ese momento la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil cedió y consiguió liberar su pata. Su sensación de triunfo se esfumó cuando escuchó un grito agudo de Rarity.

"Bueno, Lord Spike, eso es lo que pasa cuando me hacen perder la concentración."

Rarity guardó silencio durante unos minutos con un hechizo preparado en su cuerno y tratando de escuchar lo mas atentamente posible. Le hubiera gustado poder tener la capacidad de Spike de poder aislar los sonidos e identificarlos inmediatamente pero en ese momento tenía que conformarse con lo que la Madre de la Luz le había dado a su raza.

No hubo otro ruido más que el de su respiración, el crujir de los materiales de la improvisada represa y el correr del agua que se fugaba de esta. La unicornio disipó su magia y se concentró en su situación. No había forma de decir cuánto tiempo se tardaría Spike en encontrarla así que tendría que tomar la iniciativa. De nueva cuenta examinó las paredes del cañón. Eran estrechas pero no lo suficiente para permitirle llegar con facilidad a estas. Notó una saliente lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle a un pony pararse sobre ella con algo de dificultades, a un par de metros a la izquierda de esta estaba uno de los gruesos hilos de oscuridad que mantenían la telaraña pegada a la roca.

La unicornio se acercó al punto donde la red se unía a esa cuerda, sintió secarse su garganta. Habia visto un par de veces a Applejack hacer lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer para cruzar un charco de lodo durante los rodeos anuales en Ponyville. No parecía tan difícil y la distancia que la separaba de la saliente no era tan grande aunque tendría que ir hacia arriba.

Tentativamente se recostó sobre la suave cuerda y la abrazó con sus cuatro patas, comenzó a arrastrarse por esta e inmediatamente giró quedando boca arriba. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito y extendió una de sus patas traseras tratando de alcanzar de nueva cuenta la telaraña sin lograr ningún resultado.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y continuó avanzando imitando la manera en la que habia visto a Applejack hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y rápidamente comenzó a sentir dolor y falta de fuerza en sus extremidades. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y se esforzó por mantener su vista en el cielo, sabía que si giraba la cabeza y veía el lecho de rocas a sus espaldas no sería capaz de moverse más.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la saliente notó el rápido pasó de una sombra que oscureció el sol. El corazón de la pony se llenó de alegría cuando escuchó la voz de Spike llamarla. Se disponía a contestar cuando escuchó un pequeño rugido característico de su esposo antes de lanzar fuego.

Inmediatamente la telaraña se sacudió haciendo que las patas traseras de Rarity se zafarán y esta quedara sosteniéndose únicamente por sus brazos. La unicornio comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Extendió sus patas traseras derecha, ahora libre, pero solo rozó la saliente sin lograr un apoyo fijo.

Respiro profundamente, fijó su vista en la saliente y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo, contó mentalmente y finalmente se liberó justo en el momento en que la cuerda vibraba de nuevo. Cayó pesadamente sobre la saliente y sus cuartos traseros resbalaron. Gritó e instintivamente extendió sus brazos logrando sujetarse de una roca, realizando de nueva cuenta un gran esfuerzo consiguió subir lo suficiente su cuerpo para permitirle apoyarse con una de su patas traseras e impulsar el resto de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de olvidarse del dolor que inundaba sus extremidades. Un ruido sordo y la sensación de humedad la obligaron abrir los ojos de nuevo. Un largo tronco se deslizaba lentamente fuera de lugar, provocando que una mayor cantidad de agua comenzara a fugarse y que las rocas alrededor de él se movieran un poco.

A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo Rarity se levantó, su cuerno se iluminó y un resplandor envolvió el tronco empujándolo lentamente de nuevo a su lugar. Gotas de sudor recorrían todo el cuerpo de la unicornio mientras luchaba por mantener su concentración. Otro sonido llamo su atención y notó que una roca comenzaba a desprenderse. Se enfocó en esta sin dejar de mantener la presión sobre el tronco. Su cuerno comenzaba a dolerle y notó como su visión se volvía un poco borrosa.

"¡Rarity!"

Spike dio un salto impulsado por sus poderosas alas y llegó rápidamente a la orilla del barranco donde habia escuchado el grito. Lo primero que notó fue la precaria pared de escombros que mantenían el agua en su lugar y que además de las fugas ya comenzaba a derramarse por el borde superior. Después encontró la ahora desaliñada telaraña que pendía solamente de dos de cuerdas. Su corazón se paralizó al notar unos cuantos mechones de crin purpura en esta.

"¡S… Spike!"

Se inclino más sobre el borde y por fin vio a Rarity, que se balanceaba peligrosamente en una pequeña saliente y cuyo cuerno brillaba con gran intensidad. El dragón comenzó a escalar el muro boca abajo, las paredes impidiéndole extender sus alas para volar. A los pocos metros se detuvo cuando de nueva cuenta sintió algo que le impedía moverse. Sus cuatro garras envueltas en la materia oscura.

"Bien lord Spike creo que es hora de que hablemos muy seriamente."

Spike levantó la vista y en la orilla opuesta vio a Grogar que mantenía una actitud seria. El dragón aspiró profundamente y estuvo a punto de atacar cuando el carnero le grito.

"¡Alto!, si me hace perder la concentración no habrá ya nada más que impida que agua se libere."

Grogar señaló la presa y Spike notó por primera vez los cada vez más delgados hilos negros así como el resplandor en la roca y en el tronco. Spike rugió y forcejeo tratando de liberar sus garras. Esto provocó el desprendimiento de unos guijarros que rodaron cuesta abajó, uno golpeando a Rarity en un costado.

"Creo que comprende la situación Lord Spike. Ahora espero que escuche mi propuesta."

En frente del dragón se materializó un gran cáliz de metal oscuro.

"Solo necesito un poco de su sangre. A cambio usted y su esposa podrán salir de aquí y tal vez mi señora los conserve como mascotas. Si no lo hace liberare el hechizo y la corriente los arrastrara a los dos. Tal vez usted sobreviva pero su esposa y el pueblo corriente abajo no lo harán."

Spike miró alternadamente al cáliz, a Rarity que luchaba por mantenerse de pie y a las cuerdas de magia negra que cada vez sostenían menos las rocas.

"¿Y bien?, tampoco voy a mantener el hechizo para siempre."

"¡No lo hagas Spike!"

Spike suspiró.

"¿Para qué quieres mi sangre?"

"Para poder realizar un hechizo muy especial"

Rarity gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo.

"¡Quiere liberar algo llamado el ejercito de la luna muerta!"

Spike regresó su vista a Grogar. Muy pocos ponies lo sabían y él lo recordaba solo porque le pareció genial cuando se lo contó Twilight. La costumbre de disfrazarse de monstruo en Nightmare Night provenía de los intentos de los ponies de confundirse con el ejército de creaturas malvadas de Nightmare Moon.

El dragón estiró su cuello y de una sola mordida aplastó el cáliz entre sus poderos colmillos, sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y escupió los restos al carnero.

"Así sea entonces"

Las ataduras en la represa desaparecieron, pero esta no cedió. Tanto Grogar como Spike miraron atónitos el resplandor que mantenía todo en su lugar. El carnero miró a Rarity, el cuerno de la unicornio brillaba como un pequeño sol.

"Muy impresionante, pero no durara."

Como si las palabras del mago de sombras hubieran sido una señal Rarity se tambaleo, sus ojos giraron hacia arriba y resbaló de la saliente. En ese mismo instante las ataduras en las garras de Spike desaparecieron y este estuvo en libertad de correr por la pared del cañón y alcanzo a Rarity apenas a diez metros de que tocara el suelo.

Spike la sujetó con una garra mientras que con las otras tres se mantenía pegado a la pared. Un temblor llamó su atención y miró hacia atrás, la represa se desmoronó y un muro de agua y escombros se precipito hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo la abertura superior del cañón se cubrió por completo y en toda su longitud por los hilos de la magia oscura, negándoles toda posibilidad de escape.

Toda no, Spike notó literalmente una luz al final del túnel, en el lugar donde el cañón terminaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces el dragón presionó a Rarity contra su pecho, dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a correr por el lecho del rio. El rugido del agua resonaba en sus oídos y podía notar el temblor cada vez más fuerte bajo sus patas.

Sin volar no lograrían pero el cañón era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera desplegar sus alas. Spike decidió experimentar y dio un pequeño salto extendiendo las alas, las cuales rozaron con los bordes haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y preciosos segundos.

El dragón rugió, era probable que si lo intentaba de nuevo se destrozaría las alas y probablemente la corriente los alcanzaría, pero si no lo hacía definitivamente morirían. Dio otro salto y extendió las alas, destrozándose la punta de las falanges que sostenían la piel contra los muros de roca. Dio un par de aleteos más elevándose del suelo y haciéndose más daño.

Inmediatamente perdió altura y velocidad. Ya sentía el impulso de la masa de aire que el agua empuja delante de sí. Rugió de nuevo y aleteó otra vez. Para su sorpresa pudo mover libremente las alas y ganó mayor velocidad, pero aun así la brisa ya lo estaba salpicando.

Aumento la fuerza que ejercía en sus lastimadas alas, enfocándose solamente en la luz cada vez más grande en frente de él, ignorando la muerte inminente que se acercaba cada vez más. Finalmente salió a la luz y rápidamente giró hacia la izquierda evitando por poco el muro de agua y escombros que salió disparado del cañón tras ellos.

La velocidad y el estado de sus alas impidieron que Spike pudiera frenar y aterrizar de manera correcta. Perdió el control y golpeó el suelo de costado lastimándose aun más el ala izquierda. Inmediatamente se reincorporó y miro a Rarity, que seguía inconsciente. Colocó su garra en la frente de esta y tocó su cuerno. La temperatura de ningún modo era suficiente para quemarlo pero definitivamente no era lo normal en un pony.

Spike corrió hacia uno de los lagos y sumergió a Rarity hasta el cuello, después de unos minutos la pony abrió los ojos y miró con un rostro confundido a su esposo.

"¿Spike?, ¿Qué paso con …?, ¿Qué paso con el agua?"

Spike no respondió, levantó a Rarity y la presiono contra su pecho delicadamente. La unicornio notó el rápido ritmo del corazón del dragón mientras este le acariciaba la crin.

"Gracias a Luna… pensé… pensé que …"

No terminó la frase y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Rarity se estiró para limpiar una lágrima con su pezuña.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo me desmaye y a pesar de todo ese rufián no me lastimo. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?"

Spike asintió aun sin poder hablar.

"¿Seguro que tus alas se encuentran bien?"

Spike tomó aire y dejó escapar un sonido que se escuchó vagamente como un "si".

"Gracias a Celestia, Ahora dime ¿Cómo detuviste el agua?"

Spike parpadeó para limpiarse los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Evitando los ojos de Rarity.

"No… no lo hice… apenas tuve tiempo de salir de ahí contigo. Toda el agua se desbordo."

"¡Spike tenemos que regresar!, ¡El pueblo está en peligro!"

El dragón asintió y extendió sus alas aunque rápidamente las replegó. El daño no era permanente ni grave pero lo mantendría en el suelo por un par de días. Rarity trató de caminar pero sus patas temblaron y no pudo dar un paso. Spike la tomó de nueva cuenta con una de sus garras delanteras y la presionó contra su pecho.

Inmediatamente emprendió la carera a pesar del cansancio tanto físico como mental que lo inundaba, le tomó casi media hora llegar al pueblo. En cuanto pudo distinguir los detalles se detuvo, sin poder pronunciar palabras. Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la boca mientras descendía de Spike, que había aflojado su agarre debido a la impresión.

Spike había visto lo ancho y profundo del lecho del rio, había sentido la fuerza del torrente. Esperaba encontrase con que el agua habia arrasado con la mitad norte del pueblo, pero lo que él y su esposa encontraron era muy diferente.

El pueblo estaba intacto, el agua había subido un poco en la zona donde Lucky Night le había dicho que se inundaba, cubriendo hasta medio metro de las casas, y el puente colgante había sufrido algunos daños pero fuera de eso no había pasado nada.

La pareja entró lentamente al pueblo ignorando sus heridas y su cansancio. A pesar de las perfectas condiciones en las que se encontraba el poblado no encontraron ni un alma. A los pocos minutos Spike escuchó el ruido de cascos al galope acercándose y unos instantes después Lucky Night apareció por una esquina seguido de varios de sus voluntarios. Los ponies se detuvieron a un lado de la pareja aunque tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que el capitán recuperó el aliento.

"Debo… felicitarlo… Lord Spike, rescató… a la dama… y salvo… al pueblo."

Rarity y Spike se miraron confundidos. Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la barbilla.

"Pero Spike solo consiguió rescatarme, creíamos que el torrente había llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?"

"¿Qué?, ¿ustedes no lo detuvieron?, ¿entonces qué pasó? El rio debió de haber estado bloqueado por lo menos una hora, esa era demasiada agua, sin embargo solo se elevo un poco como pueden ver. Y ya entrados en esas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, ¿Por qué sus alas están en ese estado, Lord Spike?, ¿Por qué lady Rarity se tambalea de esa manera?"

Rarity procedió a contarle una versión ligeramente modificada del encuentro con Grogar, omitiendo los detalles acerca del ejército de la luna muerta. Lucky Night escuchó atentamente.

"Bueno, eso calmara las dudas de los ponies del pueblo, pero tengo la impresión de que me ocultan algo. Si es así supongo que tienen buenos motivos y si no entonces les suplico que me disculpen. Aunque realmente me gustaría saber que le pasó a toda esa agua y escombros que deberían de haber bajado también, pero supongo que uno no debería quejarse de la buena suerte… si es que eso fue. "

El capitán se giró hacia los ponies que lo acompañaban y les ordenó que fueran al lugar en donde se habían refugiado los habitantes de Hoofburg y les indicaran que ya era seguro regresar, cuando estos partieron regresó su atención a los esposos.

"Bien, Lady Rarity y Lord Spike, creo que se han ganado un buen descanso, sobre todo considerando que mañana tendrán que atender a la disculpa pública del alcalde."

Spike levantó una garra.

"Lo he pensado un poco y creo que en realidad no es…"

Lucky Night hizo un ademan con su pezuña para que el dragón guardara silencio.

"El alcalde se disculpara en público y admitirá que es un tonto prejuicioso. Y no habrá nada que me impida disfrutarlo, ¿entendido?"


	9. Reflecciones

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 9.**

**Reflexiones.**

Hoofburg regresó lentamente a la vida a medida que sus habitantes lo ocupaban de nuevo. Cuando los ponies preguntaron al capitán Lucky Night cual había sido la razón de la evacuación el viejo pony les contó a los pueblerinos una versión aun mas modificada que la de Rarity. En esta historia la intención de Grogar era pedir rescate por el pueblo y la pareja de unicornio y dragón habían evitado la inundación y acabado de manera definitiva con el carnero.

La mayoría de los ponies al oír esta explicación se volcaron hacia Spike y Rarity y les dedicaron innumerables muestras de agradecimiento y admiración. A pesar de que la situación le agradaba a Rarity esta se sentía un poco incomoda debido a la fama inmerecida. Sin embargo notó la mirada de Spike cuando estaba a punto de decir algo y guardó silencio.

El capitán apartó a la multitud a base de empujones mientras le hablaba.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Si, lord Spike y Lady Rarity son héroes, ya lo sabemos. Pero están cansados, ¿podrían dejarlos en paz un momento?, ¿Qué no ven el estado en el que se encuentran?"

Fue en ese momento en el que los dos fueron consientes del estado de sus cuerpos. Spike en general no tenía nada más grave que un par de raspones y algunos golpes, excepto por sus alas. El ala derecha tenía las falanges, especialmente la exterior, rotas y la piel desgarrada en los lugares en las que era más delgada. El ala izquierda por otra parte estaba más dañada y cubierta de sangre, la piel rota en secciones más amplias y sin capacidad de moverla sin sentir dolor.

"¡Oh Spikey!, por el amor de Celestia, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Spike acaricio la cabeza de Rarity, que se había acercado y levantaba temblorosa la pezuña hacia el ala de su esposo, deseosa de revisar las heridas pero con miedo de lastimarlo más.

"No te preocupes, se ve peor de lo que es. Me pasaron cosas similares en la guerra, nada que no se solucione con un par de días de descanso. Creo que los dragones sanamos mucho más rápido que los ponies. Además, hmmm, tú necesitas…"

Spike desvió la vista hacia arriba mientras cubría a Rarity con su ala derecha, separándola del resto de los ponies. En ese momento la unicornio se revisó a sí misma. Sus extremidades le dolían, en especial los brazos, aunque sus cuartos traseros tenían raspones y cortadas resultado de sus esfuerzos para subir a la saliente. Su costado izquierdo también tenía un golpe que no recordaba, probablemente se lo hizo cuando perdió el conocimiento. Pero todo eso rápidamente pasó a un segundo lugar cuando el aspecto más grave de su situación se abrió paso en su mente.

Estaba empapada, de pezuñas a cabeza, totalmente desaliñada, su peinado hecho un desastre, su maquillaje se había estropeado. Y cientos de ponies la habían visto así.

Miró a Spike con agradecimiento y suplica en los ojos. Este le regresó una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero que por momentos parecía estar a punto de convertirse en una carcajada burlesca. El dragón se llevó una garra a la boca y apartó la mirada de su esposa para evitar que la risa lo traicionara.

"¿Capitán, sabe de algún lugar donde mi esposa pueda… atenderse?"

Lucky Night se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba discretamente en otra dirección.

"Si, creo que mi casa podría servir. Por aquí por favor. "

La pareja siguió al viejo soldado, con Rarity pegada lo más cerca posible de Spike que la continuaba cubriendo con su ala y luchaba por contener la risa. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera, el capitán guio a Rarity adentro manteniendo educadamente la vista lejos de la unicornio.

"Espere un momento por favor."

Lucky Night se adentro más en la casa, permitiéndole a Rarity observar mejor la salita en la que se encontraba. Justo como lo había predicho el estilo era sobrio, no había mucha decoración y los muebles habían sido escogidos mas por su resistencia y funcionalidad que por su aspecto. Antes de que pudiera inspeccionar más a fondo le llegó la voz de Lucky Night, que aun mantenía su vista caballerosamente fija en un punto unos metros a la izquierda de Rarity.

"El baño está listo, Lady Rarity. Siéntase como en su casa. Iré con Lord Spike a recuperar sus pertenencias y si es posible encontrar a alguien que le pueda echar un vistazo a esas alas."

"Muchas gracias capitán. Disculpe las molestias, en especial el charco que dejé en su piso. ¡Oh cielos, la madera!"

"No se preocupe por eso, ya me encargare yo."

Rarity avanzó rápidamente hacia el baño. Al igual que la sala la idea era la funcionalidad antes que la estética. Una simple tina con una jofaina y un espejo pequeño. Rarity se sumergió en la tina dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de placer al contacto con el agua limpia y tibia. Durante unos minutos se permitió relajarse y que la temperatura del agua le ayudara con sus articulaciones y músculos maltratados.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo permaneció sumergida solo con su cabeza de fuera cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"Lady Rarity, Lord Spike me pidió que le entregara esto. ¿Está todo bien?"

Escuchó el ruido de alguien depositando un objeto pesado en el suelo. Se levantó un poco y miró a la puerta.

"Gracias Capitán, todo en orden."

"Perfecto, si me disculpa tengo un par de cosas que atender en el pueblo."

Rarity terminó de bañarse y se secó con una toalla que estaba a la pezuña. Abrió solo un poco la puerta, lo cual la permitió ver su equipaje. Inmediatamente lo introdujo al cuarto de baño y después de media hora logro conseguir un aspecto mínimamente aceptable.

Salió tímidamente del cuarto pero no encontró a nadie. Se permitió explorar más a fondo la sala, descubriendo en una pequeña mesa un retrato el cual se acerco mediante su magia.

Era una foto muy vieja, a blanco y negro. En ella se podía observar a un fornido y sonriente pony terrestre portando el viejo uniforme de gala de la guardia junto a una pegaso de crin trenzada con una guirnalda de flores en su cabeza.

En ese momento se abrió lentamente la puerta y capitán entró en su casa. Rarity regresó el retrato a su lugar mientras el viejo pony se le acercaba.

"Veo que ya se siente mejor. Me gustaría que el doctor le hiciera una revisión, solo para estar seguros. Además sería bueno para subirle el ánimo al pobre, no pudo hacer nada por Lord Spike, aunque no debería sorprenderme."

Rarity le sonrió al capitán y señaló el retrato.

"Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. Disculpe mi intromisión, ¿acaso ella es…?"

El viejo pony se acercó al retrato y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Si, mi esposa, Daisy Breeze. Es la foto del día de nuestra boda. En estos días es más común y aceptado, pero en ese entonces el hecho de que un pony terrestre se casara con una pegaso fue todo un escándalo, sobretodo porque yo era teniente de la guardia. Inclusive los padres de Daisy la desconocieron. Pero supongo que no le estoy diciendo nada que no haya experimentado."

Rarity asintió, inclusive en Ponyville, donde Spike era bien conocido, hubo bastantes cejas levantadas cuando formalizaron su noviazgo, ni que decir cuando anunciaron su boda. Algunos de los ciudadanos de mayor edad o más anticuados inclusive alegaron que su unión iba en contra de la voluntad de la Madre de la Luz y el Emperador de las Estrellas. Afortunadamente el hecho de que las hijas de ambos titanes les dieran todo el respaldo calló esas voces.

"Disculpe capitán, ¿Dónde está su esposa?, Seria muy grato poder conocerla."

Lucky Night suspiró y le sonrió a Rarity.

"Lamentablemente eso no es posible. Ya se encuentra descansando en las llanuras eternas mas allá de las estrellas."

La unicornio rápidamente se llevó una pezuña a la boca y bajó la vista apenada.

"Lo siento mucho capitán. Le ruego que me disculpe."

"Está bien, está bien, no hay problema. ¿Qué le parece si ahora vamos con el doctor?"

Al salir de la casa se encontraron con Spike, que contaba animadamente historias de sus aventuras en el ejército a los jóvenes voluntarios, los cuales escuchaban atentamente cada palabra. En cuanto escuchó la puerta se volvió hacia su esposa y el pony veterano y rápidamente concluyo con su narración.

"Bueno chicos, lo siento pero tengo que acompañar a mi esposa. Ahora, una última cosa. Si el Emperador de las Estrellas lo quiere, solo se enfrentaran contra monstruos. Estoy seguro que a muchos les hubiera gustado pelear en la guerra.

Den gracias de que no fue así. No me avergüenzo de lo que hice porque fue necesario hacerlo y cumplí con mí deber para con la princesa Luna y con Equestria, pero fue algo horrible. Es muy diferente acabar con un ser violento e irracional que matar a alguien que seguramente tiene familia y amigos que lo están esperando. Una guerra es para lo que todo soldado debe estar entrenado y debe desear con todo su corazón que nunca suceda. ¿Entendido?"

Los jóvenes ponies asintieron lentamente y realizaron un saludo cuando el dragón se levantó y se acercó a Rarity y Lucky Night. Los tres se dirigieron con el doctor del pueblo el cual revisó exhaustivamente a Rarity, le aplicó curaciones en los raspones y entregó unas hierbas para un té que le ayudaría con los mareos causados por el uso excesivo de su magia.

El anochecer llegó y la princesa de la noche desplegó su talento creando una hermosa vista de las estrellas y la luna. Rarity había encontrado alojamiento en la posada del pueblo, aunque tuvo que insistir en que la dejaran pagar por la noche de hospedaje. Spike por su parte no encontró una bodega o granero en la cual quedarse y se resigno a dormir en una calle al lado del cuarto de Rarity.

Spike se apoyó en sus cuartos traseros para tener una mejor vista del cuarto de Rarity justo cuando esta se preparaba para dormir. La unicornio notó su presencia y se acercó a la ventana.

"Querido, ¿Estás seguro acerca de lo de tus alas?"

Spike asintió y extendió el ala derecha.

"¿Vez?, ya está empezando a sanar, debe de ser por eso que Denébola dijo de que el cuerpo de los dragones se ajusta para no ser lastimado por lo mismo dos veces. Debería intentar lo de la saliva. ¿Tu como estas?"

Rarity se acercó más a la ventana y acarició a Spike.

"Estoy bien, solo golpes y raspones… Spike, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de la versión de la historia del capitán Lucky Night?"

"Porque no creo que los ponies hubieran reaccionado bien si se enteraran de que el pueblo estuvo en peligro porque querían algo de nosotros. Además de que se enteraran de que no estamos seguros de porque se salvo. Por cierto, ¿podrías pasarme mi pluma y mi papel?, tengo mucho que escribir."

"¿Mucho?" Preguntó la unicornio mientras le entregaba a su esposo lo que este le había pedido.

"Si, un mensaje a las princesas, una carta a Twilight y algo que se me acaba de ocurrir."

El dragón tomó con sorprendente facilidad la pequeña pluma entre dos de sus afiladas garras y apoyándose contra la pared exterior del establecimiento comenzó a escribir, acercándose lo más posible al papel y sacando su lengua por la comisura de la boca.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano Rarity y Spike fueron conducidos por un muy entusiasta Lucky Night hacia la plaza del pueblo. El alcalde, los miembros del ayuntamiento y la mayor parte de la población ya los esperaban ahí. Rarity y Spike avanzaban serios. Spike le había explicado a Rarity y al capitán como normalmente se desarrollaban ese tipo de eventos, dejando a Rarity enormemente sorprendida con sus conocimientos de las tradiciones de Canterlot.

Spike se detuvo y se plantó firme con Rarity a un lado suyo y una expresión de total determinación y enojo contenido, justo como le habían enseñado en el ejercito. Lucky Night rápidamente corrió hacia Sharp Strike y le murmuró en el oído. Cuando hubo terminado de informarle lo que debía hacer asintió hacia el dragón.

"Yo, teniente Lord Spike Draco de Canterlot, del decimosegundo escuadrón de pegasos de la guardia nocturna al servicio de su etérea majestad, princesa Luna de Equestria. He venido hoy para exigir una satisfacción ante la afrenta realizada en contra del honor de mi dama y esposa, Lady Rarity Draco, de Ponyville, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad, caballero de la orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus majestades y asesora personal de imagen de sus majestades."

A pesar de que ya no estaba tan seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea no pudo evitar una cierta satisfacción cuando vio los ojos del alcalde abrirse lentamente hasta el punto que parecía que estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Tal vez no las conocían por sus nombres y apariencia, pero toda Equestria sabia de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. El dragón no dejó que su rostro expresara lo que estaba pensando y continúo como lo dictaba la tradición.

"Mi esposa fue ofendida por el alcalde Sharp Strike de Hoofburg, aquí presente. Y como noble nacido en Canterlot ejerzo mi derecho y espero una satisfacción de la manera tradicional: un duelo…"

Spike rasguñó con sus garras las baldosas de la plaza, dejando surcos en ellas. Si estaba haciendo esto por lo menos podría divertirse un poco asustando, aun más, al alcalde.

"… o una disculpa pública."

Sharp Strike no se movió ni produjo sonido alguno hasta que Lucky Night le dio un ligero golpe en un costado.

"Yo… yo, Sharp Strike, alcalde del pueblo de Hoofburg, reconozco mi error y reconozco que falte al respeto y ofendí a Lady Rarity de Ponyville, por… por lo tanto… en este día y en esta hora suplico a tan noble dama que por favor disculpe mi falta de cortesía."

Rarity avanzó un par de pasos, ahora era su turno. Spike la había explicado todo lo que tenía que decir. Eran unas palabras muy simples, y todo quedaría olvidado. Había otra opción pero Spike nunca se la comentó. En ese momento Rarity se percató de algo muy peculiar. A pesar de que había recibido su titulo después de sellar a Discord realmente nunca había hecho un discurso como miembro de la nobleza.

La ironía del asunto le hizo gracia. Había hecho muchísimas cosas desde ese día, inclusive había mantenido una batalla con el príncipe heredero al trono grifo. Pero nunca se había dirigido a sus hermanos ponies como una noble. Y su primer gran discurso seria dirigido a un pequeño grupo de leñadores y campesinos en un pueblito perdido para poder solucionar una asunto que se le salió de las garras a Spike.

Sin embargo la unicornio mantuvo la compostura. Tal vez su esposo había exagerado bastante, pero lo había hecho por ella. Y un poco para divertir al viejo capitán, debía admitirlo. Así que lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir con su parte para que todo terminara bien.

"Yo, Lady Rarity Draco, de Ponyville, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad, caballero de la orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus majestades y asesora personal de imagen de sus majestades, he escuchado a Sharp Strike, alcalde de Hoofburg, y acepto sus disculpas, olvidando la ofensa y dando por terminado este asunto."

Spike asintió. "Así sea entonces, si mi dama y esposa da por olvidada la afrenta yo también la olvido."

La pareja se dio la media vuelta y regresaron por donde vinieron manteniendo el rostro serio y el paso firme. Después de avanzar unas cuadras Spike se permitió finalmente sonreír.

"Eso fue increíble, espero que el alcalde no se haya asustado mucho."

"¿Entonces por qué hiciste eso con las garras?"

"Hmmm, ¿Efecto dramático?"

"Bueno Spike, se que lo hiciste por mi pero ahora que esto terminó prométeme que no pasara de nuevo."

"De acuerdo. La próxima vez que alguien te falte al respeto lo aplastare con mi cola."

Rarity miró con un gesto molesto a su esposo. Spike extendió una garra en actitud defensiva.

"¡Es broma!, es broma, cielos."

Escucharon los cascos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo, tal como esperaban se trataba del capitán Lucky Night.

"¡Esperen!, ¡esperen!"

Lucky se detuvo por unos momentos a recuperar la respiración, finalmente después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, eso fue fantástico. Deberían de haber estado a un lado de él, les juro que parecía que estaba a punto de perder control de su vejiga. ¡Y cuando escuchó el título completo de Lady Rarity!, eso le enseñara a ese viejo tonto a pensar antes de hablar. ¿Continúan con su plan de irse hoy? "

Rarity se giró y se acomodó su crin.

"Si capitán. Nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más para descansar y recuperarnos de nuestras heridas, especialmente Spike, pero honestamente no sabemos cuánto nos falta para llegar a nuestro destino. Además de que no queremos ser un peligro para el pueblo, si usted nos entiende."

Lucky Night asintió.

"Ya veo, bien en ese caso déjenme decirles que fue un verdadero placer conocerlos y que espero que encuentren lo que están buscando."

Spike se le acercó.

"Bueno capitán, aun tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos. ¿Podría por favor llevar a sus voluntarios a la posada dentro de dos horas?"

El capitán inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pero asintió afirmativamente. Rarity sonrió.

"Maravilloso, en ese caso le ruego nos disculpe capitán pero nuestra agenda está un poco apretada por el momento, con permiso."

El tiempo pasó y el capitán con sus seguidores se acercaron a la posada, a las afueras de esta la peculiar pareja se preparaba para partir. Spike ya estaba cargado con el equipaje y Rarity con sus alforjas.

En cuanto los ponies se acercaron a ellos Spike sonrió y los saludo animadamente.

"Bien, tenemos un regalo de despedida para ustedes."

Los voluntarios y el capitán se miraron entre ellos extrañados, el viejo pony negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario que nos regalen nada. Solo cumplíamos con nuestro trabajo."

Rarity se acerco y por medio de su aun debilitada magia entrego a cada voluntario un pergamino.

"Por favor capitán, jóvenes. Insistimos en que reciban esta muestra de nuestro agradecimiento."

Los ponies voluntarios miraron extrañados los pergaminos sellados con cera sin decidirse a abrirlos.

"Son cartas de recomendación." Les informo Spike "Las escribimos Rarity y yo para cuando tengan edad de entrar en el ejercito. Por supuesto que aun tienen que hacer las pruebas, pero esperamos que eso les ayude."

Los ponies no pudieron evitar estallar en alegría e inclusive un par abrazó a Spike. Rarity le sonrió un poco apenada a Lucky Night.

"Capitán, lo siento pero no sabemos que podemos darle."

"No se preocupe por eso, Lady Rarity, me dieron la oportunidad tanto de dejar salir unas buenas carcajadas como de recordar días pasados, tanto de mi época en el ejercito como de mi vida con mi esposa, y eso es más que suficiente para este viejo soldado."

El capitán sonrió, aunque después adopto una expresión pensativa.

"Bueno, la verdad, creo que si hay algo. Yo nací diez años después de la migración anterior a esta, y siempre oí historias y las considere un mito. Sin embargo cuando los dragones regresaron a las montañas hace algunos años lo pude comprobar. Cada mañana, durante tres semanas, en cuanto el sol aparecía sobre el horizonte los dragones cantaban, no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque lo hacían, lo único que sé es que era hermoso. Sé que no viviré para escucharlo otra vez, y realmente me gustaría. Lord Spike, si no es mucha molestia podría usted por favor…"

Spike asintió y se aclaro la garganta. No había intentado cantar como vio que lo hizo Denébola, sin embargo sabía cantar como lo hacían los ponies y tenía un control perfecto de todo sus sistema respiratorio y de los músculos de su abdomen y cuello para controlar sus llamas. Se sentó, aclaró la garganta y trató de imitar los harmoniosos sonidos que había escuchado producir la dragona.

Inmediatamente sintió que algo subía por su esófago, pero no eran la música que deseaba producir. Rápidamente dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba y lanzo una amplio abanico de fuego. En cuanto terminó se llevó las garras a la boca y sonrió.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Creo que ya sé que salió mal."

Recordó que los sonidos parecían provenir de diferentes partes del cuerpo de Denébola, unos directamente de su cuello, otros de su boca. Tal vez si trataba de apretar los músculos en la boca de su estomago…

De nueva cuenta la sensación conocida del fuego abriéndose paso por su esófago lo invadió. Esta vez se trató de una delgada columna de llamas azules. Esto asustó a Spike, normalmente producía tales llamas extremadamente calientes solo cuando estaba al mismo tiempo muy furioso y completamente en control de sus instintos. No sabía que mas podía pasar y continuar forzando su cuerpo a hacer algo que no tenía la mínima idea de cómo lograr podría resultar peligroso.

"Lo siento capitán, la verdad es que yo fui criado por ponies y hasta hace unos días jamás había oído cantar a un dragón. Lo lamento mucho."

Lucky Night sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"No hay problema, Lord Spike. Como le dije ya hicieron suficiente."

Spike sin embargo no se sentía contento y mantuvo el seño fruncido hasta que el resplandor de una idea le ilumino los ojos y lo hizo sonreír.

"Rarity, ¿podías pasarme mi pluma y mi papel por favor?"

El dragón escribió rápidamente en la hoja y sopló una pequeña llama verde en ella. Las cenizas se desvanecieron en el aire y Spike regresó su atención al capitán.

"Es una idea loca, aunque no estoy seguro que funcione, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer."

Finalmente la pareja se preparó para partir, los voluntarios se inclinaron ante Rarity mientras el capitán le besaba una pezuña, después el y Spike se despidieron con un saludo militar. Los dos esposos abandonaron el pueblo caminando. Spike inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el rio y comenzó a seguir su curso. Rarity lo miró preocupada.

"Querido, ¿no deberíamos cambiar de ruta?, seguir un camino ahora que no puedes usar tus alas."

"Solo serán unos dos o tres días cuando mucho, además quiero revisar un par de cosas que me están molestando."

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos de camino encontró lo que estaba buscando, a un lado del rio los escombros que debían de haber destrozado buena parte del pueblo estaban acomodados en un montón. El dragón se acercó y los olfateo pero no logró sacar nada en claro.

"Bien" dijo este mientras se rascaba la cabeza" ¿Quién tiene magia para detener un torrente de este tipo en tan poco tiempo y luego desaparece sin decir nada?"

Rarity examinó también los escombros tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

"¿Twilight?, ¿Trixie?" dijo esta no muy convencida.

Spike sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo, Twilight pudo haberlo detenido fácilmente pero habría regresado de inmediato al pueblo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Trixie hubiera tenido dificultades para detenerlo pero si lo hubiera hecho no es del tipo 'héroe misterioso que desaparece después de salvar el día', por cierto, me sorprendió que pudieras mantener la represa en su lugar, aunque fuera por tan pocos segundos."

Rarity se encogió de hombros.

"A mí también. He oído que en ocasiones el cuerpo de un pony puede hacer cosas que normalmente no haría cuando él o algún ser querido esta en peligro, supongo que sucede lo mismo con la magia."

"Es posible. Bien, aquí no encontraremos nada, Sigamos hacia el cañón."

"Spike, cariño, creo que es peligroso."

"lo sé, pero necesito saber más. Las princesas aun no me han respondió y hay cosas que no me gustan. El dijo que ya no tenía magia y no podía contener la inundación, pero cubrió toda la parte superior del cañón con magia. ¿Por qué no cubrió la salida?, ¿Por qué si aun tenía esa magia no nos ataco cuando estábamos heridos y cansados en el lago?, ¿Por qué nos deja ir tan fácilmente?, ¿Por qué...?"

"¿Por qué nos ataca durante el día?"

Spike miró a Rarity confundió.

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, ahora que lo pienso es extraño. Si realmente fuera un seguidor de Nightmare Moon tendría más sentido que hiciera todas esas cosas siniestras durante la noche, ¿no crees? Pero las dos veces que nos ha agredido a sido durante el día… y cerca de agua."

Spike asintió lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que Rarity había notado. Ciertamente había algo extraño en todo esto. Ambos esposos continuaron andando hasta que llegaron al cañón. Spike trepó por la montaña con Rarity en su espalda pero al llegar a la cima no encontró nada. Solo el ligero rastro de un aroma que se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no estaba seguro donde lo había olfateado antes.

Descendieron y Spike revisó la entrada del cañón, frunció el seño mientras el agua de la fuerte corriente lo salpicaba. Dejó escapar un gruñido, se colocó justo en medio del cañón y extendió lentamente su ala más sana. Esta tocó los bordes de roca antes alcanzar su máxima envergadura y el drago instintivamente la retrajo al sentir el dolor que el rose produjo en sus falanges. Rarity, desde la orilla, se sobresaltó al escuchar el quejido de Spike.

"Spike, no seas insensato, ¿Por qué haces eso?"

"No tiene sentido" murmuró el dragón mientras regresaba al lado de su esposa.

"¿Perdón?"

"Escapamos de ahí volando. Al principio no podía extender mis alas porque era demasiado estrecho, pero después de avanzar unos metros ya pude hacerlo, creí que el cañón se había ensanchado pero parece que tiene el mismo tamaño en todos lados."

Rarity se llevó pensativa una pezuña a la barbilla y miró a Spike a los ojos.

"Spikey, creo que… creo que…, cielos, no te había dicho antes porque creí que se debía a mi desorientación por el desmayo. Pero cuando desperté después de que me sumergiste en el lago… ¡oh Celestia!, me pareció que eras más pequeño, no mucho, pero definitivamente tu tamaño era menor…"

Spike se quedó boquiabierto y miró alternadamente a Rarity, la entrada del cañón y sus alas.

"Claro… claro... ¡Sí!, tiene sentido. ¡Debí de hacerlo de manera inconsciente!, ¡mis instintos supieron que tenía que hacerme mas pequeño para salvarnos!... ¡puedo disminuir mi tamaño!... puedo… ¡Podemos!... Aun sería demasiado grande pero con un poco de practica… ¡Rarity, estamos un paso más cerca del bebe!"

Rarity asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia Spike que la abrazó fuertemente sin lastimarla. Ambos comenzaron a reír a pesar de las lágrimas que había en sus ojos. Inmediatamente se olvidaron de Grogar y continuaron avanzando siguiendo la ruta que habían elegido, era más lento y difícil que hacerlo volando pero el desviarse para seguir algún camino ya trazado los hubiera retrasado mas.

Después de dos días la pareja ya había abandonado los bosques y entrado a grandes extensiones de llanuras llenas de flores. El ala derecha de Spike se encontraba completamente sana y la izquierda en mucho mejores condiciones aunque aun no podía utilizarla. Se acercaba el anochecer y eligieron un punto para montar el campamento. Después de cenar Spike besó a Rarity y se recostó fuera de la carpa mientras ella se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir.

Un pequeño ruido despertó a Rarity, La unicornio permaneció en silencio unos minutos tratando de encontrar que era aquello que la había perturbado. Nuevamente lo escuchó, apenas audible sobre el sonido que producía la lenta respiración del aun dormido Spike.

Tímidamente se asomó por la abertura de la carpa, a un lado pudo ver la silueta de Spike que se expandía y contraía al ritmo de su respiración. Escuchó de nuevo el sonido, como si frotaran una piedra contra una superficie de metal.

Intrigada por que el constante sonido no despertaba al dragón con oídos sensibles Rarity salió lentamente de su refugio. A un lado de la ahora apagada fogata que le permitió cocinar su comida encontró la fuente del ruido.

Un pequeño zorro de pelaje blanco tenía la cabeza metida dentro de la pequeña cacerola que había utilizado esa noche, lamiendo y rascando con sus garras cualquier resto de comida. En cuando el animal sintió la proximidad de la unicornio se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Rarity sonrió aliviada y concentró su atención en el pelaje de la criatura.

"Realmente hermoso, muy notable en verdad."

"Gracias tú también eres muy bonita, seas lo que seas." Respondió el animal con una voz femenina.

Rarity retrocedió y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. La zorra se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y le sonrió. Al mismo tiempo que Rarity hacía una anotación mental de no volver a cumplimentar ningún animal que se topara notó que de hecho el que se encontraba enfrente de ella tenía dos colas.

"Que... que… como... las zorras no pueden hablar…." Fue lo único que la confundida unicornio logró pensar.

"Pero no soy una zorra, soy una kitsune. Tu eres un pony, ¿verdad?, ¿Dónde están tus alas?"

La mente de Rarity aun trataba de deducir si el misterioso ser enfrente de ella era inofensivo o no además de estarse preguntando porque Spike no despertaba, así que fue tomada por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?, ¿alas?"

"Si, nuestra madre, kyūbi no kitsune, nos contó que hace muchos años dos ponies fueron a visitarla para averiguar si un monstruo hecho de partes de otros monstruos también le había hecho algo a nuestra tierra como a la de los ponies.

Nuestra madre dice que eran hermosas, una blanca con pelo rosa y la otra de color azul con el pelo de otro tono de azul. Y las dos tenían alas y cuernos."

"¡Esas eran las princesas!, por las alas de Celestia, eso debió de ser hace muchos siglos, antes de lo de Nightmare Moon."

La kitsune miró fijamente a Rarity, que se sentía extrañamente tranquilizada por los ojos dorados llenos de curiosidad que la examinaban atentamente. Se aclaró la garganta

"Veras, las princesas son las únicas ponies con alas y cuernos y son muy, muy especiales, aunque hay algunas excepciones como la princesa Cadence, que también es especial pero de un modo diferente. Algunos ponies tenemos cuernos, podemos hacer magia y nos llamamos unicornios, otros tienen alas y se llaman pegasos y hay otros que no tienen alas ni cuernos pero son mucho más fuertes y resistentes y se llaman ponies terrestres."

La kitsune asintió lentamente.

"¿Entonces tú también puedes hacer magia?, yo sé hacer magia. Por ejemplo puse a dormir a ese dragón."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para poder buscar algo de comer sin despertarlo. Por cierto, me debes la vida."

"¿Cómo?" Rarity inclinó la cabeza pero rápidamente entendió y se rio. "No, creo que hay un pequeño malentendido. El no me iba a hacer nada, es mi esposo."

La kitsune abrió los ojos con sorpresa y señaló a Spike.

"¿Qué?, ¡eso es imposible!, los dragones son crueles, violentos, avariciosos. Solo se unen con los de su especie, creen que todos los demás no somos más que comida o estorbo."

"Bueno, Spike no es así, y creo que hay algunos otros dragones que son un poco más amables."

"Estas mintiendo, mentir es malo."

"No, es la verdad. Por favor despiértalo."

La kitsune se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Para qué nos coma?, no gracias. Creo que lo dejare así, un monstruo menos del que preocuparse."

"¡Te juro que es verdad!, Escucha… ¿tienes un nombre?"

"Kuzunoha"

"Bien, mi nombre es Rarity. Por favor, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, con Celestia como mi testigo. Spike no le hará daño a nadie."

Kuzunoha se detuvo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

"¿Segura?, ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?"

La kitsune agitó sus dos colas y un enorme espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero con marco de oro labrado apareció flotando a unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. Kuzunoha se asomó por encima de este sonriéndole a Rarity.

"Este es el Shinjitsu no taiyō no kagami, en el se refleja lo que fue, lo que es y lo que puede ser. ¿Qué te parece si vemos dentro de ese dragón?"

El espejo se nubló, como si estuviera reflejando un cielo tormentoso, después de unos segundos lentamente se formó una imagen, como si alguien estuviera volando sobre un paisaje árido que Rarity inmediatamente reconoció. La imagen cambió, como si los ojos a través de quien estaban viendo se hubieran movido a un lado, ahora se enfocaban en un pegaso blanco de alas de piel roja que dijo algo y señaló hacia abajo. El pegaso descendió seguido de otros pegasos con alas similares y la visión pronto los siguió.

"¡No!, eso no, no es como realmente es."

"El espejo solo refleja la verdad, además estoy usando los recuerdos del dragón."

Rápidamente la imagen se enfocó en un grupo de grifos. Rarity solo pudo soportar unos segundos de la batalla antes de cubrirse los ojos con las pezuñas. Escuchó la voz de Kuzunoha a un lado suyo.

"¿No le hará daño a nadie?, creo que ya vi bastante. Esas criaturas mitad ave mitad felino están aterrorizadas, sufriendo."

"Pero eso es muy complicado de entender. Por favor, busca otros recuerdos… Busca recuerdos sobre mí, sobre su hermana, sobre sus amigas."

Kuzunoha bufó y miró a Spike.

"De acuerdo… veamos… aquí hay un recuerdo muy persistente sobre algo llamado Rainbow Dash."

La imagen de espejo cambió, el paisaje seguía siendo árido. La visión se enfocó en un enorme grifo mitad tigre mitad águila arpía en el suelo, frente a él un unicornio negro de crin blanca con armadura oscura y cicatrices visibles le apuntaba con su cuerno iluminado. La visión comenzó a subir y bajar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más al grifo y al unicornio. Repentinamente se interpuso una pegaso de color celeste, crin multicolor y armadura dorada que levantó una pezuña y dijo algo. Rarity sonrió.

"¿Vez?, nuestra querida Dashie le pide que perdone la vida al grifo y…"

Rarity se detuvo y se llevó una pezuña a la boca. La imagen mostró una gran garra de color purpura oscuro, casi negro, que tomó a la pegaso y comenzó a apretarla lentamente. Se podía notar el dolor y el desconcierto en el rostro de la pegaso cuando de repente toda la visión se lleno de una luz blanca y rápidamente se desvaneció. Kuzunoha sonrió.

"Aquí hay uno sobre ti."

Extrañamente la imagen se enfocaba en la parta exterior del segundo piso de la boutique de Rarity, rápidamente se vio a ella misma atreves de la ventana modelando una capa para el frio frente a un espejo, algo la hizo mirar hacia la ventana y gritar llena de miedo, inmediatamente una garra purpura atravesó la ventana y la atrapó.

"¡Basta!, ¡estás haciendo esto a propósito!, ¡estas escogiendo los recuerdos menos halagadores que tiene Spike sobre si mismo!"

Kuzunoha rio llevándose una de sus patas a la boca.

"Bien bien, buscare más profundo. Pero solo porque quiero entender porque una pony defiende a un dragón. Aquí tenemos algo que parece muy importante."

La imagen mostraba a un pony color púrpura con una crin y colas increíblemente despeinadas caminando enfrente de la vista de Spike. Por la altura Rarity rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de un recuerdo de cuando Spike aun era pequeño. El y la pony, que ahora estaba segura era Twilight, entraron en lo que reconoció inmediatamente como el ayuntamiento de Ponyville. Spike rápidamente hizo una anotación en una lista a un lado de la palabra 'decoraciones' e inmediatamente la visión se enfocó en Rarity, que estaba de espaldas a ellos eligiendo entre un conjunto de listones.

A pesar de su vanidad Rarity conocía sus escasos defectos y admitió que en realidad no se veía tan hermosa como Spike la recordaba, se sonrojó y miró a su aun durmiente esposo con una sonrisa. Regresó su atención al espejo cuando notó que la imagen cambiaba de nuevo. Ambos estaban cayendo, Rarity usaba el rubí de fuego, en la reflexión pudo ver su pezuña extendiéndose, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, la visión se nublo, Spike lloraba también.

Los ojos de Rarity se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ella también el momento en que la vida de los dos cambio totalmente, rápidamente sus sentimientos cambiaron y su rostro se ruborizo cuando la siguiente imagen se presentó. Spike la estaba mirando muy de cerca, estaba totalmente desarreglada, ruborizada y respirando agitadamente, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de ella, el reptil acariciando su cabeza con una garra que ya era de buen tamaño. Rarity se vio a si misma tomar la garra de Spike entre sus pezuñas y besarla mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

La unicornio se acercó al espejo y comenzó a hablar, recordando.

"El me dijo 'lo siento mucho Rarity, no debí de hacer esto. Otra vez me deje llevar por mis instintos' yo… yo le conteste 'los dos lo hicimos Spike, fue algo que sucedió naturalmente y fue realmente hermoso. No… no eres el primero... pero si fue la primera vez que hice el amor' "

Los ojos de Rarity se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas y su voz se quebró mientas recordaba.

"Y… y luego el me dijo 'Aun así, pude haberte lastimado, soy demasiado grande y fuerte, lo siento mucho Rarity. No volverá a pasar' y… y… yo le conteste 'Spikey-Wikey, no seas tonto. Sé que tú jamás me lastimarías y te repito, fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Volverme una con aquel a quien amo' "

Rarity no pudo contenerse y lloró, después de unos segundos miró orgullosa a la kitsune que aun sonreí ampliamente.

"Muy bonito, muy bonito. Y bueno tal vez tengas razón y el dragón, Spike, sea inofensivo, lo dejare despertar. Pero ahora estoy aun más curiosa."

Rarity se limpio las lágrimas y miró confundida a Kuzunoha.

"El te ama, y entiendo porque, eres muy hermosa y todo eso. Pero no entiendo porque tu lo amas a él."

"Bueno, yo…"

La sonrisa maliciosa volvió a los labios de Kuzunoha.

"No, las palabras mienten. Tu alma no."

La imagen en el espejo cambió. Estaban de regresó en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville, pero ahora mostraba el punto de vista de alguien que escogía listones.

"Veamos como recuerdas tu algo que para él fue el día mas importante de su vida."

Rarity se vio a si misma terminar de amarrar un brillante listón a una columna y volver la vista hacia una muy despeinada Twilight, quien le dijo algo. Vio como sus pezuñas empujaban a la fuerza a la unicornio hacia su boutique. La visión se desvaneció.

"Interesante. El te recuerda como la encarnación de la belleza, tu ni siquiera recuerdas que estuviera ahí."

Kuzunoha seguía sonriendo pero su mirada se había vuelto fría.

"Creo que necesito ver mas."

El espejo le mostró a Rarity una imagen de ella cerrándole a Spike la puerta en la cara después de que este sacó la basura, usándolo como alfiletero, pisándole descuidadamente la cola mientras tenía otro de sus berrinches, vio las búsquedas de joyas, todas las veces que Spike le ayudó. Lo vio mientras crecía lentamente con el paso de los años, siempre haciéndole favores, Rarity estalló.

"Está bien, lo admito. Al principio me aproveche un poco de sus sentimientos por mí, pero deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?"

El espejo le mostró a Spike cargando los innumerables bultos, listos para partir a la subasta a Canterlot. Kuzunoha se acercó lentamente a Rarity, con cada paso parecía volverse más grande y amenazante. La sonrisa cada vez más desagradable.

"Es difícil penetrar en el alma de un dragón, pero en la de un pony parase ser fácil. Creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa aquí."

El espejo se estrelló, como si alguien le hubiera arrojado una piedra. Cada sección le mostró a Rarity el momento en el que rechazaba a sus innumerables pretendientes, algunos incluso con los que había tenido intimidad.

"Si, ya sé que es lo que pasa aquí. La perfectamente hermosa Rarity, demasiado buena para cualquier corcel, tan hermosa que se permitía el lujo de jugar con sus sentimientos. Pero el tiempo pasa ¿no es cierto?, y tú no te volvías más joven con cada día. Inclusive una de tus amigas formó familia. Tenias que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que te volvieras tan arrugada y horrible que nadie te deseara.

¿Pero quién podría querer a una yegua que había ya desdeñado a tantos?, ¿Por qué no esa pobre alma que te idolatraba, que te amaría por siempre? Esposo y esclavo en un conveniente paquete y así no te quedarías sola el resto de tu vida. Mejor aún, serías la primera y posiblemente la única pony casada con un dragón. Tu merecido lugar en la historia y además la envidia de todo ese lugar que llaman Canterlot."

"¡No es cierto!, yo amo a Spike. ¡Estamos realizando este viaje para poder tener un hijo!"

Kuzunoha se volvió a reír. El espejo cambió ahora mostrando a las diferentes yeguas embarazadas en Ponyville, especialmente a Fluttershy.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, el bebé. El accesorio de moda en tu pueblo. ¿Cómo es posible que todas las demás tengan uno y tu no?, tenias que hacer algo al respecto."

La kitsune se acercó mas a Rarity, ya era más grande que ella y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

"¡Aunque eso significara arrastrar a este pobre infeliz por medio mundo!, ¡míralo! Se lastimó gravemente las alas por ir a rescatarte después de que tuviste un ataque de orgullo… ¡Cuando él trató de defenderte!

No te lo mereces, toda su vida solo ha tenido ojos para ti, te considera la salvadora de su alma desgarrada entre sus dos naturalezas. Pero tú en tu vanidad y egocentrismo solo te enfocas en ti misma. ¿O me equivoco, 'generosa' Rarity?"

"No, tienes razón. No me lo merezco. El se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Pero aun así el permanece junto a mí y por eso lo amo. Lo amo por su capacidad de perdonar y olvidar, lo amo por ser generoso y estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Lo amo porque me enseñó a apreciar no solo la belleza exterior, sino la belleza del espiritu, lo amo porque sin pedirme nada a cambio me entregó su alma.

Lo amo porque él ha sabido sacar lo mejor de mí durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Lo amo porque a diferencia de muchos otros lo único que desea de mi es que me quede a su lado, porque está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de verme feliz, por su sentido del humor, por que mantiene su inocencia a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado. Y si el desea tener un hijo conmigo no me importa hasta donde tengamos que llegar y que tengamos que hacer. Aunque signifique causar la ira de los cinco titanes o que pierda mi salud, mi belleza o mi vida, yo seré la madre de su hijo.

Tienes razón, no me merezco alguien como él a mi lado. Pero el está aquí junto a mí y doy gracias a las princesas y a la Madre de la Luz y el Emperador de las Estrellas que así sea. Y lo único que espero es algún día llegar a ser la esposa que él se merece. "

Kuzunoha se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el espejo.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Gracias Rarity."

La kitsune se introdujo en el espejo como si fuera una cortina de agua y este desapareció dejando tras de sí pequeñas gotas de roció. Rarity respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. En cuanto la tempestad de emociones que la azotaban se calmó un poco corrió a un lado de Spike. El dragón seguía dormido y respiraba profundamente.

"Te amo, Spikey-Wikey."

Rarity lo besó en una mejilla y se acurruco junto a él, bajo el cobijo de las estrellas.


	10. Un diamante en la oscuridad

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Un diamante en la oscuridad.**

Spike Parpadeó un par de veces dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol. Había sido una noche peculiar. No podía recordarlo con exactitud pero había soñado. Soñado que estaba de regresó en la guerra, después esos sueños cambiaron a algo relacionado con Rarity. Recordaba que la ultima parte de los sueños sobre Rarity había sido muy placentera pero no el porqué.

Estiró el cuello y aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones del aire de las praderas, aire que pensaba utilizar para limpiar sus vías respiratorias antes de que Rarity lo viera, había un aroma extremadamente placentero pero que no debía estar ahí.

Spike miró a un costado suyo lleno de confusión. Ahí estaba Rarity, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para acurrucarse a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta. El orgullo de Spike fue el primero que alzó su voz dentro de las emociones que discutían en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que esta pony se acercara tanto a él sin que se diera cuenta? Aun el capitán Little Fun admitía que él era el mejor vigía de toda la guardia nocturna, inclusive había ganado una apuesta con el capitán de otra unidad cuando Spike demostró que podía pasar una semana sin dormir y aun así sus sentidos seguían tan alertas y sensibles como siempre.

La preocupación fue la segunda en hablar, el dragón repasó rápidamente el campamento pero todo estaba en orden, excepto quizá la cacerola que Rarity había usado para preparar su cena y que ahora estaba un poco lejos y sobre un costado, probablemente debido a algún animal salvaje que había sido atraído por el olor de la comida. Fantástico, no había escuchado a su esposa ni a un animal, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con él?

Regresó su atención a Rarity, la posición de la pony era un tanto extraña, no era la mas cómoda para dormir pero si la que le permitía estar lo más cerca posible de Spike, el cual dio gracias de no ser de los que se mueven mucho mientras duermen, ciertamente no sería agradable despertar y enterarse que había aplastado a su esposa.

Notó otro hecho extraño, ninguno de los dos eran muy madrugadores pero por lo general Rarity se despertaba primero que él. Ahora parecía estar profundamente dormida a pesar de que Celestia ya había levanto el sol hacia un buen rato. Spike no se movió, no sabía qué hacer y no estaba muy seguro de que despertar a Rarity fuera buena idea.

Su dilema se resolvió después de aproximadamente media hora, Rarity comenzó a moverse lentamente y finalmente abrió los ojos. Estaban rojos e hinchados, señal de que había tenido poco sueño, llorado mucho o ambos. Spike le sonrió tratando de ocultar su preocupación sin mucho éxito.

"Hey, Rarity ¿te sientes…?"

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron ampliamente ante el repentino beso que le plantó su esposa en los labios. Se sentía muy diferente a otros besos, le recordó los días en los que cambiaban de un noviazgo dulce e inocente a algo más profundo. Después de unos segundos la unicornio rompió el beso, Spike parpadeó confundido.

"¡Vaya Rarity!, eso si no me lo…"

La unicornio se lanzó contra el dragón apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este y rompió en llanto.

"Lo siento mucho Spike, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname."

Spike la tomó entre sus brazos, cada vez entendía menos.

"No tienes porque pedir perdón, me gusto mucho. De hecho no me molestaría despertarme así mas a menudo."

"¡No entiendes!"

"De hecho no."

Rarity tomó aire un par de veces.

"A lo que me refiero Spike es a todas esas veces que me hiciste favores y nunca te correspondí de ninguna manera."

"Rarity, ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?, además no tienes porque disculparte. Yo lo hago con gusto y por amor a ti, nadie me obligo a hacerlos."

"Y… y también, lo de… de mis… pretendientes..."

"Hey, ya hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas? Nada de lo que hayas hecho antes de conocernos o de que nuestra relación dejara de ser de amigos importa. ¿Qué sucedió anoche Rarity?, ¿Por qué estás así?"

Rarity continuo llorando por un par de minutos mientras Spike la sostenía. Finalmente logró un poco de control sobre sí misma y le contó a su esposo lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Cuando finalizó su relato Spike la abrazó por unos minutos para finalmente tomar la cabeza de Rarity por la parte de barbilla y la levantarla delicadamente para poder verla a los ojos.

"Rarity, lo que esa cosa dijo son mentiras, bueno, no exactamente mentiras. Como cuando Applejack 'rompió' una Pinkie promesa. Te hizo ver mal así como escogió mis recuerdos que me hacían parecer un monstruo peligroso."

Rarity suspiró.

"Pero no deja de ser verdad que hice esas cosas, soy una yegua terrible."

"Un momento, no voy a permitir que alguien hable mal de ti, ni siquiera tu misma. Así que deja de pensar así. La Rarity de la que me enamore es una yegua fuerte, decidida y capaz que no se da por vencida, así que quiero que te comportes como realmente eres, ¿de acuerdo?... o si no tendré que retarte a un duelo o hacer que te pidas a ti misma una disculpa pública. Eso sería interesante, aunque te tardarías mucho recitando tu titulo tantas veces seguidas."

Rarity dejó escapar una pequeña risa y besó a Spike en la mejilla.

"Gracias Spikey. Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste como debería de realizarse lo del duelo?"

"Bueno, cuando nos casamos y me volví noble no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo debía comportarme, así que le pedí a Twilight un libro sobre las tradiciones de Canterlot para no avergonzarte en publico."

"¡Oh, Spikey!" Rarity lo besó de nuevo y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Spikey, ¿podríamos… podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más?"

Spike no respondió pero tomó a Rarity con sus garras y se giró para quedar con la espalda al suelo, después depositó a Rarity sobre su pecho.

"¿Así está bien, mi Lady?"

"Perfecto, lord Spike."

Rarity cerró los ojos y se acomodó, lentamente se dejó arrullar por la tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo del dragón y por los rítmicos latidos del potente corazón de este. Sin embargo cuando el sueño la comenzaba a invadir sintió el áspero pero delicado toque de las garras de sus esposo en su crin y espalda. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa que se vio reflejada en los iris esmeralda de Spike.

Lentamente ambos estiraron sus cuellos hasta que sus labios se tocaron, se separaron un poco mientras Spike continuaba con sus caricias. Rarity suspiró.

"¿Spikey?"

"¿Si?"

Rarity se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió ampliamente a Spike.

"Creo que este lugar es lo suficientemente privado y limpio… además necesitas practicar el hacerte pequeño."

Spike la acercó un poco más y la besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron le acaricio el cuello y le sonrió.

"Gracias Rarity."

La unicornio se peinó lentamente la crin y se acercó más a la cara de Spike

"No querido, gracias a ti por aceptarme a tu lado."

Rarity se lanzó hacia adelante y besó de nueva cuenta a Spike mientras este lentamente le acariciaba los costados. Repentinamente Spike lanzó la cabeza para atrás rompiendo el beso con una expresión de total frustración en su cara.

"¡Por el amor de…!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase eructó lanzando una llama verde que rápidamente se condensó en un paquete rectangular y un pergamino los cuales cayeron sobre la cabeza de Rarity. Spike se llevó las garras a la cara y dejó escapar un gruñido.

"¡Mas vale que esto sea realmente importante!"

Rarity levitó el paquete y el pergamino, el cual estaba sellado con el emblema de la princesa Celestia, cuando la unicornio se lo mostro a Spike este refunfuñó.

"Si hubiera sido Twilight…"

Rarity no respondió, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

"Queridos Rarity y Spike.

Nos consterna y entristece la noticia de que su ya de por sí difícil viaje se vea obstaculizado por un enemigo el cual creí derrotado definitivamente. Primero que nada permítame pedirles una disculpa por mi falta de atención que permitió que tan desagradable ser escapara de la que creí era una prisión permanente. También deseo pedirles una disculpa por dejar enteramente este asunto en sus pezuñas, el ambiente político en Canterlot es muy difícil en este momento y ni Luna ni yo podemos ausentarnos para hacernos cargo personalmente.

Les he enviado una gema especial que Luna y yo preparamos. Para deshacerse del hechicero es necesario que lo apuñalen con esta gema lo más cerca posible del corazón. La gema tiene un encantamiento especial que la hace capaz de sincronizarse con el cuerno de un unicornio y convertir la magia de este en un hechizo especial que sellara tanto al carnero como al ejército de la luna muerta de manera definitiva. Deben tener cuidado ya que posiblemente sus tácticas se volverán aun más agresivas ya que el hechizo que planea utilizar debe ser ejecutado durante el perigeo de la luna, el cual sucederá en cinco días. Sé que tienen la fuerza y la habilidad para llevar a cabo esta tarea y Luna y yo estaremos de nueva cuenta endeudados con ustedes.

Esperamos pronto recibir más noticias de ustedes y sobretodo que regresen de su búsqueda con la buena nueva de que pueden ser bendecidos con el regalo de una nueva vida. Que mi dulce madre los proteja y mi justo padre guie sus pasos.

Atentamente.

Su amiga, Princesa Celestia de Equestria.

P.D: Luna te expidió un permiso especial para que puedas ausentarte de la ceremonia del perigeo, así que no debes de preocuparte por eso y tomarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario para realizar el viaje, Spike."

Rarity desenvolvió el paquete. Se trataba de una caja de caoba con una pequeña cerradura mágica. La unicornio acarició durante un momento la fina madera de color rojizo antes de aplicar un poco de su magia en el mecanismo que la mantenía cerrada.

Al abrirse reveló, delicadamente acomodado en terciopelo rojo, un diamante casi tan grande como el cuerno de Rarity y que había sido cortado y pulido hasta que tuvo una forma similar a la de un puñal. En cuanto utilizó su magia para acercárselo y examinarlo mejor inmediatamente sintió un cosquilleo que comenzó en su cuerno y se extendió por toda su columna vertebral.

"Es asombroso, no tiene ni una sola impureza. ¡Es perfecto!, ¿Crees... crees que le suceda algo después de que lo utilicemos?"

"Lo que estoy pensando es cómo vamos a apuñalar algo que se vuelve humo." La irritación en la voz de Spike era más que evidente. Rarity se deslizó lentamente para bajar de su pecho, lo cual le hizo gruñir sonoramente de nuevo.

"Spikey, no te pongas así, esto es importante. Las princesas nos confiaron una tarea especial."

"Y escogieron el momento perfecto para entregarnos el paquete. A la princesa Celestia le gustan las bromas, ¿crees que lo haya hecho a propósito?"

Rarity lo miró con un poco de enojo.

"Spike, no digas cosas sin sentido, la princesa es la dama de mayor refinamiento en todo el mundo y jamás interrumpiría a una pareja en un momento intimo. Por cierto, ¿Qué es el perigeo?"

Spike se levantó y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, su frustración evidente en los movimientos de su cola.

"El perigeo es el momento en el que la luna está más cerca del mundo. Pasa una vez al año y hay una ceremonia en los jardines de la princesa Luna a la que tienen que acudir todos los miembros de la guardia nocturna con base en el distrito de Canterlot, mi escuadrón incluido."

"¿Está bien que faltes a la ceremonia?"

"Ya lo leíste, la princesa me dio un permiso especial. Aun así ya suponía que no regresaríamos a tiempo y me estaba preparando para el castigo del capitán Little Fun, hacerme dar doscientas vueltas a Canterlot con el gritándome en los oídos o algo así."

Spike continuó gruñendo mientas buscaba en los mapas que Pipsqueak les había entregado.

"Bien, veamos… aquí están, debemos estar aquí así que…"

"¿Spike?, ¿Que es lo que haces cariño?"

"Buscando el lugar perfecto para poner la trampa."

Rarity inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundida.

"¿Trampa?"

"si, ya lo leíste, se va a poner más agresivo y quiero tener la mayor cantidad de cosas bajo control cuando lo enfrentemos. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que yo soy la carnada… ¡Perfecto!, un lago al oeste de aquí."

Rarity revisó el mapa.

"¿Crees que nos volverá a atacar cerca del agua?"

"Es posible. ¿Crees que puedas manipular la joya desde lejos y canalizar la magia?… ¿Ya te sientes bien al usar tu cuerno?"

Rarity asintió mientras revisaba con mayor detenimiento el diamante.

"Si Spike, será difícil sin mi armadura pero creo que puedo hacerlo."

"Excelente, pongámonos en marcha entonces."

Rarity asintió y procedió a recoger el campamento, Spike se sentía aun un poco molesto por la interrupción y aunque no era precisamente la manera de consolarla que tenía en mente le agradaba el ver de nuevo a la Rarity valiente y decidida que amaba tanto.

Rápidamente recogieron el campamento y después de un día de marcha llegaron al lago que Spike había localizado al atardecer. De nueva cuenta montaron el campamento. Rarity frotó su cabeza en una de las patas delanteras de Spike mientras este miraba la luna reflejada en el lago.

"¿Entonces te quedaras despierto querido?"

Spike bajó la cabeza pero continuó mirando el lago.

"Si, tuviste razón con lo de que solo nos ataca durante el día pero no quiero dejar nada libre. Duerme con el diamante a la pezuña pero trata de descansar, todo estará bien"

Rarity plantó sus labios en los de Spike.

"Ten cuidado querido, te amo."

Spike regresó el beso.

"Y yo a ti, Rarity."

Spike pasó toda la noche en vela pero no pasó nada fuera de lo ordinario, al día siguiente Rarity improvisó un pequeño collar con el cual tendría siempre disponible el diamante. Mientras las horas pasaban la tención de Spike se hacía más grande, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que deberían continuar con su viaje.

Al mismo tiempo sentía que debía de esperar un poco más, después de todo el mismo había dicho que lo mejor era enfrentarlo en un terreno que ellos mismos conocieran además de que su enemigo era el que tenía prisa. La búsqueda del Kirin podría esperar un par de días más si eso les daba la oportunidad de librarse del molesto carnero.

A lo largo del día Spike y Rarity revisaron a conciencia los alrededores del lago, se encontraba en el fondo del valle y a excepción de unos cuantos arbustos en las orillas que le llegaban a los hombros a Rarity no había ningún lugar donde ocultarse.

A pesar de las protestas de Rarity Spike se sumergió en el lago para verificar que es lo que se encontraba ahí, el agua era un poco turbia y el fondo tenia gran cantidad de cieno pero no había grandes rocas o algún otro escondite. Se paró sobre sus patas traseras en el fondo del lago y estiró el cuello, su cabeza sobresalió de la superficie y pudo ver a Rarity en la orilla.

El día pasó y Spike se mantuvo en vigilia toda la noche. El y Rarity habían discutido lo que sabían del carnero. Había demostrado habilidades iguales a las que la princesa Luna le había enseñado a Trixie, ninguno de los dos había visto jamás algo parecido a la telaraña de oscuridad ni a los cuervos, aunque Spike recordaba que la princesa podía darle vida temporalmente a objetos inanimados, siendo uno de sus trucos favoritos convertir su capa en murciélagos. También estaba el hecho de que de alguna manera debió de contener el agua del rio mientras colocaba las rocas y troncos en su lugar.

Sin embargo había un pensamiento que en cierta forma los tranquilizaba, las princesas tenían confianza en ellos y nunca se habían equivocado antes cuando confiaron en las guardianas de la armonía o en el dragón.

Spike se encontraba sumido en estas reflexiones mientras el amanecer se desplegaba ante sus ojos, había otra cosa que le molestaba. Grogar no dejaba de ser un carnero, aunque sabía que las cabras eran inteligentes jamás había escuchado a ninguna hablar ni mucho menos usar magia. Obviamente Nightmare Moon le había enseñado de alguna manera, ¿pero como?

Spike supuso que la sensación que tenia ahora era la misma que tenia Twilight cuando trataba de adivinar de donde habían conseguido su magia los grifos. Claro, era más que obvio que eran las gemas en las armaduras de estos, pero hasta que el grifo loco no lo dijo abiertamente había sido un misterio de donde habían salido las gemas.

La idea lo golpeo con la fuerza de un terremoto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro con la misma velocidad que su mente conectaba los hechos. Armaduras mágicas, ¿y quién había hecho las armaduras para Rarity y sus amigas y había enseñado a los otros ponies como fabricarlas? La princesa Luna, ¿y quién le había enseñado magia al carnero?, el lado malvado de la princesa Luna, ¿y qué accesorio peculiar usaba Grogar?, Un brillante y llamativo collar lleno de cascabeles.

El dragón dejó escapar una carcajada, finalmente entendió el porqué de la enorme y tonta sonrisa de Twilight cada vez que hacia algún descubrimiento. Se sentía tan bien el deducir algo.

"¿Amanecimos de buen humor, querido?" preguntó Rarity mientras salía de la carpa.

Spike asintió alegremente.

"Ya sé cómo podemos apuñalar algo que se convierte en humo. Si le quitamos el collar no podrá hacer magia, es como las gemas en las armaduras mágicas."

Rarity sonrió también.

"Perfecto Spikey, en ese caso solo nos queda esperar."

A lo largo del día la pareja continuó revisando el área, ambos se mantenían separados para que no fuera posible atraparlos a los dos al mismo tiempo pero manteniéndose a la vista todo el tiempo. Cerca del mediodía su espera finalizo cuando Spike notó una nube de humo negro que se condensaba en el medio del lago. El dragón dejó escapar un gruñido que inmediatamente puso en alerta a Rarity. Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la orilla manteniendo la distancia entre los dos. Predeciblemente la nube tomó la forma de Grogar, que se mantenía flotando unos centímetros sobre el agua, el carnero miró directamente a Spike.

"Cualquiera diría que me estaba esperando, Lord Spike."

Spike se puso en posición de ataque, necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente al hechicero para poder quitarle el collar.

"Creo que es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, cabra apestosa."

Grogar sonrió ligeramente, con un tintineo de los cascabeles el cáliz oscuro reapareció enfrente de Spike.

"Bien, entonces creo que han reconsiderado mi oferta. Muy simple, todo lo que siempre han soñado a cambio de un poco de su sangre."

Spike nuevamente destrozó la copa con sus mandíbulas.

"Te lo decimos de nuevo, jamás traicionaremos a las princesas ni concebiremos a nuestro hijo con la ayuda de alguien tan…tan… despreciable como tú."

Spike gruñó, debería de pedirle a Twilight y Rarity que le enseñaran parte de su amplio vocabulario. Se oía mejor insultar a alguien con palabras elegantes.

"¿Entonces prefieren tratar de encontrar lo que tanto anhelan y que les dará una felicidad eterna de la manera más difícil y prácticamente imposible?"

Spike asintió.

"De la manera correcta, si"

Los ojos de Grogar brillaron y los cascabeles sonaron de nuevo. El suelo alrededor de las garras de Spike erupciono en trozos de oscuridad que rápidamente lo inmovilizaron.

"Lamentable, en ese caso Lord Spike me temo que no me queda más solución que arriesgarme a tomar por la fuerza lo…"

Los ojos del dragón y del carnero se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, aunque Spike rápidamente cambio su gesto a una sonrisa mientras las ataduras se desvanecían. Grogar bajó la vista para encontrarse con un diamante alargado encajado profundamente en su pecho. El cuerno de Rarity brilló y la gema se introdujo unos cuantos centímetros más.

Grogar dejó escapar un par de gruñidos antes de perder la concentración y caer a las aguas del lago. Rarity sintió un mareo e inmediatamente iluminó su cuerno.

"Spike, ¡él aun continua luchando!"

El dragón se preparó para lanzarse al lago pero no fue necesario, hubo una explosión de agua y oscuridad y una nube de humo negro se elevó sobre el lago.

"¡Yegua insolente!, ¿como te atreves a hacerme esto?"

La nube avanzó a una velocidad pasmosa sobre el lago en dirección a Rarity, la unicornio instintivamente aumentó la magia que canalizaba por su cuerno haciendo que la nube perdiera velocidad y se condensara un poco. Cuando esta llegó a la orilla y estaba a punto de alcanzar a Rarity Spike la embistió y tomó entre sus garras, debajo de todo ese humo había algo solido que luchaba contra su agarre.

El humo alrededor de la parte solida se alargó en nuevos lazos de oscuridad que se envolvieron alrededor del dragón, el cual luchaba por aplastar eso que sentía entre sus garras. De la parte trasera de la nube dos nuevas cuerdas se extendieron, estas sin embargo se adquirieron una apariencia solida, el brillo del sol reflejándose en sus afilados bordes.

En cuanto Rarity vio esto aumentó el flujo de magia, sentía la voluntad del mago oscuro luchando contra ella y tratando de expulsar el diamante de su cuerpo. La unicornio presiono mas, comenzaba a sentir que le faltaban las fuerzas y que su visión se nublaba.

Las ataduras de Spike se aflojaron un poco, el dragón logró apretar mas su agarre de aquel objeto solido en la nube, de repente sintió algo frio y metálico que rozaba uno de sus dedos, con una sonrisa triunfal inmediatamente cerró su garra sobre el objeto y tiró hacia atrás con toda su fuerza.

Escuchó con satisfacción el tintineo del collar cuando lo extrajo de la masa de oscuridad, esta desapareció inmediatamente para revelar un carnero viejo y de color gris con una herida sangrante en su pecho y una expresión de total incredulidad en su rostro.

Rarity sintió que la fuerza que se le oponía había desaparecido y en un último impulso que nada tenía que envidiarle al esfuerzo que realizo en el cañón descargó toda su magia a través del diamante.

Spike se quedo pasmado, pudo ver el diamante brillar en la carne de su enemigo que emito un desgarrador aullido de dolor, inmediatamente la carne de este se evaporo dejando ver solo un esqueleto envuelto en llamas blancas con el diamante brillando intensamente entre sus costillas.

Atrás del esqueleto se formó un circulo de oscuridad que parecía llevar a otro mundo, sin embargo Spike tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de una oscuridad totalmente diferente a la usada por el carnero. El dragón tomó aire y descargó un torrente de llamas azules en contra de los huesos, los cuales se destrozaron y desaparecieron en el vórtice que inmediatamente se cerró, dejándole a Spike ver por unos segundos el enorme ojo de reptil o felino que identificaba a los sirvientes de la princesa Luna antes de que el portal desapareciera.

Spike rápidamente se giró y para su sorpresa se encontró con que Rarity se mantenía aun de pie aunque trastabillaba. inmediatamente tomó a su esposa entre sus garras, se alegro al sentir que ahora la temperatura de esta no se había elevado tanto.

"¿Estás bien, Rarity?"

"Si querido, algo exhausta y mareada pero mucho mejor que la otra vez. ¿Tu como estas?"

"Perfectamente bien."

El dragón sonrió ampliamente mientras llevaba a su esposa de regresó al pequeño campamento.

"¡Eso fue asombroso Rarity!, espera a que los muchachos del escuadrón escuchen de esto… ¡espera a que las chicas escuchen de esto!, me muero por ver la cara de Rainbow y de Applejack cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste."

"Tu actuación también fue sobresaliente, Spikey."

En cuanto llegaron al campamento el dragón depositó a Rarity en frente de la carpa, con algo de dificultad la unicornio se introdujo para descansar un poco. El resto del día rarity reposó en su bolsa de dormir constantemente atendida por Spike quien solo se tomó un pequeño descanso para escribir un nuevo mensaje a las princesas.

Cuando llegó el anochecer Rarity salió de la carpa y se acercó a Spike, quien en ese momento tenía su atención centrada en la luna que se reflejaba en el lago.

"Es una hermosa vista."

El dragón giró la cabeza.

"No tan hermosa como tú."

Rarity rio, el sonido de su risa le pareció más dulce y armonioso a Spike que cualquier otro sonido que hubiera escuchado.

"Ya basta Spikey, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Solo vine a desearte buenas noches."

Rarity levantó el cuello y ambos se unieron en un beso profundo, cuando se separaron la unicornio dejó escapar un pequeño murmullo.

"Te amo."

Rarity se retiro a la carpa después de besar a Spike, quien se sentó a la entrada de esta con todos sus sentidos alertas. La noche avanzó lentamente cuando la briza nocturna le trajo un olor muy peculiar. Al igual que sucedió en el cañón tenía la impresión de haberlo captado antes pero no recordaba exactamente donde, además de que este era diferente. Se levantó y se puso en posición de alerta, su presentimiento se había cumplido.

"Sal de donde quiera que estés, ya te olfatee y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra exactamente donde estas."

Spike escuchó una risa femenina y lentamente entre la bruma se materializo frente a él la figura de un zorro de pelaje blanco y dos colas. Kuzunoha sonrió.

"Es verdad lo que dicen, no se puede sorprender a un dragón."

Spike bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar pequeñas llamas de su nariz.

"Tienes suerte de que le haya prometido a mi esposa no reaccionar de manera violenta de nuevo, pero realmente estoy muy tentado a hacerlo."

Kuzunoha volvió a reír mientras se acercaba a Spike.

"Pero creí que un dragón jamás rompía una promesa."

"Lastima que yo fui criado por ponies. Das un paso más y te quemo viva. No quiero volver a verte, lárgate y déjanos en paz mientras aun puedes hacerlo."

Kuzunoha se acercó más.

"Pero solo quiero ver unas cosas, me dejaron con muchas preguntas tu esposa y sobretodo tu."

Con un movimiento de las colas de Kuzunoha apareció el espejo atrás de ella y enfrente de Spike. Sin embargo este reflejo solamente un cielo nublado y la kitsune lo miró confundida. Esta vez fue Spike quien rio.

"¿Sorprendida?, te voy a decir algo. Mi hermana trató una vez de hacer algo similar para sus estudios acerca de la anatomía de un dragón y no pudo hasta que tuvo mi completa cooperación. Si la unicornio con más magia en toda Equestria no pudo hacer nada una alimaña como tú no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Vete de aquí ahora."

Kuzunoha lo miró ligeramente molesta.

"Ya sabía que me darías problemas, incluso dormido tuve dificultades con tu alma. Bien, en ese caso no me dejas alternativa. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?, me dejas revisar lo que hay en el fondo de tu ser y no lanzare el hechizo del sueño eterno sobre tu 'generosa' esposa."

"No. Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Rarity no habrá poder en este mudo que salve tu miserable pellejo."

"Pero si me matas no habrá nadie que pueda remover el hechizo."

Spike se rio de nuevo y se acercó lentamente a la kitsune.

"¿Estás sorda?, mi hermana es una experta en magia de casi todos los tipos. Aun si ella no pudiera hacer nada las princesas Luna y Celestia son nuestras amigas y ellas podrán remover cualquier hechizo o maldición. Lárgate de aquí y llévate ese maldito artefacto."

Spike dijo la última frase con un tono lo más amenazador posible sin subir el volumen de su voz. Kuzunoha dio un par de brincos hacia atrás.

"Vaya, vaya. Nos sentimos un poco gruñones hoy ¿No es así?, Muy bien, en ese caso cambiemos de táctica. ¿Qué dices si a cambio de dejarme ver en tu alma te digo exactamente donde puedes encontrar al Kirin?"

"Mientes."

La bruma del espejo se despejó y le permitió a Spike ver un bosque con grandes rocas y peñascos, entre los arboles pudo ver la criatura que se retrataba en el libro, sin embargo a pesar de lo vivida y detallada la ilustración no le hacia justicia. El ser miró hacia el espejo y sonrió. La visión se desvaneció rápidamente. Spike escuchó la voz de Kuzunoha, quien ahora se encontraba descansando sobre la parte superior del espejo.

"Esos son mis recuerdos, y el espejo muestra solo la verdad. Yo conozco perfectamente la ubicación de las cinco antiguas montañas. Si me permites ver dentro de ti marcaré en tu mapa la ruta más corta para llegar."

Kuzunoha bajó del espejo de un salto y le extendió la pata con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué dices grandote?, ¿tenemos un trato?"

Las estrellas iluminaban las calles del pequeño pueblo de Hoofburg mientras el capitán Lucky Night se dirigía a su casa para descansar después de su última ronda. El día había sido muy agitado cuando los habitantes de las casas que habían sido dañadas durante la pequeña inundación despertaron con la agradable aunque un tanto inquietante sorpresa de que alguien había reparado sus viviendas y el puente colgante durante la noche.

Como era natural desde el la llegada de Lord Spike y Lady Rarity los habitantes se dirigieron a él en busca de respuestas, para mayor enojo e irritación del alcalde. El viejo soldado les ofreció la explicación que mejor pudo dar, seguramente Lord Spike había contactado a sus colegas de la guardia nocturna informándoles de la situación y estos habrían solucionado el problema.

Aunque honestamente era lo que él pensaba no se sentía muy a gusto con esa teoría, para empezar los soldados tenían que ser increíblemente silenciosos para realizar las reparaciones sin que nadie lo notara, eso sin tomar en cuenta que incluso en algunas ocasiones debieron de haberse introducido en las casas para corregir los desperfectos.

Al entrar en su pequeña vivienda el soldado comenzó a quitarse su vieja armadura. "Estos días han sido verdaderamente de locos." Habló en voz alta.

"Te hubiera encantado conocer a Lord Spike y Lady Rarity." Continuo, mirando de reojo el viejo retrato mientras entraba al cuarto de baño a refrescarse un poco.

"Ella es como una de esas damas de Canterlot que iban a al restaurant donde trabajabas, pero mucho más refinada y al mismo tiempo accesible."

El pony comenzó a apagar las velas de su casa.

"Y el tiene la misma mirada que tu y le gustan unas buenas carcajadas al igual que a ti. Apuesto a que a él también se le ocurren ideas locas como se te ocurrían a ti."

Dedicó un último vistazo al retrato antes de entrar a su habitación.

"Buenas noches mi amor."

Lucky Night se despertó con una sensación extraña, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, tal vez su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes pero no había perdido sus instintos de soldado y estos se lo decían. Revisó el viejo reloj en la pared, la una de la madrugada. En ese momento lo sintió, algo estaba haciendo vibrar el aire. Se levantó rápidamente y colocó una pezuña sobre la pared de su cuarto, la cual temblaba rítmicamente.

Entonces las escucho, una suave sucesión de notas graves inundaron todo el pueblo en una delicada harmonía, inmediatamente después se les unió un conjunto de hermosos sonidos agudos. Mientras las luces en todas las casas del pueblo se encendía y algunos de los habitantes más osados salían a las calles, entre ellos el viejo capitán, la música aumentó su complejidad y belleza aunque se sentía un dejó de melancolía en la canción.

Los habitantes de Hoofburg no supieron decir cuánto tiempo fueron bendecidos con la delicada sucesión de notas que en toda la historia del pueblo se habían escuchado tan claramente. De la misma manera en que inició se detuvo misteriosamente, a los pocos minutos los ponies escucharon un sonido totalmente diferente.

Primero el aleteo y graznido de los pájaros asustados seguido de numerosos crujidos que los leñadores inmediatamente identificaron como arboles siendo derribados. Del bosque a aproximadamente quinientos metros del pueblo se elevó una enrome figura de color oscuro que desplego un par de alas de piel.

Con un par de potentes aleteos la criatura se elevó y partió en dirección a los ahora apenas visibles volcanes, dejando escapar un pequeño rugido mientras dedicaba una mirada curiosa al pequeño poblado de ponies al que nunca le había prestado mucha atención antes, pero si era importante para él entonces era importante para ella.


	11. La ruta hacia los sueños

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 11.**

**La ruta hacia los sueños.**

Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la peculiar escena, como si los mismísimos astros estuvieran pendientes de lo que se desarrollaba bajo ellos. Envueltos en la bruma que emanaba del lago se encontraban el gran dragón púrpura y verde, aun en actitud defensiva delante de la carpa donde dormía su esposa. En frente de él y viéndose aun más pequeña de lo que realmente era se encontraba la sonriente kitsune, con su pata extendida y el espejo mágico a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué dices grandote?, ¿tenemos un trato?"

Spike lanzó dos pequeñas llamas por su nariz.

"¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?, simplemente garabatearas en el mapa una línea que no lleva a ningún lugar."

Kuzunoha soltó una carcajada.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?, ¿vagar por ahí preguntando por las cinco antiguas montañas? Xia es un lugar muy grande, y esas montañas son legendarias por una buena razón."

Spike gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás, Kuzunoha se acercó más.

"Por lo menos tu y tu esposita deben de hablar muy bien el idioma de Xia, tan diferente del de los ponies."

El dragón parpadeó y desvió la mirad hacia un lado.

"Te… tenemos un libro."

Spike cambió ligeramente su gesto. Por alguna razón la guía para viajeros de Trixie no parecía tan maravillosamente útil ahora.

"Oh, un libro. Supongo que es alguna especie de libro mágico que te traduce todo lo que te dicen y lo que quieres decir, ¿lo es?"

Spike gruñó y retrocedió un poco. Tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo en contra de la pequeña kitsune, no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que estaba perdiendo pero igual no le gustaba la idea. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

"¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Kuzunoha rio de nuevo.

"No gano tanto como lo que perderías tu, cerebro de escamas."

Spike se sintió confundido al escuchar uno de los apodos por el cual se referían a él en el ejército, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la kitsune lo interrumpió.

"¿Entonces aceptas o no?, esta es una oferta única e irrepetible."

Spike gruñó de nuevo y se movió indeciso. La Kitsune se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, tomare eso como un no. Me voy."

Kuzunoha se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

"¡Espera!"

Spike se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿estaba dispuesto a confiar en esta criatura que había manipulado sus recuerdos y los de Rarity para hacerla verse a sí misma como una yegua terrible? Era demasiado arriesgado, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo Kuzunoha tenía parte de razón.

"¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?"

Kuzunoha sonrió y miró sobre su hombro.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?"

"No puedes saberlo, tendrás que confiar."

Spike gruñó y trató de analizar la situación. Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Promételo frente al espejo."

Kuzunoha dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida.

"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa de Spike se hizo más grande. Estaba ganando de nuevo, seguía sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba ganando pero eso no importaba.

"Promételo frente al espejo, júrame que lo que dices es verdad. Si es cierto que el espejo refleja solo la verdad entonces pasará algo si estás mintiendo."

Kuzunoha se mantuvo indecisa unos momentos antes de soltar una larga carcajada.

"¡Bien hecho dragón!, muy listo de tu parte. Me atrapaste, supongo."

Kuzunoha se colocó delante del espejo, el cual la reflejó sin ningún problema y se llevó una pata al pecho. Adoptó una actitud solemne que rallaba en lo burlesco y recitó en voz alta.

"Yo, Kuzunoha, juro por mi honor y por el de toda mi raza que es verdad que conozco la localización del Kirin y como llegar a ella."

"¿Y que mas?"

La kitsune sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

"Y marcare esa ruta en un mapa."

Spike se acercó más.

"¿Y que mas vas a hacer con ese mapa?"

Kuzunoha rio.

"Y te lo entregaré, ¿Qué eres, un abogado?"

Spike negó con la cabeza.

"Solo precauciones básicas. Nunca se es demasiado específico cuando se negocia."

Kuzunoha asintió.

"Cierto, cierto. Entonces… ¿trato?"

Spike miró la pata que se le ofrecía y se lamió los labios. Después de todo el espejo no había mostrado nada raro cuando la zorra juró enfrente de él y aparte de haberla conmocionado y hacerla sentirse mal consigo misma en realidad no le había pasado nada malo a Rarity. Extendió nervioso su garra.

"Trato."

Kuzunoha sonrió maliciosamente y el espejo se nubló de nuevo.

"Bien, bien. En ese caso comencemos. Hay algo que me llenó de curiosidad desde la vez que hablé con tu 'generosa' esposita…"

Spike gruñó al oír la forma en la que Kuzunoha se refería a Rarity pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

"… ¿acaso tus instintos animales son tan fuertes que no te importa ser su esclavo?"

El dragón lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con gesto molesto.

"Yo hago lo que ella me pide por amor, no soy su esclavo."

Kuzunoha soltó una carcajada y miró a Spike a los ojos.

"¡Por favor!, ¿amor? Los dragones no saben nada de amor, son monstruos guiados básicamente solo por sus instintos. ¿Quieren algo?, lo toman. ¿Ese algo pertenece a alguien más?, lo matan ¿ese alguien mas es más fuerte?, esperan a que se vuelva viejo y débil."

"La mayoría de los dragones son así, pero yo no, yo fui…"

La kitsune movió una pata en círculos e inclinó la cabeza con gesto molesto.

"Si, si, criado por ponies. ¿Y eso realmente sirvió de algo?"

El espejo reveló una visión, como si se viera a través de los ojos de alguien que corría por Ponyville. La visión se centró en tres pequeñas potras que jugaban con un scooter. Dos grandes y afiladas garras púrpuras aparecieron y tomaron el scooter a la fuerza tratando de arrebatárselo a las ponies.

Kuzunoha enderezó la cabeza.

"¿Realmente hizo alguna diferencia, 'Spikey'?"

La escena en el espejo cambió nuevamente. Ahora se encontraba incompleta del lado izquierdo. Se encontraba dentro de la sala de un hospital. Se podía ver a una muy herida Fluttershy hablando con Applejack y a una preocupada Twilight hablando con una somnolienta Rainbow.

"Eso es después de que supuestamente te 'curaste', ¿no es cierto? Cuando tenías tus instintos bajo control."

Spike no hizo movimiento ni dijo palabra alguna. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Esa pony púrpura, ¿unicornio? Parece ser alguien muy importante para ti. ¿Y cuando trató de hablar contigo cómo reaccionaste?"

La visión se sacudió violentamente. Spike observó el rostro lloroso y asustado de Twilight mientras una de sus garras, aún con heridas y cicatrices visibles, trataba de tomarla. El dragón cerró por unos momentos los ojos, al abrirlos notó como la escena continuaba en el espejo. Tragó saliva y por un momento no pudo hablar.

"Eso… eso fue cuando aun no tenia control total y después de una situación muy difícil, pero desde que me casé con Rarity…desde que me casé con ella tengo perfecto control."

La kitsune se lamió los labios y se acercó a Spike, por alguna razón al dragón le parecía más grande que antes e inclusive amenazadora de algún modo.

"¿Perfecto control?, ¿Quieres ver algo que a tu esposita le pareció muy… interesante?"

El espejo cambió de nuevo, la visión parecía estar sumergida en nubes, repentinamente estas desparecieron y le permitieron ver a Spike un grupo de cuatro grifos que volaban enfrente de quien Spike supuso era el mismo. Su sospecha se vio confirmada cuando una columna de llamas surgió de algún lugar en la parte inferior de la visión e impactó de lleno al grifo que lideraba el grupo.

El grifo se precipitó al vacío envuelto en llamas, otro grifo giró y liberó una descarga eléctrica que impactó la visión, no tuvo efecto. La visión pasó sobre el grifo que se había quedado rezagado y se enfocó en los dos restantes justo en el momento en el que eran derribados por un grupo de pegasos de alas rojas. La visión siguió de cerca a uno de los grifos mientras caía enfrascado aun en combate con un gran pegaso blanco. El grifo impactó el suelo y todos los pegasos aterrizaron a su alrededor. Spike vio su propia garra tomar al malherido grifo por un ala y presentárselo al que reconoció como el capitán Little Fun.

Este dijo algo y todos los pegasos rieron, hizo una señal con la cabeza y la enorme garra se movió arrojando con violencia al grifo en contra de una roca y levantándolo de nuevo.

"Si ese eres tú en perfecto control de tus instintos no me puedo imaginar que es cuando pierdes el control. Afortunadamente no tengo que hacerlo."

La visión cambió de nuevo. Ahora mostraba una gran garra de color tan oscuro que era casi negro apretando con fuerza a una pegaso de pelaje azul y crin multicolor. La pegaso miraba hacia ellos con unos ojos llenos de miedo, dolor y sorpresa. Spike no lo resistió más.

"¡Basta!"

Kuzunoha sonrió mientras la imagen en el espejo desaparecía. Su cara mostraba una mezcla de curiosidad y disgusto, como si estuviera viendo un insecto desagradable y desconocido.

"Como sea, ya probé mi punto. En el fondo no eres mas que una bestia salvaje que no puede controlarse a sí misma."

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que es verdad!"

El rostro de la kitsune reflejaba ahora ira y desaprobación. De alguna manera logró asustar a Spike y le recordó la mirada que Twilight le dedicaba cuando hacía algo indebido. Kuzunoha se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

"Si no fuera verdad…"

El espejo mostró llamas furiosas que devoraban un trozo de madera.

"… tu miedo más profundo…"

La visión se amplió, mostrando un Ponyville en ruinas.

"…no sería…"

Las calles del desolado pueblo estaban llenas de cuerpos de ponies. La mirada de Spike se fijó en seis en concreto. Quebradas, quemadas, muertas.

"¡…Este!"

Frente a él, en el espejo, apareció un dragón sentado sobre un enorme montón de joyas, monedas, gemas y restos de edificaciones. La bestia rugió y lanzó una columna de llamas desafiantes hacia el cielo. El engendro verde y púrpura le regresó la mirada a Spike, los ojos esmeralda llenos de orgullo y odio.

Spike negó lentamente con su cabeza, abrió su boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella. Kuzunoha suspiró.

"No lo niegues, ¿Cuántas veces esta pesadilla te ha despertado por las noches?, eres patético."

Las últimas dos palabras lograron que Spike cambiara su atención del espejo hacia la kitsune.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres patético, una vergüenza para los dragones. Dejas que esta pony, miembro de una raza inferior, te manipule como ella quiere con tal de que tengas donde satisfacer tus instintos más… carnales."

El espejo se fracturó como si hubiera sido golpeado por algo, cada fragmento le mostró a Spike el recuerdo de sus intentos frustrados durante los últimos días de tener intimidad con su esposa. El dragón bufó disgustado.

"Eso es perfectamente normal en una pareja que se ama."

"Y volvemos otra vez al mismo punto, de acuerdo. Supongamos que realmente lo que sientes por ella es amor. ¿Por qué desperdiciar ese sentimiento en alguien tan vacío y banal como ella?"

"Ella no es vacía ni banal… solo un poco vanidosa. Y es normal que lo sea, porque es la yegua más hermosa en todo el mundo."

Kuzunoha sonrió al ver la mirada perdida de Spike, pero esa sonrisa no le impidió contraatacar.

"¿Lo ves? Lujuria, lo único que te interesa de ella es su cuerpo."

"¡No!, Es cierto, su apariencia es magnífica y fue lo primero que me atrajo de ella. Pero cuando la conocí mejor, cuando vi debajo de todo ese maquillaje y todo ese glamour con el que se rodea, cuando pude ver su verdadero ser. Ella es hermosa, su alma es hermosa."

"Si claro, tan hermosa que te trata como su sirviente personal. Y tan hermosa que antes de hacer cositas contigo hubo como…"

"Eso no importa. ¿Y cómo te atreves a juzgarla sin conocerla realmente? La llamas 'generosa' como si fuera una mentira o un insulto. ¿Quieres saber que tan generosa es? Ella dejó atrás los sueños que había tenido toda su vida para estar junto a mí."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ella siempre soñó con casarse con un unicornio de la realeza, con vivir en una mansión en Canterlot. Esos eran sus sueños y tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlos realidad.

Pero en lugar de un noble unicornio aceptó casarse con un dragón que no tenía muy claro en ese momento que es lo que iba a ser de su vida. En vez de una mansión aceptó vivir en una cueva en una montaña. En vez de la capital del reino donde su trabajo sería reconocido y admirado por lo que vale prefirió quedarse junto a mí en un pequeño pueblo.

Y aún antes de eso, ella reconoció mi miedo por lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo y que la necesitaba junto a mí, y siempre estuvo ahí para mi.

Me dio su corazón, me dio sus sueños, me dio su futuro y no me pidió nada a cambio. Sé que ella ve algo en mí que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es, pero trato de ser ese caballero perfecto que ella se merece.

Y una cosa más, todos estos años soportando las dificultades de amar a alguien de una raza tan diferente a la suya y lo único que me ha pedido ha sido esto: ser el padre de su hijo, así que no importa que, ella y yo vamos a tener un bebe ¿entendiste?"

Cuando el dragón se dio cuenta la kitsune habia recuperado su aspecto inofensivo. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero ahora era una sonrisa sincera.

"Perfectamente entendido Spike, solo una cosa mas."

El dragón se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Rarity gritar. Inmediatamente la vio salir de la carpa, su crin y cabeza empapadas y sosteniendo en una de sus pezuñas un jarrón azul y blanco.

"¡Spike!, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué me mojaste?, ¿de dónde sacaste…?. ¡Por el sagrado cuerno de Celestia!, ¡Jamás había visto porcelana tan fina!, ¿Cómo…?"

Solo en ese instante la unicornio se percató de la presencia de Kuzunoha y del espejo. Dejó caer el jarrón, el cual se estrelló en decenas de pedazos.

"¿Qué… que está haciendo ella aquí?"

Antes de que Spike pudiera decir algo Kuzunoha se adelantó.

"Satisfaciendo mi curiosidad, por supuesto. Ustedes son increíblemente divertidos. Pero aun me falta ver algo mas, ver en lo más profundo de sus corazones."

Antes de que la pareja pudiera decir algo apareció una división horizontal en el espejo. El lado izquierdo mostró una imagen de Spike de pie sobre una pequeña colina y en una actitud orgullosa y protectora, a sus garras se encontraba recostada Rarity, una sonrisa en sus labios y un visible abultamiento en su vientre.

El lado derecho mostró a los dos recostados sobre un prado lleno de flores. Ambos se besaban y frotaban sus cabezas mientras Spike acariciaba delicadamente el abultado vientre de su esposa.

"Perfecto."

La voz de la kitsune sobresaltó a la pareja que se habia perdido en las imágenes. Sin decir nada más Kuzunoha se dio media vuelta y se introdujo en el espejo. Este desapareció dejando tras de sí solo unas cuantas gotas de roció y un rollo de papel.

Sin decirle nada a Rarity Spike tomó el papel y rio para sí mismo al reconocer el mapa que supuestamente se encontraba perfectamente protegido en su equipaje. Al desplegarlo notó una clara y firme línea roja que partía del punto en el que se encontraban y describía un camino hasta llegar a una cadena montañosa en medio del gran país de Xia.

"Spikey, ¿Qué es eso?"

Spike colocó delicadamente una de sus garras sobre el lomo de su esposa.

"Es la ruta hacia nuestros sueños."

Rarity frotó su cabeza contra el brazo que la sostenía.

"Que poético Spike. Pero, ella fue quien la trazó ¿no es cierto?, ¿Podemos confiar en ella?"

"Creo que sí. Por cierto, la imagen, ¿la tuya era la de la izquierda o la de la derecha?"

Rarity rio y frotó de nueva cuenta su cabeza contra Spike.

"Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo mi amor. Lamento romper el momento pero realmente necesito descansar y esa… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?, ¿Kuzunoha? Bueno, ella empapó el interior de la carpa."

"Entendido… ahora además de esclavo soy un radiador, fantástico."

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada, nada. Su suite estará lista en unos segundos madame."

Tres semanas después Spike esperaba pacientemente en el jardín de un pueblo de ciervos, la raza que habitaba Xia, de tamaño regular. Spike se sintió gratamente sorprendido y al mismo tiempo un poco molesto de que los habitantes de Xia fueran más tolerantes con su presencia que sus compatriotas de Equestria.

Ciertamente en los primeros pueblos en los que entraron, cerca de la frontera con Equestria, los ciervos se comportaban de manera similar a los ponies. Pero al adentrarse más en el país la actitud de estos fue cambiando. Spike notó también que los habitantes de Xia llamaban dragones a otros seres similares a las serpientes de mar y al Kirin y los consideraban como seres amables y benéficos.

Spike suspiró mientras analizaba una estatua de esas criaturas que adornaba el jardín, en especial los largos y ondulantes bigotes. Se rascó la nuca y se preguntó como sería vivir en un país en donde los habitantes lo consideraran una señal de buena suerte.

Su atención se enfocó ahora en Rarity, quien hablaba, consultando constantemente el libro de Trixie, con una pareja de ciervos enfrente de un amplio edificio. Rarity les entregó unas cuantas monedas de Xia, giró su cabeza, miró sonriente a Spike y le hizo una señal con una pezuña. El dragón se levantó con gesto cansado y avanzó hacia su esposa por la calle. Justo como lo habia sospechado Rarity lucía una radiante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el ciervo sacaba de la edificación un gran rollo de tela.

"Rarity, aun nos faltan dos días de viaje para llegar a las montañas y después de eso es todo el camino de regreso a Equestria."

"¡Pero Spikey!, en Equestria es imposible conseguir seda de esta calidad a un precio tan bajo. Mira…"

La unicornio extrajo de sus alforjas una serie de hojas con varios diseños dibujados en ellas. Spike no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como Rarity había adaptado hábilmente la forma de vestirse de los ciervos al cuerpo de un pony.

"Los hice todos esta mañana, ¿no son hermosos? Con esta seda y estos diseños creare toda una nueva moda en Equestria."

Spike continuó revisando los diseños, dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando se encontró con los diseños personalizados que su esposa habia hecho para ella y para sus cinco amigas. El siguiente diseño hizo que guardara silencio pero que su sonrisa se ampliara. Un vestido especial para una yegua que estuviera esperando, a un lado un pequeño sketch de un vestido para una potrilla. Rarity se aclaró la garganta un poco.

"Hay muchas yeguas en cinta en estos momentos, es una oportunidad única. Y después de unos cuantos meses necesitarán ropa para sus bebés, nunca se es demasiado joven para ser glamorosa o elegante. ¿Crees que a Fluttershy le incomode ayudarme con las medidas o servir de modelo?"

"Sabes que para ti siempre estará disponible. Y eso es bueno porque necesitarás practicar para hacerte tu vestido cuando llegue el momento."

Rarity sonrió y asintió, Spike continúo hablando.

"Te diré que haremos, deja este rollo aquí y cuando regresemos lo recogeremos y compraremos otros dos, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Maravillosa idea querido."

Hubo un nuevo intercambio entre Rarity y los ciervos. La cierva sonrió y asintió mientras el ciervo refunfuñó y se llevó con grandes esfuerzos el rollo de tela sobre su lomo. Rarity se despidió de la vendedora de telas y acompañó a Spike de regreso al jardín. Los dos se tendieron a descansar a la sombra de unos grandes pinos. A la distancia sobre el horizonte se podían ver los contornos difusos de una gran cadena montañosa. Rarity colocó una pezuña sobre una garra de Spike.

"Solo dos días más, Spikey. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos ahí?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Por lo que pude entender delo que me dijo ese viejo ciervo que me ayudo a aprender a concentrare en mantener mi tamaño las cinco antiguas montañas son en realidad una gran montaña con cinco cimas, y no se puede llegar hasta arriba volando, hay que escalar."

Rarity asintió.

"Entonces buscaremos a esta criatura, el Kirin. Y le preguntaremos como fue concebido, claro, de la manera más educada posible y si en realidad es el hijo de un dragón y un unicornio."

Spike comenzó a rechinar sus dientes, si la conversación hubiera sido en la noche inmediatamente hubiera comenzado a revisar las estrellas, aun en plena luz del día levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Rarity interpretó inmediatamente las señales.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede querido?, ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"¿Qué tal si no es el hijo de un unicornio y un dragón?, ¿Qué haremos entonces?"

"Bueno, el libro de Twilight dice que es un ser muy sabio, le preguntaremos si conoce alguna forma de ayudarnos con nuestro problema. ¿Cómo vas con lo de hacerte pequeño?"

El cambio de tema provocó rápidamente una sonrisa en Spike cuando este animadamente comenzó a hablar de sus progresos, justo la reacción que Rarity esperaba.

"Muy bien, ya puedo reducir aun mas mi tamaño y mantenerme así por mucho más tiempo. Aun así creo que sigo siendo demasiado grande, espero que para cuando regresemos a Equestria ya pueda alcanzar el tamaño correcto… Claro que no me importaría si lo consigo antes."

Spike frotó la punta de su nariz en el cuello de Rarity y posteriormente comenzó a besarla en esa misma parte de su cuerpo.

"Spikey detente, estamos en un lugar público amor."

A pesar de sus palabras Rarity no hizo nada para detener a su esposo, el cual continuó con sus caricias durante un par de minutos más. Cuando se detuvo ambos regresaron su vista al horizonte, a la gran cadena montañosa donde tal vez se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta. Donde esperaban saber de una vez por todas si su amor podría cosechar una bendición aun mayor.


	12. La montaña

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 12.**

**La montaña.**

Spike aspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones del frio aire del amanecer en la montaña y disfrutando del efecto que tenía este en sus pulmones. A su lado Rarity se mostraba un poco menos entusiasta con los beneficios del clima local pero más impresionada con el escenario. Las montañas de Xia eran diferentes a las de Equestria, mientras estas eran cónicas las del país en el que ahora se encontraban eran casi cilíndricas y muy próximas unas a otras. El hecho de que todo el lugar estuviera envuelto en una ligera neblina aumentaba el efecto que este tenía sobre la mente de la unicornio, siempre sensible a cualquier tipo de belleza.

Ambos miraban una montaña en particular, a unos cuantos kilómetros a la distancia, cuya cima se perdía entre las nubes y que resaltaba sobre las demás. Spike se colocó una garra sobre los ojos tratando de distinguir mejor los detalles de la cima y le habló a Rarity.

"Bueno, yo diría que la grande se ve bastante mística y legendaria. ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Si pudiéramos ver si la cima está dividida en cinco sería más fácil. ¡Qué nubes tan inoportunas!"

Spike se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, solo hay una manera de comprobarlo."

Rarity trepó a la espalda de Spike y este se acercó volando lentamente y a baja altura esquivando los pilares de roca y los grupos de pinos. A medida que se acercaron a la montaña que sobresalía pudieron apreciar mejor aun su magnitud.

La pareja ya había visto antes montañas imponentes, empezando por la simétrica belleza y majestuosidad del monte Canterlot o la impresionante ciudad-montaña que servía de capital al imperio de los grifos. Habían escuchado rumores de las gélidas montañas de Skydome al norte, que mantenían a los lobos lejos de Equestria, eran las montañas más altas del continente y se decía ocultaban las ruinas de la antigua Pegasopolis.

Sin embargo esta montaña tenía algo especial en ella, ya fuera su apariencia que la hacía parecer un pilar que sostenía el cielo o porque en algún lugar de ella se encontraba la respuesta que tanto buscaban, que hizo que el dragón y la unicornio no pudieran hablar durante varios minutos.

Finalmente Spike se inclinó para que Rarity bajara y se desató el equipaje de la espalda. Provocando la confusión de su esposa.

"Spike, ¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno, se supone que no se puede llegar volando a la cima, ¿verdad? Si llego hasta la parte más alta entonces quiere decir que esta no es nuestra montaña."

Sin esperar respuesta el dragón emprendió el vuelo, rápidamente ganó altura y ya se encontraba a la mitad de la distancia entre la base y las nubes cuando notó un movimiento en estas. Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento lo impactó desde arriba con una fuerza terrible y aunque luchó contra esta finalmente la fuerte corriente detuvo su avance y lo obligó a descender.

El dragón aterrizó a un lado de su esposa extendiendo y contrayendo constantemente sus alas cansadas por el esfuerzo. Spike se pasó su larga lengua por los labios.

Sin pronunciar palabra se elevó de nuevo. Antes de llegar a la altura en la que la corriente de aire lo había interceptado intentó acercase a la montaña. De nueva cuenta una corriente de aire surgió desde las alturas y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo sacó de balance y lo hizo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda en la base de la montaña. Rarity se acercó corriendo a su esposo pero este se levantó riendo y se limitó a sacudirse la espalda.

"Bien, creo que esta es nuestra montaña. ¿Lista?"

Rarity asintió.

"Lista querido."

Spike sonrió, se ató de nuevo los bultos y se inclinó para que Rarity pudiera subir a su espalda, esta le colocó una pezuña en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias pero no, Spike. Voy a subir la montaña a tu lado, no sobre ti."

Spike asintió y sonrió.

"Bien, en ese caso busquemos un lugar menos inclinado y con menos rocas para empezar."

Rodearon la base de la montaña durante un par de horas hasta encontrar un punto que parecía más accesible. Se encontraron con una pendiente menos inclinada y que ofrecía más apoyos para las pezuñas de la unicornio.

"Sube tu al frente." Le comentó Spike. "Es más seguro, si te resbalas te puedo atrapar. Si fuera yo adelante podría provocar un derrumbe o caer y arrastrarte conmigo."

"¿Y si caes yendo atrás de mi?"

"No creo que pase mas allá de unos cuantos raspones. Recuerda, escamas más resistentes que el acero y huesos duros como el granito."

Rarity giró los ojos hacia arriba al escuchar de nuevo la frase favorita de Spike, lo único que había aprendido del libro de Twilight, la unicornio no se sintió muy satisfecha con el intento de su esposo de tranquilizarla pero no encontró una mejor estrategia para subir la montaña que la que mencionó él.

Lentamente la pareja comenzó el asenso tratando de encontrar apoyos firmes en la roca gris cubierta de musgo. La neblina no hacía más fácil el asenso, la humedad tornaba más resbaladizas las rocas y el no poder ver muy claro los obligó en un par de ocasiones a regresar sobre sus pasos.

Ya era casi cerca del medio día cuando se detuvieron a tomar un descanso en una pequeña zona que no tenía tanta inclinación. La escalada había supuesto un esfuerzo más grande para Rarity de lo que originalmente habían creído y la unicornio respiraba pesadamente recostada contra un costado de Spike.

El dragón no se encontraba cansado pero el lugar que escogieron para descansar era demasiado pequeño para él y la mitad trasera de su cuerpo sobresalía y tenía que esforzarse en no resbalar usando sus patas traseras.

Rarity soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Spike.

"Esto me recuerda la primera vez que subí a nuestra casa."

El dragón inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

"¿La primera vez?, pero si te llevé volando."

"Me refiero a cuando las chicas y yo subimos la montaña para pedirle al dragón que se fuera. Si me hubieran dicho que algún día viviría en esa cueva definitivamente me hubiera sentido muy contrariada y ofendida. Claro que ahora es muy diferente."

"Bueno, si en ese entonces me hubieran dicho que viviría en esa cueva contigo my corazón hubiera estallado. Lástima que después el dragón regresó y se llevó su tesoro."

"Si, una verdadera lástima." Rarity miró en dirección donde se encontraba la cima oculta entre nubes. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tomará?, llevamos horas en esto y aun ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad de la distancia entre la base y las nubes. Y solo Celestia sabe que distancia hay de las nubes a la cima."

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, desde abajo se veía más fácil. ¿Por qué rayos los seres legendarios tienen que vivir siempre en lugares peligrosos y alejados?, ¿Por qué no pueden ser como las princesas y vivir en una ciudad donde si quieres verlas tienes que pedir una cita con su secretario? Digo, son las hijas de dos de los titanes ¿Qué puede ser mas mágico y legendario que eso?"

Rarity sonrió y abrió la boca para responder al comentario de Spike, en ese momento una de las rocas sobre las cuales el dragón mantenía apoyado su peso cedió y rodó cuesta abajo. La expresión de Spike cambio rápidamente a sorpresa y después a miedo cuando el peso de la mitad posterior de su cuerpo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia abajo por la inclinada pendiente. Clavó sus garras delanteras en la roca sobre la cual descansaba Rarity, quien de inmediato se levantó al notar la situación de Spike.

Sin embargo el peso del dragón era demasiado y al estar sujeto firmemente a la roca comenzó a arrastrarla también. Al notar esto Spike soltó sus garras lo cual provocó que rodara de espaldas cuesta abajo decenas de metros.

Rarity gritó y brincó de la roca en la que se encontraba tratando de repetir el esfuerzo que realizó para contener el agua y sujetar con su magia el cuerpo de Spike, sin embargo el cansancio físico y la velocidad con la que el dragón rodaba ladera abajo hicieron imposible esto.

La unicornio corrió cuesta abajo tratando de alcanzarlo y tropezó con una roca, perdiendo el equilibrio y rodando ella también. Spike logró detenerse finalmente, adolorido y mareado levantó la cabeza para ver a Rarity que aun se precipitaba por la ladera. Con un grito y olvidándose de sus propias heridas Spike corrió hacia arriba y la interceptó.

Tanto la unicornio como el dragón tenían raspones y cortaduras por todas partes de su cuerpo y respiraban agitadamente, después de unos segundos Rarity abrió los ojos emitiendo un quejido. Spike acercó más la cabeza a su esposa, tratando de encontrar alguna herida de consideración.

"¿Te encuentras bien Rarity?, ¿Estás muy herida?"

"Solo muy adolorida querido, pero creo que no me rompí nada, ¿tu cómo estás?"

"Creo que no sirve de mucho tener escamas de acero si hay varias toneladas de dragón rodando sobre ellas. ¿Puedes levantarte?"

Rarity asintió y lentamente se incorporó, sus patas temblaban y perdió el equilibrio recargándose en Spike, pero finalmente logró ponerse de pie. El dragón asintió lentamente.

"Gracias a las princesas." Spike miró el camino por el cual habían rodado "Demonios, perdimos mucho terreno. Tendremos que avanzar más rápido si queremos recuperar…"

Una gota de agua golpeo su nariz, seguida rápidamente de muchas más. Los truenos retumbaron y los relámpagos centelleaban en la parte más alta de la montaña mientras la tormenta se desataba. Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la frente.

"Esto no puede estar pasando."

Dos días después Spike se encontraba totalmente empapado sobre una pequeña meseta en la ladera de la montaña, su ala izquierda cubriendo lo mejor que podía a una también empapada Rarity. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban frustración y enojo mientras la tormenta continuaba azotando la montaña sin piedad. El dragón dejó escapar un sonoro rugido.

"Dos días, dos malditos días lloviendo y no estamos a la mitad de lo que deberíamos subir."

Rarity no comentó nada, limitándose a mirar el torrente de agua turbia que les había cortado el paso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando. Escuchaba las quejas y gruñidnos de su esposo pero no les prestaba atención, estaba ahora concentrada en un detalle en un enorme muro de roca gris a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban.

"Spikey, creo que eso es una cueva…"

El dragón se limpió sus ojos del agua y trató de enfocar su vista a través de la cortina de lluvia, efectivamente a unos cien o doscientos metros de donde se encontraban había una cueva. No había manera de saber si el cabria por completo pero definitivamente Rarity podría protegerse mejor de la lluvia ahí adentro.

Tratando de mantener lo mejor posible el equilibrio sobre las resbaladizas rocas los esposos se aproximaron corriendo a la entrada. Spike pudo notar que se trataba de un túnel estrecho de varios metros de largo que sin lugar a dudas llevaba a un espacio mucho más amplio.

Rarity entró sin problemas por el túnel pero Spike tuvo que tomarse unos minutos y practicar lo que había aprendido de disminuir su tamaño. En cuanto este logró deslizarse con algunas dificultades por la entrada de la cueva la lluvia cesó.

"Por supuesto." Bufó Spike y miró con enojo la siempre presente cobertura de nubes, por un segundo le pareció ver algo entre ellas. Algo muy similar a las estatuas que adornaban los jardines donde había descansado hacia unos días.

El dragón continuo avanzando por el túnel, podía ver que Rarity ya había llegado al otro extremo pero se mantenía cerca de la salida dándole la espalda. Spike llegó a la salida y se encontró en un amplio espacio cubierto pero con una abertura en el techo por la cual entraban aun unas cuantas gotas que se acumulaban en un pequeño lago. El piso de la cueva estaba cubierto de musgo y había una ligera nube de neblina.

Sin embargo todos estos detalles pasaron inadvertidos para Rarity y Spike. En frente de ellos se encontraba una criatura cuadrúpeda de tamaño similar a la princesa Celestia pero de complexión más robusta, su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas escamas color verde pino, tenía una crin de un vivo color rojo que le recorría toda la espalda hasta su larga y flexible cola. Las pezuñas eran hendidas como las de los siervos o los búfalos. De la frente de la criatura partía un largo y afilado cuerno de color dorado. El mismo color de los ojos similares a los de una serpiente que se mantenían fijos en la pareja.

Spike sintió que sus patas no podían sostenerlo mas, su boca se volvió seca mientras mil pensamientos se formaban rápidamente en su mente. Rarity por otra parte hacia ruidos con su boca pero sin lograr articular palabra alguna mientras lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos. El Kirin se encontraba en frente de ellos, después de más de un mes de viaje y de todo lo que les sucedió en el camino habían llegado a su meta.

La escena duró varios minutos, con los esposos aun inmóviles en la misma posición en la que se encontraban cuando notaron la presencia del Kirin y con este mirándolos fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Finalmente la criatura fue la primera en hablar.

"Bienvenidos a mi hogar, yo soy Dà zhìhuì, el Kirin. Permítanme felicitarlos, no es normal que el guardián de la montaña permita que alguien suba si no tiene un propósito noble en su corazón. ¿Cuál es su nombre y en que puedo ayudarlos?"

Transcurrieron aun unos cuantos minutos antes de que Spike y Rarity pudieran reaccionar. Fue el dragón el primero en hacerlo.

"Yo… yo soy Spike y ella es mi esposa Rarity. Nosotros… nosotros… queríamos saber si… Tu eres el hijo de un unicornio y un dragón, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo naciste?, ¿Cómo es que tus papás…?, tu sabes, ¿Cómo te… hicieron?"

Dà zhìhuì negó con la cabeza.

"Yo fui creado, no concebido. No tengo padres, mi propósito inicial fue servir al hijo menor de El Que Ruge con Furia y Gloria, pero después mi señor me ordenó que ayudara a los mortales con la sabiduría que adquirí de él."

Spike dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza. Rarity por su parte se aclaró la garganta.

"Aun así, ¿es posible para un dragón y una unicornio tener un hijo?"

Dà zhìhuì negó de nueva cuenta.

"No. Bueno en realidad es casi imposible. Las posibilidades son muy escasas."

Spike dio un par de pasos de manera violenta y gritó.

"¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?, ¡No importa lo que sea nosotros lo haremos!"

El kirin levantó una pezuña.

"Es más complicado que eso, de hecho en cierta forma cualquier cosa que pudiera influir en el resultado ya la hicieron."

Rarity se acercó más y le tomo la pezuña, sus ojos estaban llenos de suplica y lagrimas.

"Por favor, habla de manera más clara. ¿Qué es lo que ya hemos hecho?, ¿Por qué es tan complicado?"

Dà zhìhuì suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y de manera educada retiró su pesuña de entre las de Rarity.

"Todo empezó hace muchos años, mucho tiempo aun antes de que cualquiera de las razas que gobiernan el mundo lo habitaran.

Después de la batalla que sostuvieron los seres a los que en sus tierras llaman los titanes y que aquí conocemos como los Dai Kamis en contra de El Caos estos se retiraron a meditar acerca del siguiente paso en su gran obra. Poblar el mundo con criaturas consientes de si mismas.

El kami que es conocido entre los mortales como El Que Ruge con Furia y Gloria temía que El Caos no permaneciera para siempre encerrado en su prisión de fuego en las profundidades de la tierra. Por lo tanto y sin consultarlo con los otros kamis el forjó a sus hijos con acero y les dio vida con un alma de fuego, preparando sus cuerpos y sus mentes para que sobrevivieran en caso de que el gran destructor se liberara.

Aun mucho antes de que los otros kamis tan siquiera comenzaran a trabajar en sus hijos él liberó a los doce padres de los dragones en el mundo lleno de orgullo. Sin embargo los demás kamis se sintieron horrorizados al observar a las criaturas.

Donde El Que Ruge con Furia y Gloria veía majestad, gloria y honor sus compañeros veían avaricia, destrucción y peligro. Temiendo por las vidas de aquellos que aun estaban por venir El emperador de las Estrellas trató de atrapar a los padres de los dragones y encerrarlos en las mismas profundidades en las que habían encerrado al señor del sufrimiento.

Obviamente El Que Ruge con Furia y Gloria se enfureció y se enfrentó a el otro kami, otra gran batalla hubiera estado a punto de desatarse si no hubiera sido por la intervención de La Madre de la Luz y de Aquella Que da Vida.

Finalmente a los padres de los dragones se les permitió vivir en el mundo, pero El que Ruge con Furia y Gloria decretó que jamás habría amor entre sus hijos y los de los demás kamis, en especial con los de El Emperador de las Estrella. Finalmente El que Ruge con Furia y Gloria se alejó de los demás kamis y estableció su morada en el mar de fuego, en la frontera entre el vacio y el universo en equilibrio.

Siglos después cuando las demás razas despertaron los dragones ya eran ancianos y trataron a los recién llegados con desdén y desprecio, considerándolos unos usurpadores e invasores y persiguiéndolos y cazándolos. La madre de los bisontes, Aquella Que Da vida, buscó a su antiguo compañero y le suplicó que calmara el ímpetu de sus criaturas.

Ahí ella descubrió algo, originalmente los dragones fueron creados con la capacidad de tener descendencia con cualquiera de las otras razas y heredarles sus fortalezas. El que Ruge con Furia y Gloria había querido a su forma darle también una oportunidad a los demás habitantes del mundo de que se pudieran defender de El Caos.

Ambos kamis hablaron y El que Ruge con Furia y Gloria disminuyó la ira de sus hijos para que estos no persiguieran a las demás razas y solo los atacaran si entraban en los lugares donde ellos habitaran. Sin embargo cuando Aquella Que da Vida le pidió que les restituyera la capacidad de transmitir sus dones a las demás razas este se negó al principio. Finalmente aceptó con una condición. Un dragón podría tener descendencia con otra criatura que no hubiera sido creada por él solamente si el kami que creó a esa raza y él mismo estaban de acuerdo."

Spike se sentó pesadamente.

"¿Qui… quieres decir que para que Rarity y yo podamos tener un hijo tenemos…? ¡Tenemos que tener la autorización de los padres de las princesas y de el titán que creó a los dragones!, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a conseguir eso?"

Spike apretó las mandíbulas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia y furia.

El kirin movió una de sus pezuñas en un gesto tranquilizador.

"No desesperes, hermano. Porque ya tienen un gran avance. Hace un mes y medio recibí una carta de una vieja y sabia amiga mía de la cual aprendí mucho. Ella me habló de su viaje y su propósito, me aseguró que los kamis que dieron vida a los ponies deseaban conceder su deseo y solo era necesario que El que Ruge con Furia y Gloria supiera de su necesidad.

Sin embargo el padre de los dragones es un ser muy estricto y concedería tal petición solo a aquellos que son dignos, que hayan demostrado que su unión es solo por verdadero amor y cuyo deseo no tiene algún otro objetivo más que el de ser felices."

Una voz femenina y alegre interrumpió la escena.

"Y ahí es donde entro yo."

De entre los pliegues de niebla se materializó la sonriente figura de Kuzunoha, quien saludó a la pareja. Dà zhìhuì la señaló.

"Ustedes ya deben de conocer a mi ayudante. Pero me temo que ella no realizó las presentaciones como es requerido. Les presento a Kuzunoha Hime, hija de la emperatriz de los kitsunes.

En cuanto me enteré de lo que buscaban la envié con la misión de que buscara dentro de sus corazones y sus almas y que en caso de que no considerara que sus propósitos fueran honestos los desviara y no les permitiera llegar a la montaña. Asumo que por el hecho de que están aquí ella los consideró dignos de enviar tal petición a los kamis."

Kuzunoha se colocó delante del kirin con una sonrisa.

"Bueno jefe, si me lo pregunta este par de enamorados se merece que usted hable con el gran señor de las escamas. Pero como dicen por ahí una imagen vale más que mil palabras."

La kitsune agitó su cola y el espejo mágico apareció en frente del kirin, este lo observo con interés durante varios minutos aunque Spike y Rarity no pudieron ver que es lo que se estaba proyectando en la superficie.

El silencio se adueñó de la cueva, el único ruido que se podía escuchar eran las gotas de agua que caían del techo y de los cuerpos de Rarity y Spike. Dà zhìhuì observó el espejo con el rostro serio y sin decir nada, al cabo de unos minutos el kirin asintió y se dirigió a Kuzunoha.

"Bien hecho Kuzunoha Hime, concuerdo contigo, lady Rarity y lord Spike se merecen la oportunidad."

El kirin fijó su vista en la pareja.

"Hablare con mi antiguo señor para que el hable a su vez con su padre, mientras que esperamos una respuesta por favor siéntanse como en su casa. Kuzunoha Hime, por favor entrégales algo para que se sequen."

"¡A sus ordenes jefe!"

Los ojos del kirin brillaron y este se desvaneció en el aire, al mismo tiempo Kuzunoha agitó sus colas y dos toallas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Spike y Rarity, cuando estos se las pudieron quitar de encima la kitsune ya no se encontraba ahí. De nueva cuenta ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

"Una oportunidad." Murmuró en voz baja Rarity. Se volvió a Spike con ojos llorosos "Una oportunidad Spikey-Wikey."

El dragón asintió, los ojos inundados de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra la pareja se abrazó.

Tres días más pasaron y la pareja se acomodó dentro de la cueva sin ver ni a la kitsune ni al kirin. El clima había mejorado notablemente aunque por la abertura del techo solo podían ver la perpetua cobertura de nubes de la cima. Rarity y Spike trataron de pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos y pláticas regresaban con cada vez mayor insistencia y nerviosismo al mismo tema a la vez que su paciencia se ponía cada vez más a prueba.

La cuarta noche ambos dormían plácidamente sobre un montón de musgo cuando se despertaron al mismo tiempo. Por la abertura en el techo notaron que entraba una luz rojiza. Con curiosidad Spike se acercó a la abertura y miró hacia afuera.

Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar en el que estaba, las nubes grises a las que ya se había acostumbrado fueron remplazadas por nubes negras y rojas, similares a las provocadas por un incendio o una erupción volcánica. Rarity se acercó a él y miró también por el agujero en el techo.

Las nubes giraban lentamente sobre sí mismas y eran cruzadas por relámpagos de color púrpura. Repentinamente la montaña entera se sacudió por completo y las nubes comenzaron a moverse con mayor violencia, los relámpagos púrpuras descendiendo con fuerza sobre las montañas circundantes.

Por primera vez en su vida desde que adquirió su gran tamaño Spike se sintió indefenso y pequeño, en el centro de rotación de las nubes se formó un bulto que comenzó a descender. Rarity se abrazó de Spike tratando de contener los violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

La nube continuó descendiendo, adquiriendo una forma alargada, dos enormes aberturas se despejaron a cada lado de esta, mostrando el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. A la pareja les parecieron dos ojos más grandes que el palacio de Canterlot. Dos ojos que los observaban sin piedad, sentían como si su alma y su corazón se derretían ante la fiereza de la mirada, dejando al descubierto sus más profundos secretos.

La nube continuó descendiendo, adquiriendo una forma que al dragón y la unicornio les recordaba cada vez más la cabeza de un dragón más grande que la montaña en la que se encontraban. Una línea roja apareció recorriendo la mitad de la formación nubosa y esta se abrió lentamente como si fuera una enorme boca mostrando que dentro de las nubes ardía un autentico infierno.

La potencia y número de los relámpagos púrpuras aumentó. La montaña se sacudió con mayor violencia. Spike y Rarity inmediatamente se arrojaron al suelo abrazándose y cerrando los ojos, tratando al mismo tiempo de proteger al otro y encontrar cobijo en los brazos de su amado.

Rarity abrió repentinamente los ojos, una suave luz diurna entraba por la abertura y todo se encontraba en calma. Continuaba abrazada de la cabeza de Spike y este la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos. Spike también despertó de improviso, como si hubiera sufrido de una pesadilla.

Ambos continuaron abrazados durante varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra, finalmente Rarity habló.

"¿Qué fue eso Spike?"

"No lo sé, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Me sentía como una hormiga enfrente de un pony."

Rarity observó con desconfianza el cielo nublado.

"O una hormiga enfrente de las princesas. Esa cosa, esas nubes, estaban vivas ¿cierto?"

El dragón sacudió la cabeza.

"No sé y no quiero averiguarlo, por las princesas no quiero volver a ver algo así en toda mi vida."

Tuvieron una sensación extraña y miraron a un punto en la cueva. A los pocos segundos Dà zhìhuì apareció ante ellos.

"Buenos días, queridos amigos. Mas que buenos excelentes y en verdad maravillosos días. Su petición fue escuchada por El Que Ruge Con Furia y Gloria. Será solo una vez, pero su unión será bendecida. "


	13. Ponyville

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 13.**

**Ponyville.**

La cueva en la gran montaña sagrada se estremeció de nuevo. Aunque esta vez se debía a las sacudidas provocadas por un dragón que brincaba de un lado a otro mientras gritaba de alegría y repetía "¡Si, Si, Si!" constantemente. En el centro de la conmoción Rarity sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Rarity se sobresaltó cuando Spike aterrizó detrás de ella y la tomó entre sus garras apretándola contra su pecho.

"Querido, me asfixias."

Spike rió y depositó a la unicornio en el suelo.

"Lo siento, pero es que..."

Spike no se pudo contener y lanzó una pequeña llama hacía arriba, bajó su cabeza y besó a Rarity en la frente. Inmediatamente se incorporó en sus patas traseras y extendió sus alas y sus brazos en su máxima longitud y gritó de nuevo. Rarity rió mientras se cubría la boca con una pezuña.

"Bien, parece que ahora tendré que cuidar de dos niños."

Spike dejó escapar una carcajada y bajó la cabeza para besar de nuevo a Rarity, esta vez en la boca. La unicornio abrazó la cabeza de su esposo y frotó la suya en la frente de este. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, ambos sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Finalmente regresaron su vista al kirin, Rarity se secó las lagrimas de los ojos.

"¿Cómo podríamos pagarte por esto?"

La criatura sacudió la cabeza.

"No hay necesidad de algún pago, cumplo con mi deber. Y en todo caso sería yo quien estuviera pagando una antigua deuda para con la hija de La Madre de La Luz."

Spike asintió.

"Bueno, pero si algún día necesitan un favor no dudes en pedírnoslo. Tu y… ¿Dónde está Kuzunoha?"

"Se fue temprano esta mañana, me dijo que los ponies le parecieron muy divertidos y le gustaría jugar más con ellos y conocer a las princesas."

La pareja parpadeó un par de veces sin decir palaba alguna, no estaban muy seguros si eso eran buenas o malas noticias. Spike fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Bueno, nos gustaría quedarnos un poco mas pero entre más pronto regresemos a nuestra casa... tu sabes, mas rápido podemos ponernos a trabajar en el bebé."

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la frente y se sonrojó. Dà zhìhuì asintió lentamente.

"Por supuesto. Y no se preocupen, mientras no traten de subir pueden volar para ahorrar tiempo."

Rápidamente la pareja se preparó para partir. Se despidieron del kirin haciendo una reverencia y abandonaron la cueva. Cuando estuvieron afuera Spike tomó a su esposa y se la colocó en su espalda.

"Spikey, ¿pero qué…?"

"Sujétate bien."

La unicornio no dijo nada y tomó con fuerza una de las crestas de la espalda de Spike, en cuanto el dragón sintió que su esposa se encontraba lista corrió por la pendiente para tomar velocidad, dio un gran salto, aleteó un par de veces y se inclinó, dirigiéndose en picada hacia el suelo. A pocos metros de estrellarse corrigió el rumbo, elevándose de nuevo mientras las copas de los pinos rozaban su vientre.

Spike rugió con todas sus fuerzas, pero era un rugido cargado de alegría y emoción. La misma Rarity se sintió embriagada por la descarga de adrenalina y felicidad y dejó escapar un grito de alegría sin importarle que tal acción no fuera elegante o refinada.

La velocidad de Spike provocaba que el viento despeinara su crin pero no le importó. El mundo se veía tan hermoso y radiante alrededor de ella, las enormes columnas grises de roca pasaban zumbando a un lado de ellos mientras el bosque abajo era solo un borrón verde. Al principio con un poco de miedo, pero luego recordando que Spike jamás dejaría que le sucediera algo soltó la cresta y extendió los brazos hacia los lados cerrando los ojos.

El viento acariciaba su piel mientras su sentido del equilibrio le decía que ahora se estaban elevando. Spike debió de girar su cabeza hacia atrás porque le habló.

"Abre tus ojos."

Así lo hizo la unicornio y se encontró en un mar de nubes donde las cimas más altas de las montañas parecían pequeñas islas, el sol acababa de subir un poco más y brillaba radiantemente sobre ellos.

"Spikey, esto es hermoso."

"No tan hermoso como tú."

"¿Qué tan alto estamos, Spikey?"

El dragón inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras batía sus alas para mantenerse en el mismo lugar.

"Bastante alto, ¿Por qué?"

"Por esto." Dijo la unicornio mientras rebuscaba en su equipaje y finalmente se colocaba el collar con el rubí de fuego en el cuello, le guiñó un ojo a Spike y saltó.

Extendió sus brazos y sonrió mientras se precipitaba al suelo, a los pocos segundos Spike se emparejó con ella y le sonrió. Acercó lo más que pudo su cabeza a la de su esposa.

"Rarity, en caso de que no lo logremos. Yo solo quiero decirte que siempre te he…"

La unicornio le colocó una pezuña en los labios.

"Y yo a ti Spike."

Se acercaron mas y se besaron, aun en caída libre, después de unos segundos Spike estiró los brazos y tomó a Rarity para después presionarla delicadamente contra su pecho, ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro latiendo a máxima velocidad.

Dos semanas después Spike y Rarity acampaban junto a un rio, a pesar de su entusiasmo inicial Rarity convenció a Spike de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones juntos. Algo que no habían hecho desde su luna de miel.

Spike terminó de montar el campamento y observó a su esposa que en ese momento se encontraba recostada a la orilla del rio sobre un gran cojín de seda que habían comprado. Rarity concentraba su atención en la forma en que la corriente cambiaba cada vez que metía su pezuña en el agua.

El dragón continuó observando la escena, la luz de la luna parecía reflejarse en cada centímetro del pulcro pelaje blanco de su esposa y la hacía resaltar contra los colores apagados y grises azulados que la rodeaban. Spike se acercó y se acostó calmadamente junto a ella, introduciendo la punta de una de sus garras para imitar el juego de su esposa.

"Te vez especialmente hermosa hoy."

Rarity giró la vista y se enfocó en su esposo. Las escamas púrpuras y verdes también reflejaban la luz, pero la vista de ella se centró en los ojos de él, que en ese momento estaban más enfocados en las aguas que corrían enfrente de ellos.

"Spike, ¿alguna vez te he dicho cuanto me gustan tus ojos?"

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado.

"No, ¿pero porque?, son solo ojos normales de un dragón. ¿Es porque se parecen a los de opal?"

Rarity negó con la cabeza.

"No Spike, es porque siguen siendo los mismos ojos que tenías cuando nos conocimos. Tu mirada sigue siendo la misma. Una mirada inocente y esperanzada. A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido sigues teniendo esa mirada y eso la hace más hermosa. Y nada me hace más feliz y me hace sentir más alagada en este mundo que el saber que lo que esos hermosos ojos ven con mas amor es a mí."

Rarity se estiró y besó a Spike. Cuando se separaron se sonrojó.

"Estoy lista, si tu lo estas por supuesto."

Spike se levantó inmediatamente.

"¡Claro que estoy listo!"

El dragón respiró hondo un par de veces y se concentró en ordenarle a su cuerpo que hiciera algo totalmente opuesto a lo que estaba diseñado para hacer. La sensación de sus músculos contrayéndose, sus huesos comprimiéndose y en general toda su anatomía forzándose a disminuir no era nada agradable para él, pero desde un principio decidió no decirle nada a Rarity. El cambio de Spike se detuvo cuando aun tenía el doble de la altura de un pony y tres veces su longitud.

"Esto es lo mas que puedo cambiar. Creo que aun podría ser un poco… incómodo."

Rarity negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Spike. Podía leer los ojos de su esposo y ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía un tiempo que no le agradaba el cambiar de tamaño de esa manera, si el tenía que soportar eso ella podía soportar también otras cosas.

"No hay problema querido."

Se besaron de nuevo y Spike comenzó a acariciar a su esposa, después de unos momentos el dragón se detuvo y miró a los alrededores.

"¿Hay algún problema, Spikey?"

Spike no contestó y esperó un par de minutos andes de esbozar una sonrisa triunfal.

"Ninguno, ningún problema en lo absoluto mi amor."

Spike aspiró profundamente el aroma a violetas de su esposa y le besó el cuello mientras su garra recorría su espalda, Rarity por su parte abrazaba el cuello de Spike y frotaba su cabeza contra este. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.

"Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, mi hermosa señora."

"Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, mi valiente caballero."

En el tranquilo pueblo de Hoofburg el viejo capitán Lucky Night descansaba después de hacer su ronda diaria, en el caso del pequeño poblado por lo general la única acción que tenía era vigilar que los potros no se metieran en muchos problemas. El soldado se sentó en una banca de la plaza y se dispuso a fumar su pipa, no estaba permitido fumar en horas de servicio pero él era el único oficial de ambas guardias en el lugar así que no le dio mucha importancia.

No pasaron más que un par de minutos antes de que unos cuanto potros se acercara a él para preguntarle acerca de Lord Spike y Lady Rarity. En un lugar tan aislado como Hoofburg las novedades tardaban mucho en dejar de serlo y los rumores se propagaban rápido, el capitán rápidamente se había transformado en el mejor amigo de toda la vida de la pareja y según algunas versiones incluso el dragón y él habían combatido juntos cuando era joven.

Los potros bombardearon sin misericordia al pony con sus preguntas, las cuales trataba de responder lo mejor que podía dentro de sus capacidades.

"Si… No lo sé, no creo que los dragones puedan hacer eso… definitivamente no pueden hacer eso… lo siento pequeño, pero ya está casada…. No, no creo que se divorcie... un potro de tu edad no debería de... ¡Que les parece!, ¡Están de verdadera suerte!"

Lucky Night señaló al cielo donde se podría apreciar la silueta cada vez más grande de un dragón. Spike aterrizó en la plaza del pueblo y se inclinó para que Rarity bajara de él. Los potros inmediatamente los rodearon mientras el capitán se asombraba de la cantidad de equipaje que traían consigo. Fácilmente era el doble del que traían cuando los vio por última vez.

El viejo pony se acercó a la pareja mientras estos lidiaban lo mejor que podían con los pequeños que los asediaban.

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Lord Spike, Lady Rarity. ¿De regreso a casa?"

Spike asintió enérgicamente mientras se inclinaba para que un número cada vez mayor de potros subieran a su espalda.

"Así es capitán."

El pony colocó una pezuña sobre el enorme montón de bultos.

"Esto es bastante más de lo que traían la primera vez que los vi."

Rarity asintió mientras trataba de moverse entre la enorme cantidad de potras, y un potro con una rosa, que la rodeaban.

"Si, después de que llegamos a nuestro destino y obtuvimos nuestra respuesta aprovechamos el viaje y recorrimos un poco de Xia. Algo así como una segunda luna de miel."

Spike continuó mientras los potros recorrían su espalda.

"Y compramos muchas cosas. Bueno, la mayoría las compró Rarity. Por cierto capitán, ¿vino una, hmmm, amiga mía por aquí?"

"Oh, ¿entonces era una hembra? Si, muchas gracias por pedirle que viniera, una canción muy hermosa, triste y melancólica, pero hermosa.

Muy bien niños, Lord Spike y Lady Rarity están cansados, vallan a molestar a sus padres o a alguien mas."

Los pequeños se alejaron a regañadientes, Spike se colocó de nuevo los bultos sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la posada seguido del capitán y de Rarity, que examinaba una rosa que uno de los potros le había regalado antes de salir corriendo.

"¿Y cómo ha estado todo por aquí capitán?" Preguntó Spike.

"Como de costumbre, o tanto como puede estar después de su visita y del concierto nocturno de su amiga, le han dado una buena sacudida a este pueblo. Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera, si me lo preguntan. Cambiando de tema ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse aquí?"

Rarity respondió en esta ocasión.

"Solo un par de días para descansar, visitaremos a nuestra amiga y después regresaremos a Ponyville."

El viejo capitán asintió.

"Bien, en ese caso disfruten su estancia y saben que siempre serán bienvenidos en Hoofburg."

La pareja se quedó en el pueblo el tiempo planeado y se dirigieron al siguiente punto de su viaje. Después de atravesar nuevamente el bosque a pezuña llegaron a los límites donde los árboles habían sido quemados. Spike aun recordaba que Denébola les había advertido que había mínimo otros dos dragones más en la cadena volcánica y no deseaba correr ningún riesgo. Dejó a Rarity bajo la cubierta del bosque y salió al área quemada.

"¡Denébola!, somos nosotros, ¿Podemos pasar?"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y finalmente Spike pudo ver una silueta obscura que se perfilaba sobre el volcán en el cual vivía la dragona. La forma alada emprendió el vuelo y en cuestión de segundos aterrizó en frente de Spike.

A pesar de que sabían que no les haría daño alguno la pareja no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por el aspecto y el tamaño de Denébola, esta sonrió y olfateó a Spike.

"Tienes muchos olores diferentes, algunos jamás los había olfateado. Me alegra que estén bien, por favor, pasen."

Sin decir nada mas Denébola se elevó y poco después fue seguida de cerca por Spike quien llevaba a Rarity entre sus garras. Entraron a la cueva por un túnel diferente al que habían utilizado la vez anterior evitando la acumulación de magma en el interior de la montaña.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de Denébola, Rarity se sintió impactada de nuevo al ver la enorme cantidad de riquezas que la dragona había acumulado en su vida, los reflejos y resplandores de innumerables joyas, gemas y artículos de oro contrastaban con la roca negra de origen volcánico. Denébola se sentó sobre el montón más grande y los observó durante unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Huelen diferente, se ven diferentes, sus ojos brillan. Supongo que si están de regreso es porque encontraron una manera de concebir. ¿Qué es lo que les pasó después de que se fueron de aquí?"

Spike y Rarity le contaron toda la historia de su viaje, al cabo de un par de horas de plática finalizaron su relato. Denébola los observó con aire reflexivo.

"Entonces conocieron al sirviente del hijo menor de nuestro padre, eso es interesante. Los sabios ancianos estarán muy interesados de escuchar tu relato acerca de nuestra creación. Jamás habia oído eso de que nuestra sangre fue creada para mezclarse con la de las demás razas."

Rarity levantó una ceja.

"¿Sabios ancianos?"

"Si, podría decirse que son nuestros sacerdotes. Son los que dirigen todos nuestros rituales y costumbres, aunque estoy seguro que ellos no han estado tan cerca de El Que Ruge con Furia y Gloria como ustedes."

Spike tragó saliva.

"¿Entonces crees que esas nubes eran… Él?"

"No me imagino otra explicación. El solo pensar que fuimos creados con la habilidad de heredar nuestras fortalezas a las razas inferiores… definitivamente los sabios ancianos deberían de hablar con ese tal kirin. Bueno Spike, si van a ser padres entonces tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante. Por lo general es una enseñanza que se pasa de madres a hijas pero en este caso tendrás que hacerlo tú."

Spike inclinó la cabeza.

"¿De madres a hijas?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?"

Denébola se incorporó y señaló a Rarity.

"Cómo producir la llama que empollará el huevo que ponga tu esposa."

Rarity se levantó alarmada con una expresión mezcla de terror e incertidumbre.

"¡¿Qué?!,¿Un huevo? Pero... pero… "

La unicornio miró a Spike, el cual estaba en el mismo estado de shock que ella.

"Spikey, ¿crees que yo...?"

El dragón sacudió la cabeza.

"No… no lo sé… tal vez... No había pensado en eso, si el bebé se parece a ti quizá nazca como un pony."

"¿Pero si se parece a ti?"

Spike se encogió de hombros.

"No… no se…"

La voz de la dragona los interrumpió.

"En caso de que Rarity ponga un huevo deben de estar preparados. Pon mucha atención Spike, la llama es una llama especial cargada con magia, cualquier fuente de magia puede empollar un huevo de dragón pero lo mejor es que sea con la llama de vida."

Las siguientes horas pasaron con Denébola enseñando y corrigiendo a Spike mientras Rarity trataba de hacerse a la idea de que quizá su hijo nacería de un huevo. Spike ya se sentía realmente frustrado y de mal humor cuando Denébola por fin les dio el visto bueno a las llamas que producía. El dragón decidió aprovechar el ánimo instructor de la dragona.

"Bien, ¿si te sientes con tantas ganas de enseñar porque no me enseñas a cantar como lo hacen los dragones?"

Denébola lo miró fijamente.

"Lo siento Spike, pero eso es imposible."

"¿Qué?, ¿porqué?"

"Es difícil Spike, no es cuestión del cuerpo sino de tu ser. La canción de un dragón toma mucho tiempo en tomar forma. Cuando un dragón canta expresa lo que siente. Es como una manera de mostrar su alma, por eso es tan importante cuando los dragones escogemos pareja."

En ese momento fue Rarity la que habló.

"Pero Denébola, tu canción es muy… melancólica, ¿Porqué?"

Denébola suspiró y adquirió una expresión apesadumbrada.

"Durante muchos años mi canción fue agresiva y directa, hablaba de mis deseos de gloria y riquezas. Pero un día todos esos deseos se convirtieron en cenizas y no volví a cantar en mucho tiempo, cuando lo intenté de nuevo había cambiado completamente."

Rarity miró apenada al suelo.

"Lo siento Denébola, no debí preguntar."

"No te preocupes niña, está bien. Es parte de mi historia y de la historia de ese libro y ese silbato que traen consigo, y la historia de muchas cosas aun más importantes. Si no hubiera sido por ese día muchas vidas serian diferentes."

La unicornio se llenó de curiosidad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó ese día?, si no te importa contárnoslo por supuesto."

"Ese día mi madre fue asesinada por mi esposo y el a su vez fue muerto por Celestia. No pongan esa cara, el maldito bastardo se lo merecía.

¿Han oído hablar de una ciudad de ponies llamada Stalliongrad?, hace ciento cincuenta años mi esposo decidió atacarla para comprobar los rumores de que había oro en las montañas en las que se encuentra. Mi madre, la segunda dragona amiga de los ponies, obviamente trató de protegerla.

En una pelea normal mi madre lo hubiera matado sin problemas, pero no podía pelear bien en su contra sin dañar la ciudad ni los ponies. El la atacó a traición y usando trucos bajos, obligándola muchas veces a escoger entre ser herida o dejar que los ponies sufrieran. Finalmente fue demasiado para mi pobre madre pero antes de que el diera el golpe final Celestia apareció y lo mató.

¿Sabían que en realidad si existe algo capaz de quemar a un dragón?, es el fuego del sol. En fin, al finalizar el día yo estaba muy furiosa. Estaba furiosa con mi madre por haber sacrificado su vida defendiendo a esas estúpidas criaturas, estaba furiosa con mi esposo por ser un cobarde y por matar a mi madre, estaba furiosa con Celestia por no aparecer a tiempo y salvar a mi madre y estaba furiosa conmigo misma por dejarme dominar por el miedo y no hacer nada.

Decidí cortar todo vínculo con lo que me hizo sentirme tan furiosa, no quería tener nada que ver con mi madre, con mi esposo ni con Celestia y sus ponies. Tomé el libro, el silbato y… otras cosas y estuve a punto de destruirlas, Celestia apareció y me convenció de entregárselas. Con el paso del tiempo mi ira se calmó, pero el dolor en mi corazón aumentó, habia renunciado a algo muy valioso para mí y que de acuerdo a las costumbres de los dragones no tenía ya ningún derecho a reclamar. Todo lo que me quedó fue lamentarme y esperar a que todo saliera bien y Celestia cuidara de eso que era tan preciado para mí."

Denébola guardó silencio durante unos minutos, después sonrió y miró a la pareja.

"Pero ahora sé que todo está bien y que Celestia cumplió con su promesa de cuidar de eso que me es tan querido aunque ya no me pertenezca."

Spike se acercó a Denébola y frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de esta.

"Siento mucho lo que pasó con tu madre, pero me alegra que te sientas un poco mejor."

"¿Qué fue eso que hiciste con tu cabeza?"

"Oh, es un gesto de cariño entre los ponies. Sé que una raza tan fuerte como la de los dragones considera tonto ese tipo de cosas pero…"

Denébola tomó la cabeza de Spike y recargó su frente en la de él para después dejar escapar una pequeña nube de humo blanco de su nariz que los envolvió a los dos.

"Esto es un gesto de cariño entre los dragones, apréndelo bien. Y no te preocupes, encontraras tu canción un día de estos."

Spike le sonrió y ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, fue Rarity la que rompió ese silencio.

"Disculpa Denébola, pero, en el muy remoto y poco probable caso de que... mi hijo nazca de… un huevo… ¿cuánto… cuanto tiempo tardaría en… empollar?"

Rarity no pudo evitar verse sacudida por un escalofrió, no importaba de que manera llegara su hijo al mundo, lo amaría igual. Pero la idea de poner un huevo jamás le resultaría fácil de aceptar.

"Como tres o cinco meses, dependiendo de la calidad de la llama de Spike. Además un huevo de dragón puede durar unos trescientos años sin empollarse sin que le pase nada."

Rarity asintió y trató de alejar las imágenes muy peculiares que le venían a la mente. Spike trató de regresar el ambiente a un tono más agradable.

"Velo por el lado positivo, es la mitad del tiempo que le toma a un pony nacer de manera normal."

La unicornio le dedicó una mirada poco halagadora a su esposo, el cual se rascó la nuca.

"Heee, hmmm."

Spike miró nerviosamente a los alrededores hasta que fijó su vista en Denébola.

"¡Denébola!, me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas."

La plática se desvió a las costumbres y tradiciones de los dragones. Rarity fue vencida por el sueño y después de un inquieto descanso enmarcado por ensoñaciones que la unicornio no podría olvidar en un tiempo esta despertó para encontrarse que ambos reptiles seguían hablando. Rarity se sorprendió cuando notó que Spike tenía una gran cantidad de papeles alrededor de él llenos de su compacta y experimentada caligrafía. El dragón joven seguía anotando las palabras de la mayor con sumo interés mientras esta hablaba.

"… y entonces El Que Ruge Con Furia y Gloria tomó a su hijo mayor, Tifón, y como castigo por su desobediencia lo encadenó y encerró en lo mas profundo de la prisión de fuego, que a partir de entonces fue conocida como tártaro."

Spike miró de reojo a Rarity y señaló emocionado la gran enorme cantidad de papeles que lo rodeaban.

"¡Debiste de haberte quedado despierta! Denébola tiene tantas historias increíbles ¿Sabías que su abuelo ayudó a los ponies durante el reinado de Discord?, ¿O sabías que cuando un dragón siente que es demasiado viejo invita a un grupo de dragones jóvenes para tener una última batalla y que el tesoro del dragón viejo se reparte entre los que sobrevivieron?, ¡Twilight va a amar todo esto!"

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la boca para cubrir un bostezo.

"Eso es remarcable, Spikey, pero me temo que no hayas descansado lo suficiente para continuar nuestro viaje."

Spike negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy fresco como una manzana recién cosechada. Podemos irnos en cuanto desayunemos."

Denébola parpadeó.

"¿Se irán tan rápido?, Entiendo, han estado mucho tiempo lejos de su hogar."

Spike sonrió.

"No te preocupes, cada vez que pueda vendré a visitarte, estoy seguro que no me has contado todo lo que hay que saber acerca de los dragones."

Denébola sonrió y asintió.

"Eso sonó como una promesa, y recuerda que los dragones siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas."

Spike hizo un saludo militar.

"Palabra de oficial de la guardia nocturna."

Rarity desayunó de las provisiones que traían consigo mientras Spike y Denébola se daban un banquete con las joyas de esta. La unicornio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por las piedras preciosas que desaparecían en las fauces de los reptiles.

Después del desayuno la pareja se despidió de la dragona y emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar, después de un par de días pudieron ver el pequeño poblado de Ponyville a la distancia. Spike había insistido en no mandar un aviso de su llegada para sorprender a todos en el pueblo.

El dragón dio un par de vueltas alrededor del pueblo, hacía ya poco más de tres meses que habían partido y ahora se veía más reconfortante y amigable que nunca, bañado en la luz del atardecer.

Finalmente tocaron tierra enfrente de la biblioteca de Twilight. Rarity llamó a la puerta y ambos esperaron para ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga unicornio, sin embargo los sorprendidos fueron ellos cuando fue otra unicornio la que abrió, algo que no habia pasado en todo el tiempo en el que había estado viviendo ahí. Trixie sin embargo parecía más preocupada por algo que sucedía dentro del árbol y miraba directamente hacia adentro.

"Si esto es un trrruco parrra verrr mis carrrtas te jurrro que…"

La unicornio azul giró su cabeza y notó por primera vez a la pareja enfrente de ella.

"Oh, ¡hey, twilight! es parrra ti."

Trixie entró de nuevo en la biblioteca dejando a Spike y Rarity confundidos.

"¿La llamó Twilight y no Sparkle?" Se preguntó el dragón.

"¿Fue mi imaginación o sonrió cuando nos vio?" Fue la respuesta que le dio la unicornio.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo sobre el tema porque Spike sintió que algo lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire. Al mirar abajo Twilight lo estaba abrazando tanto como sus brazos se lo permitían. Spike regresó el abrazo y después de un tiempo fue el turno de las dos unicornios de abrazarse. Twilight sonrió por unos momentos pero después le dio un golpe en el costado a Spike.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?, me tenias muy preocupada. ¿Puedes enviar cartas mágicamente y en todo este tiempo solo me enviaste una que decía que te habías encontrado con un discípulo de Nightmare Moon?, ¿sabes lo cerca que estaba de volverme loca de la preocupación?"

La voz de Trixie se escuchó desde la biblioteca.

"Si, no sabes lo que es soporrrtarrrla en ese estado. Me las vas a pagarrr Spike."

La expresión enojada de Twilight dio paso a una de curiosidad.

"¿Y bien?"

Spike Y Rarity no contestaron pero se abrazaron y sonrieron, a su vez una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Twilight.

"Maravilloso."


	14. Bienvenida

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 14.**

**Bienvenida.**

Cuatro días después del regreso de Spike y Rarity a Ponyville se llevó a cabo la fiesta de bienvenida más grande que el pueblo tuviera memoria, cortesía de la familia Skies-Pie. Los invitados de honor llegaron a la plaza de Ponyville un poco antes de la hora de inicio, insistiendo en ayudar en lo que fuera posible dentro de la preparación.

Twilight como de costumbre se encontraba dirigiendo y supervisando cada aspecto, su concentración mermada en parte por la enorme curiosidad que le provocaban los eventos del viaje de su hermano menor. Spike se había negado a darle más detalles hasta que las seis viejas amigas estuvieran reunidas.

Lo otro que le ocupaba su mente era el hecho de que Trixie hubiera aceptado ayudar cuando ella se lo pidió, por lo general su ayuda se veía remarcada por comentarios acerca de cómo la maga viajera lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero aun así estaba ayudando voluntariamente.

Rainbow Dash había llegado esa misma mañana desde Cloudsdale y se encontraba acomodando las nubes de tal forma que el sol de mediodía no molestara a los invitados pero con cuidado que la cobertura no resultara excesiva y bajara la agradable temperatura. La pegaso azul no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia y recordar sus días como pegaso del clima antes de cumplir su sueño y ser admitida en los Wonderbolts.

Pinkie Pie colocaba las decoraciones con la ayuda de su esposo y sus trillizas, todos trabajando bajo la dirección de Rarity. Spike por su parte ayudaba acomodando y moviendo los objetos pesados. Rarity se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Applejack y a Big Macintosh jalando tras de sí enormes carros.

En el caso de Applejack pudo observar que estaba lleno de comida y demás implementos para un buen banquete. El del hermano mayor de su amiga era alto y no pudo ver que traían ahí. La unicornio se acercó a la granjera mientras esta se desenganchaba el carro y se preparaba para descargar. Ambas amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo que dejó adolorida por unos segundos a Rarity.

"Applejack, cielo, tú sabes que aprecio mucho tu cocina, pero creo que se excedieron un poco. Dos carros de comida es demasiado."

Applejack se rio.

"Estas mas confundida que un conejo en un gallinero, Rary. Big Mac trae algo mas valioso que toda la comida del mundo."

Rarity inclinó la cabeza confundida pero la respuesta le llegó rápido y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de alegría. Big Macintosh se había desenganchado de su respectivo carro y rápidamente se había dirigido a la parte trasera para ayudar a su esposa a bajar. Rarity no había visto a Fluttershy desde el día de la boda de esta hacia ya tres meses y en ese entonces la pequeña pegaso ya tenía tres meses de embarazo.

La pony que bajaba ahora con dificultad del carro con una sonrisa apenada en el rosto tenía el aspecto más radiante que Rarity recordara haberle visto en todos los años que tenia de conocerla. De nueva cuenta como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores la unicornio sintió un poco de envidia de la gracia natural de su amiga, pero esa envidia quedó rápidamente sepultada ante la enorme alegría que le produjo ver a Fluttershy con un hermoso y abultado vientre.

La unicornio inmediatamente corrió hacia su amiga pegaso y la abrazó fuertemente para después frotar su cabeza contra el cuello de esta, se separó un poco y le sonrió.

"Fluttershy querida, te vez más hermosa que nunca. Eres… eres la perfecta imagen de la maternidad, tan linda y tan adorable... ¿puedo?"

Rarity miró interrogativa el vientre de Fluttershy, quien se había sonrojado casi por completo ante las palabras de su amiga.

"Si… si, no hay ningún problema, Apple Bloom lo hace todo el tiempo."

Rarity dejó escapar un pequeño grito de emoción y acercó su cabeza al vientre de Fluttershy, frotándolo suavemente. Después colocó su oreja en este, al principio solo escuchó los latidos un poco acelerados del corazón de su amiga, pero después de unos segundos pudo distinguir un poco débil el sonido de un segundo y pequeño corazón.

Los ojos de la unicornio se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó de nuevo a su amiga.

"Querida, me da mucha alegría verte así y estoy segura que serás una maravillosa madre."

Fluttershy se encogió un poco y sonrió.

"Gra… gracias Rarity."

"Disculpa querida, pero ¿Por qué viajas en un carro?, ¿hay algún problema con el bebé?"

"¡Oh, no!, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones. Pero Macky insiste en llevarme cuando las distancias son largas."

Rarity asintió y le dedicó una mirada de aprobación a Big Macintosh, quien estaba ayudando a Applejack a descargar todo lo necesario para el banquete.

"Y dime querida, ¿será potro o potra?, ¿pegaso o pony terrestre?"

"No… no lo sabemos aun, Macky y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa, pero Applejack cree que será una potra terrestre y Apple Bloom dice que será un potro pegaso e hicieron una apuesta… ¡Oh cielos!, ¿y si la que pierde se molesta conmigo?"

Rarity rio y sacudió la cabeza, feliz de comprobar que su amiga seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Mientras eso sucedía Applejack escuchó que la llamaban sus espaldas, reconoció inmediatamente la voz y se giró emocionada para ver a un unicornio color verde claro y una corta crin verde menta que le sonreía ampliamente aunque en sus ojos marrones se notaba que no había dormido bien.

"¡Mint Blast!"

La granjera corrió hacia el unicornio y ambos frotaron sus cabezas antes de darse un beso en los labios. Applejack escuchó a su hermano mayor, que se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella y se giró con enojo en los ojos.

"¿Te molesta que le dé un beso de bienvenida a mi novio?, señor ´embarace a mi novia antes de la boda´"

Big Mac retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido, lo cual aprovechó Applejack para mirar a Fluttershy.

"No te preocupes por eso dulzura, las amo a ti y a mi sobrina."

Big Macintosh contraatacó.

"Eso pasó después de que nos comprometimos. Tu y Mint Blast ni siquiera…"

Applejack pegó su rostro al de su hermano.

"No tengo tiempo para esto grandote. Si quieres seguir con esas cosas de hermano mayor entonces hazlo con Apple Bloom, yo ya soy una yegua madura y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana."

Applejack se dio la vuelta antes de que su hermano le pudiera responder, tomó una canasta llena de pastelillos de manzana y se alejó del lugar. Dejando a Big Macintosh solo con Mint Blast. El unicornio tosió nervioso.

"Hee… agradable día para una fiesta, ¿verdad?"

El gran pony rojo levantó una ceja, Mint Blast se rascó la nuca.

"Hee, yo… ¡Spike!, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?"

El unicornio se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo provocando un gruñido de Big Mac y una risita de Rarity.

Los preparativos terminaron y en pocos minutos la fiesta dio inicio, una buena porción de la población de Ponyville se reunió y la atención se centró en Spike y Rarity, que a insistencia de los presentes contaron los detalles de su viaje, provocando el asombro de la mayoría de los ponies. Al finalizar su historia la pareja repartió los regalos y recuerdos que habían traído consigo. Finalmente Spike se aclaro la garganta.

"Bien, ahora que saben todo lo que pasó Rarity y yo les queremos decir algo."

El dragón le tomó la pezuña a su esposa y esta continuó.

"Después de nuestra visita al kirin Spike y yo nos tomamos una segunda luna de miel, y al regresar a Ponyville fui al hospital a hacerme… unas pruebas y…"

Spike gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡Rarity tiene un mes de embarazo!, ¡Vamos a ser papás!"

Los ponies se quedaron quietos por unos segundos antes de explotar en una erupción de alegría, las cinco amigas más cercanas a la pareja así como los padres y la hermana de Rarity se abalanzaron sobre ellos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

El padre de Rarity lloraba abiertamente mientras su madre y Sweetie Belle la abrazan. Twilight y Spike frotaban sus cabezas.

"Felicidades hermanito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¡No puedo creer que voy a ser tía!"

La unicornio inmediatamente comenzó a brincar alrededor de Spike repitiendo "Si, si, si" constantemente.

La fiesta siguió su curso y eventualmente Rarity se acercó a Twilight.

"Querida, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

La unicornio púrpura se sintió intrigada por el repentino tono serio de su amiga.

"Por supuesto Rarity, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué sabes del huevo de Spike?"

Twilight parpadeó y miró al dragón, que en ese momento estaba platicando con otros corceles y era utilizado por Mint Blast para evitar la mirada de Big Macintosh.

"Después de lo de la migración de los dragones le pregunté a la princesa Celestia acerca del huevo… ahora que lo pienso debimos de haber hecho eso primero en vez de dejar ir a Spike, como sea. Ella me explicó que se lo había entregado una amiga y que como para empollar el huevo de un dragón se requiere magia lo utilizaba para probar quien sería el posible elemento de la magia. En realidad la prueba no tenía valor para ingresar a la academia y ya había decidido empollarlo ella misma antes de que yo hiciera la prueba, se sorprendió cuando yo lo logre después de…"

"Ciento cincuenta años" interrumpió Rarity.

Twilight inclinó su cabeza, confundida.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"La dragona que conocimos Spike y yo, Denébola. Ella nos dijo que el silbato que nosotros tenemos y el libro que tú tienes se los entregó a Celestia hace ciento cincuenta años… con algo mas que era muy valioso. "

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron lentamente con la sorpresa.

"No… no puede ser… ¿tú crees que…?"

Rarity asintió y procedió a contarle la historia que la dragona les había contado a ella y su esposo antes. Al finalizar esta Twilight miró de nuevo a Spike.

"¿Spike lo sabe?"

"Ya sabes cómo es Spike, estaba demasiado emocionado con lo del bebé y con lo que Denébola le decía de la historia y las costumbres de los dragones como para pensar en eso. Yo misma estaba confundida en esos momentos por… una idea un poco extraña, y no me di cuenta hasta que lo medité después."

Twilight suspiró.

"¿Se lo dirás?"

"No. Si a alguien le corresponde decírselo es a Denébola. Ella está feliz de tener a Spike solo como amigo de momento y creo que se siente culpable por entregar el huevo. Sin embargo ella y Spike hicieron un compromiso de reunirse regularmente así que tal vez se lo diga algún día. Si no fuera así y en algún momento tu sintieras que es necesario que lo sepa solo te pido que lo medites seriamente. A Spike le tomó mucho tiempo superar eso y solo hasta ahora está tomando otra vez interés en los dragones, no sé qué efecto en el tendría el saber eso."

Twilight se lamio los labios y miró con aire triste a Spike.

"La madre… su verdadera madre."

Rarity la abrazó y frotó su cabeza contra la de Twilight.

"No te pongas así querida. Aun si Denébola realmente es su madre eso no cambia el hecho de que tú lo criaste. Spike es generoso, trabajador, tiene un excelente sentido del humor y un sinfín de cualidades más, y todo eso te lo debe a ti. Tu eres su hermana y nada cambiara eso ni romperá esa hermosa relación que tú y él tienen."

Twilight le sonrió a su amiga.

"Gracias Rarity, tu siempre sabes que decir."

"Por cierto querida, debo felicitarte. Estoy agradablemente sorprendida de que hayas hecho algo con tu apariencia personal. Es muy poco, pero ese ligero toque de maquillaje te va muy bien."

Twilight se sonrojó

"Gracias, pero a la que deberías de felicitar es a Trixie, ella fue quien me maquilló. Dijo que por una vez en mi vida tenía que verme presentable en sociedad, sobre todo si era una fiesta para mi hermano. Es muy buena maquillando y tiene toda una gaveta llena de cosméticos. Lo cual es obvio si lo piensas un poco, se ganaba la vida montando espectáculos y tenía que cuidar mucho de su apariencia personal."

La fiesta siguió su curso y finalizó ya bien entrada la noche, las seis viejas amigas, sus familias y acompañantes limpiaron todo y se retiraron a sus casas. Tres semanas después, en la casa-cueva de la montaña, Rarity observaba concienzudamente la sala mientras que Spike, que en ese momento sostenía un sillón en una garra y una mesa en la otra, esperaba pacientemente.

"Muy bien querido, coloca el sillón a la izquierda y la mesa en el centro por favor."

"¿Quieres decir exactamente como estaban antes de que empezáramos esto hace una hora y media?"

"Por supuesto que no es lo mismo. Movimos la mesa del comedor a la izquierda y las pinturas a la derecha, eso cambia totalmente el conjunto y la luminosidad."

"Si querías mas luminosidad simplemente podía haber abierto otro tragaluz en el techo." Murmuró Spike mientras colocaba los muebles donde su esposa se lo había pedido.

"Perfecto, justo así. Ahora podremos continuar con nuestra habitación."

Spike dejó escapar un quejido de protesta.

"Nuestra habitación está perfectamente bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Spikey, tenemos que reacomodar todo para los muebles del bebé. Y antes de eso quiero probar diferentes configuraciones para estar segura de que muebles vamos a comprar."

"¿Por qué no simplemente compramos una cuna y la ponemos a un lado de tu cama?"

"Spikey, tenemos que escoger cosas que combinen y aprovechar el espacio lo mejor posible. Quiero que nuestro hijo desde un principio este rodeado de un ambiente estéticamente agradable. Y tenemos que hablar de tu montón…"

Spike gruñó de nuevo.

"El tesoro de un dragón es una declaración de su poder y su rango y ni siquiera su pareja tiene derecho a tocarlo sin su permiso, o eso es lo que me dijo Denébola."

Rarity giró los ojos y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando escucharon una voz en la entrada de la casa.

"¿Teniente Lord Spike Draco?"

Spike abrió la enorme puerta que le permitía entrar a su casa y se encontró con un pegaso en armadura de la guardia nocturna, el pegaso le entregó un sobre, realizó un saludo y se alejó volando. Spike regresó al interior de su casa y abrió el pequeño sobre. Rarity sintió un escalofrió cuando identifico el sobre negro sellado con una luna plateada con alas rojas.

El dragón leyó el mensaje con gesto serio, volvió a meterlo en el sobre y miró a Rarity.

"Tengo que estar en Canterlot a la media noche."

Spike caminó hacia su cuarto pero después de unos metros se detuvo y miró a Rarity.

"Creo que sería buena idea que vinieras conmigo."

Spike no dijo más en todo el día y se concentró totalmente en el estado de su armadura. Rarity observó al dragón mientras la pulía y revisaba una y otra vez. Por lo general se encontraba montada en un maniquí que Spike había mandado a hacer y ocupaba un lugar de honor en su habitación. De todas sus posesiones materiales era la única a la que le dedicaba el comportamiento típico de un dragón.

La unicornio le dedicó un segundo vistazo al sobre negro. Desde su regreso de la guerra Spike había recibido dos antes del actual. Se fue por un par de días y regresó con una gran sonrisa y ninguna palabra acerca de donde había estado. Sin embargo la primera ocasión la armadura y el cuerpo de Spike estaban llenos de rasguños y la segunda olía a agua de mar y estaba cubierta de extrañas marcas circulares.

Rarity no estaba muy segura de que es lo que harían en Canterlot así que preparó una maleta para un día. Ya había anochecido cuando Spike terminó de prepararse y se acercó a Rarity luciendo su armadura. La modista lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, con esa armadura daba la impresión de ser alguien completamente diferente, tenía que admitir que quien la hubiera diseñado supo hacer muy bien su trabajo, realmente intimidaba.

Era totalmente negra con adornos en púrpura oscuro, los bordes eran puntiagudos y afilados y había púas de metal en las caderas y los hombros. El casco cubría casi todo el alargado rostro de Spike dejando ver solo sus ojos. Había dos gruesas cadenas que se cruzaban en el pecho, sobre el punto donde lo hacían se encontraba una joya que simulaba el ojo de un reptil o de un gato, arriba de esta estaba la insignia de Spike, una luna de plata con alas rojo sangre.

"¿Lista?"

Rarity asintió mientras subía a la garra que Spike le extendía. El vuelo hacia Canterlot fue silencioso. Hasta el final Rarity lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué vamos a Canterlot Spike?"

"Una ceremonia, me gustaría que la vieras. Pero me gustaría más que te quedaras a ver lo que pasa después de esta."

"Las veces anteriores eran monstruos, ¿verdad?"

Spike no respondió

"¿Qué clases de monstruos eran Spikey?"

"No estoy autorizado a discutir información o detalles de las misiones del decimosegundo escudaron con ponys que no sean miembros de este, el comandante White Thunder o las princesas. Lo siento Rarity"

No pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la capital del reino. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando notaron numerosas parejas de soldados pegasos sobrevolando la ciudad. Inmediatamente una de estas se les acercó y saludaron al reconocer a Spike.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos?" preguntó el dragón.

"Desde hace dos semanas hay patrullas aéreas constantes teniente, día y noche, y los unicornios y ponies terrestres vigilan las calles. Ordenes de las princesas."

Spike asintió y los pegasos se separaron de ellos, sin embargo Rarity no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta que recibieron.

"¿Patrullajes ininterrumpidos?, ¿Por qué no les preguntaste que es lo que está pasando, Spikey?"

"Porque si lo supieran me lo hubieran dicho. Además si fuera necesario que yo supiera cual es la situación ya me lo habrían informado."

Rarity decidió no continuar con la conversación. Después de unos minutos aterrizaron en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot. Un unicornio de la guardia nocturna levantó una ceja al observar a Rarity, Spike tuvo un par de palabras con él y regresó con su esposa.

"Él te llevará al lugar de la ceremonia, después te llevará al tu habitación de costumbre aquí en el palacio. Me tengo que ir ahora, nos vemos mañana."

"Spike, me trajiste en medio de la noche a Canterlot sin decirme ni una sola palabra y ahora dices que no te veré hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Me veras pero no podre hablar contigo. Te repito que es una ceremonia que quiero que veas, pero me interesa más que veas lo que pasa después de que se termine. El día de mañana podremos recorrer todas las tiendas de muebles de Canterlot. ¿De acuerdo?"

Rarity asintió no muy convencida del acuerdo y Spike le besó la frente a modo de despedida antes de despegar. El unicornio condujo a la modista por los jardines del palacio hasta que llegaron a los jardines de la princesa Luna, más específicamente a el área donde se encontraban las tumbas de los miembros caídos del escuadrón de su esposo.

A un lado del camino que llevaba a las estatuas vio un grupo de aproximadamente diez o doce pegasos de todas las edades y ambos géneros. En medio del camino había dos pegasos, un corcel y una yegua, en actitud de firmes y mirando hacia el palacio. El corcel tenía una crin corta de color gris y pelaje azul profundo, la yegua tenía crin rubia y su pelaje rosa pálido.

Los otros pegasos, que Rarity asumió eran amigos y familia de los dos que se encontraban enfrente, comentaban animadamente y la miraban con curiosidad. Rápidamente toda conversación murió cuando con un silbido en el aire cinco pegasos seguidos de un dragón sobrevolaron el grupo.

Los acompañantes de Rarity retrocedieron visiblemente sorprendidos cuando el escuadrón aterrizó en frente de ellos, todos luciendo sus armaduras negras. Plegaron de manera compleja sus alas todos al unisonó, asegurándose que los otros pegaos vieran la piel color rojo sangre y no hicieron ningún movimiento mas. Mirando fijamente hacia el frente y dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento brincarían sobre los espectadores y los atacarían.

Los pegasos civiles se removían nerviosos, especialmente por la presencia de Spike que ahora mostraba un aspecto totalmente fiero, sus ojos más similares a los de una serpiente que lo normal y sus colmillos y garras más visibles.

Antes de que alguno de los otros ponies hiciera movimiento alguno las campanas de la catedral de Canterlot anunciaron la llegada de la media noche. Tanto los Hellfire Wings y los otros dos pegasos inmediatamente adoptaron posición de firmes. Se pudo escuchar el sonido de cascos acercándose y de entre la oscuridad surgieron el comandante White Thunder y la princesa Luna.

Los pegasos que acompañaban a Rarity guardaron silencio. La unicornio notó como sus miradas pasaban de la princesa al unicornio. Ciertamente el aspecto de este, crin blanca en un cuerpo negro cubierto de cicatrices, el ojo izquierdo nublado y el derecho con una penetrante mirada dorada, imponía y llamaba la atención.

Aunque habían tenido sus momentos difíciles durante la guerra Rarity sentía un gran aprecio por el comandante, él le había dado a Spike el pequeño empujón que le ayudó a superar su avaricia y lo animó a continuar con su plan de casarse. Sabía que su esposo sentía una gran admiración y respeto por el unicornio y ella también lo admiraba. Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que aun en esa ocasión el comandante traía colgado del cuello un relicario que ella sabía guardaba un retrato de la esposa y el hijo de White Thunder.

El capitán Little Fun abandonó el lugar donde se encontraba y marchó hacia la princesa y el comandante, realizo una reverencia en frente de la primera y un saludo militar en frente del segundo.

"Su etérea majestad, comandante. Los candidatos están listos."

Luna asintió.

"Muchas gracias capitán, puede regresar a su lugar."

Así lo hizo el pegaso, cuando se posiciono de nuevo al frente de su escuadrón el comandante White Thunder se adelantó.

"Cabo Starcloud, soldado Gliding Sun, un paso al frente."

Los dos pegasos obedecieron, la princesa de la noche también se adelanto.

"Os saludo en esta noche, mis bien amados súbditos. Nos hemos reunido bajo el cobijo de mi manto estrellado para presenciar lo que podría ser la decisión más importante de la vida de dos valientes y notables guerreros. Ante mi vista se encuentran dos de los mejores pegasos que sirven a nuestro bienaventurado reino bajo my insignia. Mi viejo y fiel amigo, el siempre valiente comandante White Thunder revisó y escogió personalmente a doce soldados, de estos yo misma favorecí a quienes hoy están ante nuestra presencia.

No solo tomamos en cuenta vuestro notable desempeño durante la pasada confrontación, también pesó fuertemente en nuestros corazones las notables y admirables historias que vuestros superiores y compañeros de batallas narraron acerca de vosotros. Por eso, queridos hijos míos, os he escogido para ocupar un lugar dentro de las filas del decimosegundo escuadrón de pegasos de mi noble ejército.

Sepan que la labor de tal escuadrón nunca ha sido fácil y conlleva grandes riesgos, no es obligatorio que acepten la invitación. En caso de que vos consideréis que no sería lo mejor para vos o el escuadrón podéis declinar el nombramiento y regresar a vuestras labores normales sin rencor ni vergüenza de ningún tipo, meditad su respuesta por favor."

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio antes de que la princesa volviera a hablar.

"¿Habéis tomado una decisión?"

Ambos pegasos asintieron.

"Cabo Starcloud, ¿Qué habéis decidido, hija mía?"

La yegua levantó la cabeza con un rostro firme.

"Acepto el gran honor que me ha concedido, su majestad."

"Soldado Gliding Sun, ¿Qué habéis decidido, hijo mío?"

El corcel hizo lo mismo que su compañera.

"Acepto el gran honor que me ha concedido, su majestad."

Luna sonrió y asintió.

"Acercaos pues, mis queridos potros."

Los pegasos se acercaron a la princesa de la noche y bajaron sus cabezas, Luna dio un par de pasos hacia a delante, su cuerno se iluminó y tocó la frente de cada uno con este antes de regresar a su lugar. Durante varios minutos no hubo palabra alguna y Rarity comenzó a impacientarse, entonces notó que de la ala de la yegua se desprendió una pluma.

El primer pensamiento de Rarity fue un regaño mental a la cabo por no haberse acicalado las alas propiamente antes de la ceremonia, pero después mas plumas comenzaron a desprenderse de las alas de ambos ponies. Tanto ella como los demás pegasos contemplaron con horror como las de los dos soldados quedaron desnudas.

Para mayor sorpresa de los civiles presentes los cambios no terminaron ahí, aunque Rarity rápidamente se hizo una idea de a donde llevarían. Notó también que el corcel mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas mientras la yegua respiraba rápidamente. Hubo un grito de sorpresa cuando la estructura de las alas cambio de golpe, haciendo crecer rápidamente la única falange que normalmente tenían y desarrollar nuevos dedos.

Hubo un espasmo y los pegasos desplegaron involuntariamente sus nuevas alas en toda su longitud, aunque aun sin piel entre los dedos. Con la misma velocidad las plegaron fuertemente para expandirlas otra vez, ahora lentamente y ya con los pliegues de piel que les permitirían tomar el vuelo. Para sorpresa de Rarity estas tenían el mismo tono que el resto del cuerpo de los soldados y no el rojo brillante que mostraban los miembros veteranos del escuadrón y que le deba su nombre extraoficial.

Los dos pegasos tardaron un par de minutos en recuperar la compostura, fue en ese entonces cuando los presentes notaron que no solo las alas habían cambiado, las orejas se habían vuelto más puntiagudas y alargadas y los ojos habían adquirido un vago toque felino. La princesa Luna sonrió y habló de nuevo.

"Ahora que habéis recibido mi bendición ya sois parte del decimosegundo escuadrón. Volad sin miedo y cumplir con mis designios que yo os protegeré y mi justo padre cuidara de sus espíritus cuando llegue la hora de partir."

Sin decir nada más la princesa se dio la media vuelta y se alejó seguida por el comandante. Soldados de la guardia nocturna les indicaron a los demás ponies donde se encontraba la salida, dejando a Rarity sola. Una voz desagradable la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Muy bien, ahora empieza lo divertido."

El escuadrón de pegasos rompió la formación y se acercó lentamente a los nuevos miembros, el capitán Little Fun se colocó delante de ellos.

"¿Qué les pareció?, ¿disfrutaron sentir como sus músculos y huesos cambiaban por la fuerza?, pues no es nada comparado con lo que les va a pasar de ahora en adelante. La única razón por la que acepto a alguien en este escuadrón es porque la princesa misma los escoge, así que espero que cumplan con sus expectativas.

Les voy a decir dos cosas, ¿todos esos ponies que estaban al lado?, pues olvídenlos, ahora tienen solo una familia y todos tenemos alas rojas. ¿Recuerdan el lema de la guardia nocturna?, ¿deber y amor?, pues su deber y amor a partir de ahora debe ser únicamente para la princesa.

Algunos dicen que el deber de un soldado es proteger a los inocentes…"

El capitán miró con desprecio a Rarity.

"…pero la verdad es que nuestro trabajo es matar. Matar para que otros no sufran si quieren verlo así, pero matar a fin de cuentas. Ya habrán escuchado nuestro lema antes: sin detenerse, sin misericordia, sin importar las consecuencias.

Algunos dicen que somos lo mejor de la guardia nocturna, en realidad somos lo peor. Solo hay dos cosas que deben importarnos: la primera es la misión. Esas misiones nos las asigna el comandante por instrucciones de la princesa así que él no cumplirlas es desobedecer a la princesa y haremos cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para terminarla con éxito."

Se movió hacia un lado y señaló las estatuas de los pegasos caídos.

"La segunda son los ponies y el dragón que ahora están a su lado. No dejamos a nadie atrás, nunca, excepto si su sacrificio asegura el cumplimiento de la misión. Ya lo escucharon, ahora son hijos de la princesa, ahora ella los conoce personalmente y si mueren por alguna estupidez eso la pondrá triste y nada me pone más furioso que ver a la princesa triste.

Así que abran bien sus orejas. Si hacen alguna estupidez que impida el cumplimiento de la misión, si se acobardan, si dejan que un compañero caiga, si nos traicionan de alguna manera yo mismo les aplastare el cráneo y el teniente quemara lo que quede de sus patéticos cuerpos. ¿Entendido?"

Ambos ponies asintieron.

"Perfecto. Teniente, deles la bienvenida."

Spike se adelantó y levantó ambas garras, clavándose una garra en la muñeca opuesta y dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en las alas nuevas de sus compañeros. Los otros miembros veteranos extrajeron cuchillos de sus armaduras y usando su boca se hicieron un corte en sus muñecas e hicieron lo mismo. Las gotas de sangre rápidamente se extendieron por las alas y fueron absorbidas por estas, dándoles finalmente un tono rojizo brillante.

Los soldados dejaron un par de cuchillos enfrente de los nuevos miembros quienes se realizaron los cortes. Cuando estaban a punto de dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre los otros miembros el capitán Little Fun los detuvo y señaló las estatuas.

"Ellos primero."

Los dos ponies dejaron caer unas cuantas gotas en las alas de las estatuas y después en las de sus compañeros, el capitán Little Fun habló de nuevo.

"Perfecto, conozco un buen bar aquí cerca. Vamos, el trasero escamoso paga."

"¿Qué?, pero capitán…"

"Cállate cerebro de lagartija, aun no se me olvida que no estuviste aquí para la ceremonia del perigeo lunar."

Sin decir nada más los miembros del escuadrón se elevaron, seguidos con dificultad por los dos integrantes más recientes. Rarity los observó alejarse y después regresó su vista a las estatuas y sus alas con gotas de sangre.

Casi cuatro meses después de la ceremonia Spike y Rarity dormían tranquilamente en su casa, rodeados de muebles nuevos. Rarity lucia ya un vientre hinchado, aunque de menor tamaño de lo que era normal para el estado de su embarazo.

La quietud de la escena se vio interrumpida cuando Spike levantó rápidamente su cabeza, permaneció quieto durante unos segundos antes de despertar a Rarity y hablarle en voz baja.

"Escucho ruidos extraños fuera de la casa."

Apenas dijo esto cuando hubo un resplandor en algún lugar de la entrada. Spike se levantó de inmediato y se colocó en posición de combate entre la entrada a su habitación y Rarity. Ahora los dos podían escuchar a alguien que se acercaba corriendo.

El dragón levantó la garra listo para descargar un certero golpe sobre el intruso cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

"¡Spike!, ¡Rarity!"

Twilight entró corriendo a la habitación de ambos y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Spike bajó la garra y se le acercó.

"¿Twilight?, ¿Qué haces aquí? Son… ¡las tres de la madrugada!, ¿Qué…?"

La unicornio púrpura levantó la vista.

"Fluttershy… bebé… ¡Ahora!"


	15. Apple Dessert

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 15.**

**Apple Dessert.**

En su habitación en la casa-cueva Spike parpadeó confundido ante la noticia que acababa de recibir.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Fluttershy está dando a luz en este momento!" le gritó Twilight.

Rarity dejó escapar un grito de nerviosismo y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación metiendo cosas en una maleta apresuradamente. Mientras tanto Spike seguía sin comprender la impaciencia de su hermana.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?, ¿cómo te enteraste?, ¿Cómo esta Fluttershy?"

"Vine aquí porque necesito que le mandes una carta a Rainbow y a los padres de Fluttershy, me entere porque Apple Bloom fue a la biblioteca a decirme. Big Mac y Applejack están con Fluttershy en estos momentos y mandaron a uno de sus trabajadores por Zecora."

Rarity se detuvo, llevando tras de sí con su magia una maleta por de la cual asomaban varias prendas.

"¿Zecora?, ¿No sería mejor llevarla a el hospital?"

Twilight se encogió de hombros.

"Eso fue lo que habían decidido Big Mac y Fluttershy desde hace mucho, creo que tiene que ver con que a la familia Apple le gusta recibir a sus potros de la manera tradicional y supongo que no hay manera más tradicional que una curandera zebra. ¿A dónde llevas todo eso Rarity?"

"Tal vez Fluttershy necesite algo."

"No creo que necesite un sombrero, o una bufanda."

Spike terminó de escribir un corto mensaje en lo que su esposa y su hermana hablaban y lo mandó con una pequeña llama.

"Listo, ¿Qué hay de Pinkie?"

"Mandé a Trixie por ella mientras Apple Bloom regresaba a la granja." Le contestó Twilight, la respuesta provocó la duda de Rarity y Spike.

"¿Vas a dejar a Trixie sola con Pinkie?" Le preguntó Spike.

Twilight giró los ojos y bufó.

"Si, voy a dejarla sola. ¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Spike asintió y el trió abandonó la casa, Rarity dejando atrás la maleta a regañadientes. En cuanto estuvieron afuera el dragón tomó a ambas unicornios con sus garras y emprendió el vuelo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, justo en el momento en que Apple Bloom regresaba a la granja, Spike depositó a sus acompañantes en el suelo y las tres yeguas entraron rápidamente a la casa.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del bosque Everfree el trabajador más nuevo de la familia Apple corría a toda velocidad por el único camino conocido en el aterrador bosque. Desde el primer día que llegó al pueblo le advirtieron de lo peligroso y extraño que era el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, pero su jefe le habia encargado lo que quizá era el trabajo más importante de toda su vida y no lo iba a decepcionar.

Además estaba el hecho de que podría ver a Zecora de nuevo. Cuando vivía en Manehattan escuchó muchas historias acerca de las zebras, le habían dicho lo traicioneras que eran, lo extraño de su magia, lo peligroso de tratar con ellas, pero nadie le habia dicho lo hermosas que eran.

Strong Hoof se detuvo en frente de la choza de la curandera, agradecido de que el consejo que le dieron de nunca salirse del camino fuera acertado. Sin tomarse un segundo para recuperar la respiración tocó con fuerza la puerta.

Rápidamente Zecora le abrió la puerta y lo miró con ojos llenos de sueño y sorpresa, Strong Hoof se perdió unos momentos en esos ojos azules antes de reaccionar.

"Disculpe que la moleste, señora, pero el bebé de la señora Fluttershy está a punto de llegar."

Zecora parpadeó un par de de veces, sacudió la cabeza para terminar de alejar el sueño e inmediatamente recogió unas alforjas especialmente preparadas para la ocasión. Tanto pony como zebra salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras recorrían el camino Zecora le comentó a s su acompañante.

"Quiero decirte, querido pony amigo, que llamarme señora no es correcto, pues yo matrimonio no he contraído."

El corazón de Strong Hoof dio un brinco al escuchar estas palabras y casi tropezó con una raíz que no vio.

En Sweet Apple Acres Rarity, Twilight y Apple Bloom subieron rápidamente las escaleras a la habitación principal, ahí se encontraron con una Fluttershy acostada sobre su espalda en su cama, Big Macintosh le sostenía una pezuña mientras Applejack le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.

La pequeña pegaso sudaba copiosamente y en ocasiones apretaba sus ojos y dejaba escapar unos pequeños quejidos. Rarity inmediatamente le tomó la otra pezuña.

"Tranquila querida, ya estamos aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y miró a su amiga.

"Pinkie… Rainbow."

"Vienen en camino querida."

Fluttershy cerró los ojos cuando sintió otra contracción.

"¿Mis papás?"

En esta ocasión fue Twilight la que respondió.

"En el mensaje que le envió Spike a Rainbow le pidió que le avisara a tu familia."

Fluttershy sonrió pero inmediatamente se estremeció de nuevo, su esposo le acarició la crin.

"Tranquila, Zecora no tarda."

Twilight le entregó un nuevo paño a Applejack.

"Chicas, se que todas estamos preocupadas y queremos ayudar. Pero creo que lo mejor es que solo Big Mac y alguien más se quede con Fluttershy."

Applejack asintió.

"Tienes razón, Rarity, Apple Bloom y yo bajaremos a esperar a las otras."

La unicornio púrpura se sobresaltó.

"¿Yo?, pero… pero…"

"Mira compañera, yo solo sé de manzanas, pero apostaría la cosecha de diez años a que después de que te enteraste del embarazo de Pinkie leíste de arriba para abajo todos los libros de embarazos y partos de tu biblioteca, y los volviste a leer cuando mi cuñada nos dio la notica y ahora que vas a ser tía los estás leyendo de nuevo."

Twilight se sonrojó y asintió, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Applejack.

"Perfecto, se que hasta que llegue Zecora Fluttershy no estará en mejores pezuñas que en las tuyas."

Las otras tres yeguas abandonaron la habitación y bajaron a la estancia, justo a tiempo para escuchar una voz.

"… y entonces le dije a la veterinaria: 'tal vez sea un cocodrilo de dos metros, pero no tiene dientes' y la veterinaria dijo que aunque tuviera dientes era mucho mejor que un gato blanco loco que conocía, y ese fue el quinto cumpleaños de Gummy, para el sexto cumpleaños le prepare..."

Por la puerta de la casa entraron Pinkie Pie, tan feliz y energética como siempre, y Trixie, que mostraba una expresión calmada y ligeramente distraída.

"¿Dónde está el bebé?, ya quiero conocerlo, ¡Le preparare un pastel a Fluttershy!, no le prepare uno al bebé porque sé que los bebés no comen pastel, pero cuando pueda comer pastel le preparare el pastel mas delicioso que puedan imaginarse. Va ser de manzanas y miel y chocolate con merengue y…"

Applejack le colocó una pezuña en los labios a la pony rosada.

"El bebé aun no llega, Fluttershy esta allá arriba con Mac y Twilight, puedes pasar a saludarla y que sepa que estas aquí, pero está en una situación…"

"Ya se tontita, tengo tres hijas ¿recuerdas?, se porque están todas aquí abajo y no con ella."

Pinkie subió animadamente las escaleras dejando a Applejack con una expresión perpleja. Rarity por su parte se acercó a Trixie, la cual tenía su atención concentrada en algún punto indefinido de la sala.

"Muchas gracias por traer a Pinkie, espero que no te fuera mucha molestia."

Trixie parpadeó, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y finalmente su cuerno se ilumino, quitándose dos tapones de sus oídos con su magia.

"¿Perrrdon?, no puedo oirrr nada con estos puestos."

La unicornio blanca parpadeó. ¿Por qué nunca se le habría ocurrido eso?

"Decía que muchas gracias por traer a Pinkie y que esperaba que no hubiera sido mucha molestia."

Trixie se encaminó a la salida.

"No hay problema. Bueno, ahorrra Twilight me debe otrrro favorrr, nos vemos."

Applejack se adelantó.

"Espera, ¿no vas a quedarte?, podía ser peligroso caminar sola durante la noche."

"Flutterrrshy es amiga cercana de Twilight, yo no tengo aun una amistad tan fuerte con ella. Aparte tengo mucho sueño."

La unicornio azul movió su crin de manera dramática y sonrió.

"Además yo soy la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie, Discípula de la princesa de la luna. Si hay algo de lo cual preocuparse en la oscuridad de la noche es de la incrrreible y terrible magia de Trrrixie."

Dicho esto el cuerno de Trixie se ilumino y desapareció en una nube de humo con una carcajada.

Spike aprovechó que la puerta se encontraba abierta y se asomó.

"Hey, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿está Fluttershy bien?"

Antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar el suelo se estremeció, el dragón levantó la cabeza y sonrió cuando pudo ver un halo de colores que se expandía en el cielo, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Rainbow Dash apareciera sobre la granja. La pegaso azul dio varias vueltas alrededor de esta para poder disminuir su velocidad antes de aterrizar.

"A un lado grandote, tengo prisa." Fue el único saludo que le dedicó al dragón antes de entrar corriendo a la casa de los Apple.

Rainbow no se detuvo a saludar a sus amigas presentes e inmediatamente subió las escaleras, pasando por arriba de una Pinkie que ya estaba bajando. La pegaso entró intempestivamente en la habitación, asustando a Twilight.

"¡Ya llegue!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿dónde está el bebé?"

La unicornio púrpura se acercó a Rainbow.

"¡Baja la voz!, todo está bien, Fluttershy aun no está muy dilatada y…"

"¿Dónde están las enfermeras?, ¿Dónde están los doctores?, ¡Muy bien!, háganse a un lado, voy a llevarla al hospital."

Twilight bufó y se colocó entre las dos pegasos.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy está bien. Lo que necesita en este momento es saber que estas aquí junto a ella. Zecora no debe tardar y ella se encargara de todo. Pero en lo que llega lo mejor es que en la habitación estén la menor cantidad de ponies posible ¿de acuerdo?"

Rainbow respiró profundamente un par de veces y finalmente asintió, rodeó a Twilight y se sentó junto a Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy, ¿Cómo va ese bebé?"

La pegaso amarilla le sonrió.

"Bien, eso creo."

Rainbow le tomó la pezuña a su amiga.

"Todo va a salir bien, Scootaloo fue a la casa de tus padres a avisarles. Todo va a estar bien Flutters. Ahora tengo que bajar con las demás y darte algo de espacio, ¿de acuerdo?, pero tu tranquila que todo va a estar bien. Pero si necesitas algo solo dímelo."

Fluttershy asintió con una sonrisa y Twilight acompaño a Rainbow a la puerta. Apenas hubo salido de la habitación se volvió.

"Va a estar bien, ¿verdad Twilight?, ella y el bebé van a estar bien. Después de lo que pasó con Gilda en la guerra ella es…"

"Tranquila Rainbow, se que Fluttershy es tu más vieja amiga. Todo el parto va muy bien, y en cuanto llegue Zecora todo estará mejor."

"¿No necesitan alguien que traiga a Zecora aquí?, puedo hacerlo en diez segundos y…"

"Uno de los trabajadores de la granja ya se ocupó de eso, tu tranquilízate y relájate. Fluttershy estará bien."

"¿Segura?"

"Completamente, Rainbow. ¿Ahora porque no bajas y platicas un poco con las otras?, en cuanto Zecora llegue yo bajare también."

Rainbow asintió y le dedicó una última mirada y una sonrisa a su amiga pegaso antes de bajar. Justamente estaba llegando a la sala cuando por la puerta principal entraron Zecora y Strong Hoof. Zecora no perdió tiempo y siguió a Applejack a la parte superior mientras Strong Hoof luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Minutos después Applejack y Twilight bajaron de la habitación y se unieron a sus amigas. La plática rápidamente se concentro en las pequeñas aventuras de sus viejos años en los que Fluttershy había sido parte principal.

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso si no hubiera sido por Fluttershy Spikey yo no tendríamos donde vivir, sin mencionar que todo Ponyville estaría cubierto de ceniza de dragón. Que créanme es de lo más molesto y difícil de quitar de las telas."

Una voz enojada se escuchó desde afuera.

"No puedo evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?, es como tratar de no respirar mientras duermo."

Twilight soltó una risita.

"¿Aun lo sigue haciendo?, creí que era una fase. Como lo del espejo y eso de 'te vez muy bien Spike, muy bien.'"

Pinkie y Rarity rieron abiertamente ante la confusión de Applejack y Rainbow, la unicornio blanca necesitó tomar aire un par de veces.

"Oh cielos querida, ¡Aun lo sigue haciendo!, y es peor con su armadura. Se para cerca del lago subterráneo de nuestra casa y hace poses y dice cosas como '¿Quién es el teniente más sexy de la guardia?, tu lo eres Spike'"

"¡Rarity, eso es privado!"

Las cinco amigas y Apple Bloom rieron a carcajadas, en el silencio que siguió mientras recuperaban su respiración pudieron escuchar sonidos de cascos en la parte superior. Rarity se rascó pensativa la barbilla.

"Espero que no sea una experiencia difícil para ella, la pobrecilla es tan delicada y…"

"¡Tú y tus estúpidos eyups y nopes!, ¡Tú me hiciste esto!, ¡Tu eres el que debería de estar tratando de pasar una sandia por una abertura del tamaño de…! Hgnnnn, ¡Es tu culpa!, estúpido y enorme pony rojo..."

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras las yeguas se miraban entre ellas, Twilight estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Fluttershy se escuchó de nuevo.

"Lo siento mucho Macky, no quise decir eso. Soy una yegua terrible, por favor perdóname."

Rarity se aclaró la garganta y miró a Pinkie.

"Dime querida, ¿Cómo es dar a luz?"

La pony rosada comenzó a brincar emocionada.

"Es, es, es… es como por fin poder abrir un regalo que has tenido enfrente de ti por meses y meses y meses y meses. Y tienes que tomar mucho aire, como si fueras a inflar el globo más grande del mundo… y pujar, pujar mucho, como si estuvieras muy enferma del estomago, pero de repente, ¡Pop!, tienes el mejor regalo del mundo. O si tienes suerte como yo tres regalos."

Todas las ponies presentes sonrieron y Rarity se acaricio el vientre mientras miraba la cabeza de su esposo a través de la puerta.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la impaciencia crecía en las cinco amigas, finalmente cuando el sol estaba a punto de aparecer sobre el horizonte Zecora bajó de la segunda planta. Llevaba sobre su espalda varias sabanas con sangre. Rainbow inmediatamente se levantó alarmada.

"Tranquilízate, Rainbow amiga, que esto es normal cuando se recibe a una nueva vida. ¿Ahora porque no suben a ver?, hay alguien que las quiere conocer."

Todas las ponies subieron lo más rápidamente posible, con Rainbow a la delantera. Trataron de entrar en la habitación todas al mismo tiempo, lo cual provocó que se atoraran en el marco de la puerta para finalmente rodar adentro. Al levantarse vieron a Fluttershy acostada con la crin totalmente despeinada y la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de su esposo, quien le acariciaba la crin y le besaba la frente. La pegaso sonrió y le habló al pequeño bulto que tenía en sus pezuñas.

"Alguien vino a verte."

Todas las yeguas se acercaron lentamente y Fluttershy descubrió a su bebé. Pudieron observar a una pequeña pegaso de un suave color rosa y crin blanca. La pequeña se acomodo en los brazos de su madre y abrió los ojos, idénticos a los de esta.

Big Macintosh les habló con una voz llena de orgullo

"Les presentamos a Apple Dessert, la primera pegaso en toda la historia de la familia Apple."

La pequeña pegaso observaba con curiosidad las yeguas que la rodeaban mientras Fluttershy le hablaba.

"Esa es tu tía Applejack, y tu tía Apple Bloom. Y ellas son tus tías Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity."

La pegaso amarrilla notó una gran sombra en la ventana.

"¡Oh!, y ese es tu tío Spike."

Mientras las yeguas se deshacían en cumplidos hacia la potrilla y su madre Big Macintosh salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo lleno de retratos hasta detenerse en uno que mostraba a una yegua de pelaje café claro y crin roja trenzada y un gran corcel de pelaje anaranjado y crin blanca.

"Bueno, ahora son abuelos" dijo el corcel rojo "y es la potrilla más hermosa que se puedan imaginar. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieran aquí, que pudieran conocerlas a mi hija y a mi esposa."

Big Macintosh sintió que le colocaban una pezuña en el hombro, al mirar se encontró con Applejack

"Estoy segura de que ma' y pa' están viéndola ahora mismo y que están orgullosos de ti por escoger tan buena esposa y tener tan adorable hija."

Big Macintosh asintió y abrazó a su hermana mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de los ojos. La pareja de hermanos regresaba a la habitación cuando escucharon a alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Applejack bajó a abrir y se encontró con los padres de Fluttershy y con Scootaloo, que en ese momento bajaba de un lujoso carruaje tirado por cuatro pegasos.

Applejack los condujo a la habitación, logrando tener un breve vistazo de Zecora y Strong Hoof charlando en la cocina. En cuanto llegaron con Fluttershy la flamante madre sonrió y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

La madre de Fluttershy inmediatamente cargó a su nieta mientras el padre sacudía la pezuña de Big Macintosh.

"Muchas felicidades hijo, se que trataras bien a mi pequeña mariposa y a mi nietecita. Y si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo."

"Muchas gracias señor Sunny Day."

Mientras la escena continuaba Rarity se acercó a la ventana por la cual aun se asomaba Spike, el dragón logró introducir un dedo por esta y acaricio delicadamente el vientre de su esposa con la punta de su garra.

"Pronto será nuestro turno Rarity, pronto."


	16. Pequeño Milagro

**Buscando al Kirin**

**Capitulo 16.**

**Pequeño Milagro.**

Rarity esperaba pacientemente sentada en una banca para su cita semanal, cita que no había tenido en muchas semanas. Fluttershy siempre era un poco impuntual, resultado del hecho de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de sus animales. La unicornio se sentía feliz de haberla convencido hacía ya varios años de acompañarla al spa por lo menos una vez a la semana. Inicialmente ella misma se había sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que la pegaso aceptó, pero ahora que conocía el estatus social de la familia de su amiga era de suponer que Fluttershy ya estaba acostumbrada a un tratamiento similar desde pequeña.

Finalmente la vio aparecer por el camino que llevaba a las afueras de Ponyville, sin embargo la unicornio se sintió un poco sorprendida ante el cambio de la escena que había visto cientos de veces antes. Normalmente Fluttershy aparecía con un ligero trote y una mirada apenada, lista para disculparse profusamente por su impuntualidad.

Ahora se acercaba tranquilamente, un par de alforjas en sus costados y lo más importante de todo, empujando una carriola con su boca. En cuanto llegó a un lado de su amiga ambas yeguas frotaron sus cabezas.

"Siento llegar tarde, pero estaba cambiando a Apple Dessert."

Como si deseara confirmar la disculpa de su madre la pequeña dejó escapar una suave risa. Rarity se acercó a la carriola y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de la bebé. Apple Dessert la miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

"Es muy lista, creo que ya reconoce a todos los que estaban presentes cuando nació." Comentó Fluttershy al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a un lado de Rarity.

La unicornio asintió mientras usaba su magia para agitar suavemente en frente de la potrilla uno de los juguetes que Apple Bloom había fabricado para su sobrina. Ambas yeguas se encaminaron al spa mientras Fluttershy narraba todo lo que había sucedido en las dos semanas de vida de su hija, Rarity ayudándola con su magia a mover la carriola.

La sesión en el spa fue más corta de lo que Rarity hubiera deseado y la atención de su acompañante se centró más en Apple Dessert. La unicornio disfrutó de un tratamiento especial destinado a evitar que el embarazo dejara marcas en su vientre, Fluttershy se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en un baño relajante con su hija descansando sobre su pecho y el sauna definitivamente quedó fuera del programa.

De camino a la boutique Rarity no dejaba de pensar en lo que Fluttershy le había dicho al despedirse. La pegaso estaba muy preocupada por sus animales, a los cuales había descuidado desde el nacimiento de la bebé. La unicornio se acarició el vientre al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su negocio.

La vida de Fluttershy había cambiado, inclusive Pinkie había bajado el número de fiestas y reuniones que organizaba cuando nacieron las trillizas, y aunque gradualmente aumentaban en número aún estaban lejos de alcanzar la magnitud que tenían durante los años de soltería de la pony rosada.

A lo largo de los años Rarity ya se había acostumbrado a un estilo de vida: trabajo duro durante la semana y disfrutar de eventos sociales en el fin de semana, y aun incluso esto último podía considerarse parte de su trabajo. Al casarse realizó cambios, haciendo espacios en su agenda siempre que era posible para disfrutar de los pocos momentos en los que Spike no tenía algún deber en Canterlot.

Aunque eran pocas las veces en las que había sido llamado por medio de los sobres negros siempre había una ceremonia, entrenamiento o algo que lo llevaba lejos. Justo en esos momentos se encontraba en algún lugar en los bosques alrededor de Fillydelphia entrenando con los nuevos miembros del escuadrón.

Aun antes de confirmar su embarazo Rarity sabía que tendría que realizar cambios a ese estilo de vida tan elegante, sofisticado y sobretodo organizado que le gustaba llevar, pero no se había detenido a pensar cuan grandes serian esos cambios.

Por un momento, mientras revisaba sus diseños y seleccionaba la tela más apropiada, jugó con la idea de contratar una niñera y no cambiar su forma de vida. Después de todo Fluttershy le había contado que así fue su infancia, y que solo veía a sus padres al anochecer, momento en el que ambos se deshacían en cariños y mimos y su madre le cantaba esa canción de cuna que a la pegaso le gustaba tanto.

Desechó inmediatamente la idea. Estaba segura de que los padres de Fluttershy amaban a su hija profundamente y habían optado por esa decisión solo porque no tenían más remedio, pero ella podría hacer un esfuerzo. Además aunque Fluttershy era una de las ponies más encantadoras que había tenido el placer de conocer en su vida no podía dejar de preguntarse si la inseguridad de su amiga no se debía en parte a la forma en que creció.

Ese pensamiento le llevo rápidamente a otro. Muchos años atrás, cuando sus padres le pedían cuidar de su hermanita Rarity perdía la paciencia con suma facilidad. Aunque lentamente mejoraron en ese aspecto la unicornio se preguntó por unos momentos si estaría lista para criar un bebé de tiempo completo y como resultaría el carácter de este.

Definitivamente sabía que ella y Spike le darían todo lo mejor, pero tampoco quería que fuera como uno de esos potros malcriados que tantas veces había visto en las reuniones sociales. Se consoló un poco en el hecho de que Pinkie había resultado ser una madre realmente competente para sorpresa de todos, tal vez ella también tenía un instinto materno muy fuerte que le ayudaría en esas situaciones.

La unicornio se concentró por completo en su trabajo, utilizando su magia para colocar con suma precisión unas hojas labradas en oro en un vestido para una pony terrestre de Manehattan. La unicornio se dio cuenta que necesitaba corroborar si la segunda tela que pensaba usar para el chal contrastaba de manera correcta con los adornos y utilizó su magia para desenrollar una muestra, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Repentinamente se sintió mareada y trastabilló, trató de sujetarse de su mesa de trabajo mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente sus patas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y se derrumbó mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre ella.

Rarity abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco y una lámpara cuya luz fallaba por momentos. Recordaba vagamente haber estado en el spa con Fluttershy y después estar trabajando pero los detalles más específicos se escapaban de su mente. Había también sonidos a su alrededor, sonidos que lentamente se convirtieron en voces y finalmente en palabras.

"… un caso de agotamiento mágico, no hay peligro para ella ni para el bebé. Sin embargo me gustaría…"

"¡Esta despierta!"

Sweetie Belle apareció en su campo de visión y la miró con ojos llenos de miedo y preocupación. Rápidamente sus padres y sus amigas aparecieron también. Eventualmente le informaron que Sweetie había ido a la boutique para pedirle una opinión acerca del nuevo vestuario que ella y sus compañeras del trió pensaban usar en su siguiente presentación y la había encontrado inconsciente en el taller.

De eso habían pasado ya casi cinco horas y no sabían cuanto tiempo había estado en el suelo antes de que su hermana la encontrara. No habían podido comunicarse con Spike ya que se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que la magia de Twilight pudiera hacerle llegar una carta. El diagnostico era sencillo, un agotamiento mágico al igual que le había sucedido las dos veces que se había enfrentado al mago carnero. Sin embargo el doctor se mostró preocupado cuando Rarity le confirmó que no había realizado ningún esfuerzo extraordinario.

Rarity se quedó en observación un par de días más y todo parecía tranquilo, sin embargo los mareos no cesaban y ahora se veían acompañados de un gran apetito y un sensación general de debilidad. Finalmente un día el doctor que la atendía se acercó a ella, para su sorpresa Twilight también estaba ahí.

El médico, un unicornio de color azul y crin negra que se llamaba Feel Good, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con ambas yeguas.

"Bien señora y señorita, creo que he descubierto la razón del cansancio y del hambre pero no del agotamiento mágico. Por eso creo que necesito la ayuda de la señorita Twilight, después de todo ella es la mayor experta en… la especie del padre."

Twilight y Rarity se miraron confundidas pero no dijeron nada, el doctor continuó.

"Bien lady Draco, de acuerdo al reporte usted tuvo un chequeo dos días antes del incidente, ¿cierto?, eso sería unos hace unos cinco días. Bien, en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo el producto a aumentado su tamaño en una cuarta parte."

Rarity lo miró confundida.

"¿El bebé está creciendo?, eso es bueno, ¿no?, aparentemente era demasiado pequeño."

Twilight tragó saliva y colocó una pezuña sobre el hombro de su amiga.

"Es muchísimo más rápido de lo normal Rarity."

El doctor asintió.

"Por eso se siente agotada y tiene hambre. El bebé está… consumiendo sus recursos a una velocidad asombrosa."

Los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron.

"¡Un momento!"

La unicornio desapareció en un resplandor y después de unos minutos reapareció de la misma forma, Traía consigo un pergamino un poco maltratado, el cual procedió a leer.

"'Entonces Denébola me dijo que los huevos de dragón se empollan con una llama especial, dijo que cualquier fuente de magia lo suficientemente fuerte servía también, pero lo mejor es la llama.', ¡eso es lo que está pasando!, así como yo empollé el huevo de Spike con una explosión de magia el bebé esta consumiendo la magia de Rarity."

El doctor inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Los dragones completan su desarrollo con magia?, si… si… ¡tiene sentido!, después de todo el bebé es en parte dragón o un dragón por completo."

Esa última frase golpeó a Rarity con la fuerza de un tren a máxima velocidad. Twilight y el doctor hablaban animadamente creando y derrumbando teorías en cuestión de segundos, pero Rarity solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Un dragón por completo. Hasta ese momento no lo había considerado de ninguna manera. ¿Qué es lo que haría ella si eso fuera cierto? Si no sabía mucho de criar potros sabía mucho menos de criar dragones. Spike no sabía nada tampoco y aunque sin duda Twilight tenía muchos consejos que ofrecer al respecto definitivamente la crianza de Spike había tenido sus dificultades, como el incidente del cumpleaños. Siempre podían recurrir a Denébola, pero Rarity rápidamente recordó que la probable madre de su esposo consideraba todos los comportamientos agresivos y codiciosos de los dragones como algo de lo más normal y que debería ser alentado.

Rarity comenzó a respirar rápidamente y mirar a sus alrededores.

"¿Dónde está Spike?"

Twilight y el doctor la miraron.

"Rarity, sabes que Spike está algo lejos. Ya le mande un mensaje pero aun así tardara algún tiempo en…"

"Por favor, quiero a mi esposo aquí, quiero a Spike aquí. Tengo miedo."

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rarity. El doctor se le acercó.

"No se preocupe Lady Draco, podemos encargarnos de que tanto usted como el producto no sufran de malnutrición… y le pediré a alguno de mis colegas expertos en esa área que se encarguen de que su magia no sea…"

Rarity negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, Spike. Lo necesito."

"Está bien Rarity, veré que puedo hacer, pero trata de calmarte ¿de acuerdo?"

Rarity asintió y trató de controlar sus emociones pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Twilight la abrazo hasta que se calmó, el cansancio tanto físico como emocional la vencieron y cerró los ojos. La unicornio púrpura deposito con cuidado la cabeza de su amiga en la almohada y miró al doctor.

"No se preocupe Lady Twilight, esos cambios de humor son normales en las yeguas embarazadas. Si me disculpa tengo que ir a ordenar un tratamiento para prevenir la falta de nutrientes y verificar que se puede hacer respecto a lo de la magia."

Twilight asintió y regresó su mirada a su amiga, dejando escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

Rarity despertó de nuevo cuando ya era noche, observó la habitación con curiosidad y se percató de que había un pony durmiendo en el sillón que había en su habitación, aunque no pudo distinguir quién era. Enfocó su mirada en el techo tratando de organizar sus pensamientos sin que las emociones la dominaran de nuevo. Apenas estaba meditando sobre las implicaciones de lo que dijo el médico cuando sintió algo.

Dentro de su vientre el bebé se movió, era la primera vez que lo hacía, o más correctamente ya era lo suficientemente grande como para que lo notara. Rarity se llevó una pezuña al vientre y esperó. Ahí estaba de nuevo, su hijo trataba de encontrar una posición más cómoda, o tal vez estaba jugando, o quizá se sentía inquieto por alguna razón.

Las dudas desaparecieron de la mente de Rarity, se acarició el vientre y murmuró en voz baja.

"No importa si eres un pony, un dragón o un kirin. Eres mi tesoro más preciado, mi joya más hermosa y te amare para siempre y estaré ahí para ti sin importar lo que pase, mi pequeño regalo del cielo."

El bebé se movió una vez mas y Rarity sintió que se presionaba contra el punto exacto donde ella tenía su pezuña. Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de la unicornio, pero esta vez estaban acompañadas de una sonrisa.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación y despertó a Twilight, la unicornio púrpura se sintió un poco desorientada por unos segundos hasta que unos ruidos de fricción y constantes quejas llenaron el ambiente.

Buscó la fuente de los ruidos y se encontró con una Rarity que trataba de tomar un abundante desayuno usando solo sus pezuñas. La modista levantó la vista y le sonrío a su amiga.

"Mil disculpas por haberte despertado querida, pero no hacía esto desde que era una potrilla. Por cierto, muchas gracias por pasar la noche con migo, lo aprecio mucho."

"Rarity ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué estas comiendo así?"

"Bueno querida, si el bebé necesita de mi magia para desarrollarse bien entonces debo ahorrarla lo más posible ¿cierto? Y respecto al volumen de mi desayuno, el médico dijo que es lo más indicado debido a la velocidad a la que crece el bebé. Solo desearía que el hospital contratara un chef, esta comida está desastrosamente insípida."

Rarity continuó luchando con los cubiertos pero se detuvo de improviso, le hizo señas a Twilight para que se acercara. En cuanto llegó a su lado Rarity le tomó una pezuña a su amiga y se la colocó en el vientre. Twilight pudo sentir los movimientos un poco rápidos del bebé.

"Es tu sobrino, querida."

En el rostro de Twilight se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y asintió rápidamente. El bebé continúo por unos cuantos segundos más antes de detenerse. Twilight miró a Rarity a los ojos y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo hizo una vez anoche y de nuevo cuando me desperté. Eso quiere decir que por lo menos no heredó la pereza de Spike."

Twilight rio y asintió.

"Si, es una suerte. Bien Rarity, veré que puedo encontrar sobre curas al agotamiento mágico en mi biblioteca, nos vemos."

Cinco días más pasaron y Twilight seguía realizando sus investigaciones en conjunto con el doctor de Rarity. En ese periodo de tiempo el agotamiento físico de la unicornio disminuyo, pero el bebé continúo creciendo a un ritmo acelerado drenándola casi por completo de magia.

La unicornio púrpura se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó un potente aleteo y algo pesado que tocaba el suelo, inmediatamente salió corriendo y se encontró con Spike.

"Hola Twilight, ¿sabes donde esta Rarity?, no la encontré ni en la casa ni la boutique."

"¡Spike!, ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?, ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?"

El dragón inclinó la cabeza.

"No, el área de entrenamiento del escuadrón es secreta. Cualquier mensaje que nos manden cuando estamos ahí se queda en los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna en Canterlot, pero yo vine directamente para acá, ¿pasa algo?"

"Spike, Rarity está en el hospital, pero no es nada grave, te explicare en el camino."

En el hospital Spike se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de Rarity y se disculpaba profusamente con su esposa a pesar de que esta le aseguraba que no estaba enojada con él y entendía la situación.

Mientras tanto Twilight hablaba con el médico.

"Bien señorita Twilight, todos los tratamientos en el caso de agotamiento mágico se enfocan solo en aliviar los síntomas y esperar que las reservas del unicornio se recuperan naturalmente, así que no serian efectivas en este caso."

"¿Qué hay de una transferencia mágica?, yo misma vi a mi cuñada hacer una con mi hermano el día de su boda."

"Es buena idea, pero tiene sus riesgos. Si no se hace con cuidado el bebé puede drenar también al donante y acelerar su crecimiento de manera peligrosa. "

"No hay problema doctor, ya practique un par de veces con mi inquilina."

Rarity intervino.

"¿Harías eso por nosotros Twilight?"

"¡Por supuesto!, sabes que no tienes que preguntarlo."

El doctor asintió.

"Bien, tendré que hacer algunos analizas y podre programar las sesiones de transfusión."

El tratamiento inicio al día siguiente. Pero aun con las transfusiones de Twilight y la dieta especial Rarity tuvo que pasar el resto de su embarazo en cama. El bebé en su vientre crecía rápidamente y era muy difícil para los médicos practicar exámenes en Rarity con magia.

Los médicos decidieron que lo mejor sería practicar una cesárea cuando el bebé alcanzara un determinado tamaño. Cuando la unicornio tenía apenas siete meses de embarazo la cirugía fue programada.

Rarity reingresó al hospital en una silla de ruedas, acompañada de su familia y sus amigas. Justo en la entrada de este se detuvo y miró a Spike, de pie afuera del edificio. El dragón le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

"Te amo Rarity. Los veré dentro de unas horas a ti y al bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

La unicornio asintió y todos los ponies entraron, excepto Twilight, quien se quedo atrás y frotó su cabeza contra Spike.

"Tranquilo hermanito, los médicos saben lo que hacen. Han hecho esto cientos de veces."

"Pero nunca con un bebé en parte dragón, ¿Por qué demonios soy tan grande?, ni siquiera disminuyendo al máximo mi tamaño puedo entrar, debería de estar ahí adentro con ella."

"Está en buenas pezuñas Spike, y las chicas y yo estaremos ahí, ten fe. Ahora voy a entrar con los demás, ¿está bien?"

Spike asintió y la miró alejarse. Cuando se quedó solo comenzó a murmurar en voz baja.

"Escucha, se que estas ahí, y sé que ya te debo un favor muy grande cuando nos concediste al bebé y que no debes de estar muy contento conmigo porque rechazo muchas de las cosas que hacen sentirse orgullosos a los dragones. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuida a mi esposa y a mi hijo."

En cuanto Rarity ya no pudo ver a Spike comenzó a sentirse angustiada y desprotegida. Su respiración se aceleró y miró nerviosamente a los lados. Cuando estaba a punto de de llorar nuevamente sintió una pezuña en el hombro.

Se giró y vio a Fluttershy, que le sonreía ampliamente.

"Todo estará bien Rarity, ten confianza y ten fe."

Applejack le guiñó el ojo.

"Así es compañera. Esto será como un paseo por el parque comparado con todo lo que hemos hecho antes."

Rainbow Dash se llevó una pezuña al pecho.

"Y si necesitas algo mas estaremos ahí para ti, no te dejaremos sola."

Pinkie pie comenzó a brincar, emocionada

"¡Y cuando nazca tu bebé lo reuniremos con Apple Dessert y mis trillizas y haremos una fiesta de hijos de las mejores amigas!"

Twilight le sonrió e hizo un gesto amplio con las pezuñas.

"Además las estadísticas demuestran que esta cirugía tiene un nivel de riesgo muy bajo, y los médicos son profesionales entrenados."

Rarity asintió y sonrió, atrás de sus amigas pudo ver a sus padres y a su hermana, e inclusive un poco más atrás a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

"¿Está lista, Lady Draco?"

El doctor Feel Good y sus colegas ya le estaban esperando.

"Si doctor, podemos comenzar."

"Excelente, comenzaremos con los preparativos preoperatorios entonces."

El doctor se dirigió a los demás ponies "Nos la llevaremos ahora, en cuanto todo termine les notificaremos."

Rarity despertó de la anestesia, se encontraba en un cuarto con un balcón grande, justo como lo había pedido antes de la operación. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero la luz del sol se colaba un poco por la ventana.

La unicornio trató de acomodarse y sintió un pequeño dolor en el vientre. Observó los alrededores y notó que se encontraba ella sola. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera entró. La pony terrestre se acercó sin pronunciar palabra y le revisó el pulso y la presión. Rarity estaba a punto de hablar cuando le ganaron la palabra.

"¿Cómo se siente Lady Draco?"

"Bien, me duele un poco el vientre."

"Eso es normal, dentro de unos cuantos días las molestias desaparecerán por completo."

Rarity asintió.

"¿Y mi…?"

"Tendrá que descansar un par de horas más antes de que sus familiares y amigos puedan pasar a verla." Le dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación.

Rarity parpadeó un par de veces, ya comenzaba a sentirse molesta cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. La enfermera entró empujando con sus pezuñas un carrito.

"Hay alguien muy especial que quiere conocerla, Lady Rarity."

La enfermera le acercó el carrito y le entregó a su bebé.

"Está en perfecto estado de salud, y es una potrilla."

Rarity extendió los brazos y rápidamente la destapó, la examino sin decir una sola palabra mientras su hija le regresaba la mirada. Rarity acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La bebé era blanca con una abundante crin de color rojo encendido que le recorría toda la espalda hasta la larga y flexible cola. Tenía el cuerpo de un pony pero sus extremidades terminaban en tres cortas garras. Un pequeño cuerno, similar al de los unicornios, adornaba su frente y sus ojos azules eran vagamente felinos.

Rarity le acarició la crin y le besó la frente.

"Eres un pequeño milagro, ¿lo sabías? El milagro más pequeño y maravilloso de todo el mundo."

La bebé bostezó, Rarity dejó escapar unas ligera risa y se acomodó en la cama con su hija sobre el pecho. Acarició a la pequeña y se dejó arrullar por la respiración de esta. Perdió la noción del tiempo, sumergida en un estado en el que su mente no estaba completamente despierta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la enfermera asomó.

"Ya pasó el tiempo para su recuperación inicial. ¿Desea ver a su familia?"

La unicornio asintió y la enfermera se retiró. Las cinco amigas entraron una por una en la habitación de Rarity, evitando repetir lo que sucedió en la casa de los Apple, seguidas por los padres de Rarity y su hermana. Rarity se encontraba con su atención centrada en la bebé. Cuando sus amigas y su familia se acercaron la descubrió.

"Es una potrilla, aun no he hablado con Spike respecto al nombre."

En cuanto vio a su nieta el padre de Rarity comenzó a llorar y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. Sweetie belle se acercó a la pequeña y la observó sin decir palabras durante unos segundos, finalmente sonrió y abrazó a Rarity.

"Felicidades hermana mayor."

La pequeña unicornio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para permitir a los demás ponies acercarse y se colocó a un lado de sus dos compañeras.

"Bien, ahora que Apple Bloom y yo somos tías, solo faltas tú Scootaloo."

La unicornio y la pony terrestre miraron con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga pegaso.

"Si, solo faltó yo." Comentó esta y miró a Rainbow Dash, quien retrocedió con una expresión asustada.

"Que no se te metan ideas locas en la cabeza, ya tengo suficiente contigo… por el momento."

Mientras tanto las demás ponies felicitaban a Rarity y admiraban a la bebé hasta que se escuchó una voz que venía desde la ventana.

"¡Hey!, ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?, ¿Cómo está Rarity?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?"

Rarity pudo observar la silueta de Spike en las cortinas.

"Un momento mi amor. ¿Podrían ayudarme por favor?"

Inmediatamente todos los ponies ayudaron a Rarity a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Twilight empujó la silla al balcón y el resto de los presentes la siguieron. Asomándose sobre el balcón se encontraba Spike, quien movía nerviosamente su cola de un lado a otro. Rarity extendió los brazos y le mostro a la pequeña.

"Es una niña. Creo que tendrás que esperar por tu soldado, Spikey."

El dragón sonrió ampliamente y acercó su gran cabeza a la bebé.

"¿Estas bromeando?… es… ¡es perfecta!"

"Necesita un nombre querido."

Spike pasó la punta de su garra por la crin de la pequeña, el color rápidamente le recordó algo que era muy significativo para él y su esposa.

"¿Qué te parece Ruby?… Ruby…"

"¿Ruby Heart?" terminó la unicornio.

"¡Exacto!, ¡Escuchen todos!, esta es mi hija ¡Lady Ruby Heart Draco!"

Rarity rio y le acercó más a la bebé.

"¿Quieres cargarla querido?"

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron enormemente y asintió. Rarity le colocó a la pequeña en las palmas de las garras, que Spike mantenía juntas. Se quedó mirando a su hija durante varios minutos sin decir nada.

"Lo siento Rarity, pero creo que hay alguien que comparte contigo el título de 'la yegua más hermosa del mundo.'"

"No hay problema cielo."

Spike bajó su nariz y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su hija, grabándoselo para siempre en la memoria, un aroma dulce diferente a cualquiera que hubiera olfateado antes pero que le pareció el perfume mas fragante del mundo. Los ojos del dragón comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Es… es tan pequeña. Es tan… tan… hermosa. No… por las princesas y los titanes… yo… no…"

Spike cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, trató de hablar un par de veces más pero no pudo encontrar palabras. Finalmente abrió su boca una vez más.

El sonido era grave, lento pero potente. Rarity se llevó las pezuñas a la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los demás ponies presentes se miraron confundidos y maravillados entre ellos, asombrados ante la gama los sonidos que brotaban de Spike, que miraba fijamente a su pequeño tesoro.

La canción del dragón se extendió por todo Ponyville, llenándolo de armoniosos sonidos que los ponies no comprendían pero en cierta forma entendían el mensaje. Amor, gratitud, esperanzas.

Spike continuaba expresando lo que su alma sentía, mirando alternadamente a Ruby Heart y a Rarity. Finalmente los últimos acordes de su canción brotaron de su garganta. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

"Spikey, eso fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste crear una canción para tu hija de la nada?"

Spike se encogió de hombros.

"No se… solo… solo hice lo que sentía que tenía que hacer. Pero la canción también es para ti."

Spike regresó su atención a Ruby Heart, que se había quedado dormida en sus garras, lentamente las bajó y Rarity la tomó primero mediante su magia y después con sus brazos. Spike acaricio la cabeza de su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Loa días pasaron rápidamente y antes de que Spike y Rarity se dieran cuanta Ruby Heart cumplió un mes de nacida. Spike se encontraba en la sala de su casa tumbado en el suelo mirando a su hija gatear y escalar sobre sus enormes garras.

"… Y entonces yo cabalgue sobre tu tía Twilight y dirigí una arriesgada misión de rescate para librar a tu mamá de las terribles garras de los diamond dogs, pero tu mamá es tan asombrosa que cuando llegamos ya tenía la situación bajo control."

Rarity se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

"Lamento interrumpir querido, pero es hora del baño."

Spike tomó a Ruby Heart y la colocó sobre su cabeza mientras elevaba su enorme cuerpo.

"Ya oíste a mamá. Mañana te contare de la vez que tu tía Fluttershy hizo llorar al dragón que vivía antes aquí."

Ruby Heart rio mientras se balanceaba al ritmo del caminar de Spike, que seguía a Rarity por los pasillos de la cueva hasta que llegaron a un lago subterráneo alimentado por una cascada, el cual había sido habilitado como cuarto de baño.

Spike agachó la cabeza y Rarity tomó a la bebé con su magia, después el dragón se introdujo en el agua. Pasados unos segundos el gran reptil sonrió.

"Listo."

Rarity entró al agua llevando consigo a Ruby Heart, dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Temperatura perfecta como siempre, Spikey."

Rarity bañó a su hija y si misma mientras Spike observaba todo el proceso. El dragón no pudo evitar cuestionar el último paso.

"¿Por qué le pones perfume y a ti también?, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste Spikey, ella es Lady Ruby Heart Draco. Y una dama debe estar presentable en toda ocasión."

Spike se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a su esposa a la habitación principal. Al llegar ahí Rarity le puso el pañal a su hija con su magia.

"Spikey, ¿podrías pasarme el biberón por favor?"

El dragón tomó la botella y furtivamente la presiono para que un chorro de leche saliera disparado hacia su boca.

"Spikey, ¿estás tomando la leche de la bebé de nuevo?"

"No es mi culpa. La endulzas con miel de abeja."

Rarity tomó la botella con su magia y alimento a la pequeña mientras la cargara con sus brazos.

"Lo hago porque Twilight y el doctor me lo recomendaron."

Spike se acostó sobre su montón de joyas y le sonrió sarcásticamente a su esposa.

"¿Y también te recomendaron que fuera de la jalea real más cara que se pueda conseguir en toda Equestria?"

Rarity suspiró, se colocó a Ruby Heart sobre el hombro y le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, la bebé eructó dejando escapar una pequeña llama de un brillante color rojo.

"Solo lo mejor para nuestra princesa, querido."

"Eso sí, tiene a la mejor mamá del mundo. Y por si fuera poco al papá mas asombrosamente bien parecido también."

Rarity rio mientras acostaba a la bebé en su cuna, entre la cama de ella y el tesoro de su esposo.

"Querido, ¿podrías por favor?"

"Sera un placer."

Spike se llevó una garra al pecho con un gesto teatral.

"Esta pieza está dedicada a las dos más hermosas ponies en toda Equestria, damas de lo más refinadas, elegantes y encantadoras."

Spike comenzó a cantar, lo cual provocó que la pequeña estallara en carcajadas. El sonido potenciado por sus enormes pulmones se extendió rápidamente sobre Ponyville, donde ya se había vuelto una costumbre detenerse a escuchar la melodía.

En Sweet Apple Acres la mayoría de los trabajadores regresaban al dormitorio después de otro duro día de trabajo. Strong Hoof se encaminó en una dirección diferente, al camino que llevaba al bosque de Everfree, y mientras lo hacía reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado en los diez meses que llevaba en el pueblo.

Tal vez Ponyville era un pueblo lleno de ponies muy extraños, pero esos ponies tenían alguna clase de encanto o magia que hacían de ese lugar algo más que un poblado, lo convertían en un hogar. Sonrió y revisó una última vez el pequeño ramo de flores la señora Fluttershy le había hecho el favor de comprar en la mañana y siguió su camino, meneando su cola al ritmo de las notas del dragón.

En la vieja casa de la familia Apple Big Macintosh y Applejack entraron en la cocina mientras Apple Bloom ponía la mesa y Fluttershy le daba los últimos toques a la cena antes de servirla. Desde su corralito Apple Dessert lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría al ver llegar a su padre.

Big Macintosh se acercó a su hija y la cargó para después sentarla en su silla a un lado del lugar de Fluttershy y de paso besar a esta en la frente. La familia Apple se sentó a la mesa a cenar y Big Macintosh tomó la palabra

"Damos gracias los titanes que nos cuidan desde las planicies eternas porque sin ellos esta comida no sería posible. Madre de la luz, protege nuestros pasos. Emperador de las estrellas, guiamos hasta que llegue la hora de reunirnos contigo. Permitan que sus nobles hijas conduzcan nuestro amado país con sabiduría y justicia. Así sea"

La familia procedió a disfrutar de la cena, comentando los incidentes del día, acompañados por la suave y distante melodía del dragón. Al finalizar cada miembro de la familia se retiró a su habitación. Fluttershy y Big Macintosh subieron a su cuarto y acostaron a la pequeña Apple Dessert en la cuna justo cuando sonaban los últimos acordes de la canción de Spike. Fluttershy se acomodó la crin.

"Spike canta muy bien, ¿verdad Macky?"

"Eyup." Respondió el corcel mientras le daba su tradicional pase de lista diario a su colección de juguetes. Se acercó a Fluttershy y le besó la frente de nuevo.

"Pero estoy seguro que nuestra manzanita te prefiere a ti."

Fluttershy se sonrojó y acercó a la vieja cuna de la familia, la misma cuna donde la abuela Smith había acostado al padre de Big Mac y donde la madre de este había acomodado a los tres hermanos Apple en su momento.

La pequeña pegaso se aclaró la garganta y cantó la vieja canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba durante su infancia, al finalizar la canción cobijó a la pequeña que ya se había quedado dormida. Se dio vuelta para descubrir que el cansancio ya había vencido a su esposo y se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Fluttershy dejó escapar una pequeña risita y se acostó a un lado de él, lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

"Buenas noches mi amor."

Twilight se encontraba en la pequeña terraza de la biblioteca que hacía de observatorio, esparcidos alrededor suyo se encontraban los apuntes de Spike, sus propias notas de los estudios del dragón y el viejo libro que la princesa le había mandado hacía ya varios años. La unicornio escuchaba con atención la canción de su hermano y revisaba con curiosidad todo lo relacionado con el sistema respiratorio de los dragones cuando sintió la presencia de Trixie a sus espaldas.

"¿No es asombroso?, ya sabía que sus pulmones tenían una gran potencia pero poder generar sonidos que se escuchen en todo Ponyville con esa claridad es realmente sorprendente."

Twilight tomó pequeño cuaderno de apuntes y se lo mostro a Trixie.

"Mira, hice este diagrama de cómo era en teoría el sistema respiratorio de un dragón, pero creo que debo cambiarlo porque no tome en cuenta…"

Trixie tomó el cuaderno con su magia, lo cerró y golpeó ligeramente a Twilight en la cabeza con él. Después, ante la mirada atónita y molesta de la unicornio púrpura, recogió todos los papeles con su magia y los metió a la biblioteca antes de sentarse a un lado de ella.

"Te dirrré una cosa Twilight, de vez en cuando uno tiene que dejarrr de prrreguntarse como funcionan los pequeños milagrrros de la vida y simplemente disfrrrutarlos."

Twilight estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero guardó silencio unos segundos, finalmente habló.

"Tienes razón Trixie, gracias."

Ambas unicornios se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la silueta de la montaña desde donde venia la canción a medida que el sol se ocultaba sobre el horizonte y las estrellas se encendían en el cielo.

En las colinas que rodean Ponyville un grupo de veinte lobos escuchaban con atención los últimos acordes de la canción de Spike, al finalizar esta un lobo gris, cubierto con una piel de oso y casi del tamaño de un pony se levantó y miró a sus compañeros.

"Bien muchachos se acabo el espectáculo y ese lugar llamado Canterlot aún está lejos."

Uno de los lobos se acercó y miró pensativo las luces del pueblo que se encendían.

"Miren a esos ponies, acaban de pasar por una guerra y solo tienen a unos cuantos soldados cuidando este lugar. Apuesto a que podríamos bajar y saquear todo el pueblo antes de que se den cuenta que demonios está pasando."

Un enorme pony terrestre, envuelto en un gran manto marrón que solo dejaba al descubierto su cabeza, gris y con una crin y barba pelirrojas se acercó.

"Me prometieron que no lastimarían a ningún pony."

El lobo con la piel de oso levantó una pata.

"Tranquilo Sleipnir. Thorkel hijo de Thorfin, jefe guerrero de los Jomsulfur, siempre cumple su palabra. Aunque tengo curiosidad de saber quién es tu misterioso jefe y porque contrato a unos lobos mercenarios."

En la casa-cueva de la montaña Spike terminó su canción y miró sonriente a Ruby Heart, que se había quedado dormida profundamente.

"Maravilloso como siempre Spikey."

El dragón sonrió y se acercó a su esposa.

"Sabes, los artistas de mi calibre no ofrecen conciertos gratis, hay un precio."

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la boca para que su risa no despertara a la bebé.

"¿En serio?, ¿y cuál sería ese precio?"

"Que te quedes conmigo para siempre." Le contestó Spike mientras se acercaba más.

"Hasta que se apaguen todas esas estrellas que te gustan tanto, querido."

Spike sonrió.

"Hasta que se apaguen las estrellas entonces."

Los labios de Spike se encontraron con los de Rarity en un beso sencillo pero cargado de sentimientos. La pareja sonrió y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lechos para dormir, acompañados por el suave sonido de la respiración de su hija.


End file.
